Secerts Only Lead To Unexpected Surprises
by darkiceone
Summary: She is now 18 and Kagome is tired of Inuyasha treating her like a weak human when she has been trained by Kaede to control her true miko powers. So what happens when she decides to become an inu hanyou and doesn't tell Inuyasha? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was tired of being seen as a weak miko that couldn't take care of herself. It had three years since she had traveled to the feudal era, three long years of fighting alongside him and he still couldn't see that she had almost completely mastered her miko powers. He still couldn't see that she had done everything for him, for his sake not hers. As she made her way to the well to get to her own time, Kagome could feel herself being followed. Not wanting to lead the demon back to the village or the well, Kagome made her way to a nearby hot spring where she and Sango usually used to take a bath. Just as she had reached it, Kagome took in a calming breath as she heard a familiar voice say, "You should be more careful miko…you could get killed."

"Sesshomaru…I am perfectly fine and can take care of myself, furthermore, why would a demon lord such as yourself worry about a human, a human miko never the less." Kagome hissed.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru growled back at her challenge.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Kagome shot back. "And I mean it so back off."

"I have passed through barriers before miko; do not think that you are any different from the other fools that thought they could stop me." Sesshomaru growled as he approached her barrier.

"Just try it…Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome stated in a calm voice as hear barrier began to change colors. _'This way he won't know how much miko energy there really is…I'm hiding it.' _

Just as he was about to touch the barrier, Sesshomaru felt the first layer of his skin burn at the amount of miko energy she had in the barrier. It was then that he realized that she didn't really want to hurt him, if she would have wanted that, she would have kept it hidden and allowed him to get severely hurt. Just as Kagome had taken a step back to keep from hurting him anymore, Sesshomaru looked up at her and said, "It would seem that my brother has finally found someone that is worthy of my father's blood."

"Sorry to disappoint you but he loves Kikiyo. Secondly, I would like to ask a favor from you." Kagome answered as she kept her barrier up.

"What is it you wish of me miko?" Sesshomaru growled knowing that if he wanted her to do him the favor of watching Rin then he would have to listen to what she had to say.

"I want to know if there is any way for me to turn into an inu hanyou without using the shikon jewel; a method that will allow me to keep my miko powers." Kagome answered in one breath.

"Indeed there is young miko, but tell this Sesshomaru why you wish to become a lowly hanyou." Sesshomaru growled.

Before Kagome could answer or even tell him off for saying that, she was pulled back, as Inuyasha landed in front of her with Tetsusiga drawn. As he let out a low growl, Inuyasha kept his eyes locked at Sesshomaru and said, "Stay behind me Kagome."

"In case you hadn't noticed I was just fine, I have a barrier up that was protecting me." Kagome hissed as she stepped aside to stand next to him.

"I was not going to harm your bitch hanyou." Sesshomaru growled.

"Watch it." Kagome hissed out in a defensive tone.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled out as he ignored Kagome's outburst in his defense. _'Why is she so protective of me all of a sudden?' _

"I have come to tell you that I will be leaving Rin under your care." Sesshomaru growled out as he realized that he would have to watch what he said around the miko that traveled with his brother.

"Feh, why should I take care of her?" Inuyasha growled back.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome hissed before stepping forward. "Of course we'll take care of her for you, how long will you take?"

"This Sesshomaru will return when possible."

"Well then have a safe trip, if we're not here when you stop by we probably went out jewel hunting." Kagome answered in a respectful tone. _'That ought to keep him down for a while…at least until Sesshomaru leaves.' _

"Damn it wench…" Inuyasha growled as he struggled to get up. _'Since when did she use so much power?' _

"I will search for my brother then, until we meet again miko." Sesshomaru said before taking his leave.

Once he was gone, Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha and said, "First of all I was fine, and secondly what are you doing here? For all you know I could have been at home and in my time by now."

"Feh, I could still smell your scent, but when I picked up on Sesshomaru's scent I came to make sure you were alright." Inuyasha growled as he was finally able to stand up.

"Of course because I can't take care of myself." Kagome hissed out in a cold voice.

Before he could even say a word, Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her way back to the village to join the others. It wasn't until he smelled her true anger and hurt that he realized what he had done. As he silently followed, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what it was that Kagome and his brother were talking about. Even though he had been so close by, he had still been unable to hear what it was that the two of them were talking about. Why it was that she had acted as if he wasn't going to hurt her? As if he was going to do something for her.

By the time he had reached the hut, he found Kagome talking with Sango as she held onto Shippo, while Miroku slowly began to pick himself up. As soon as she had walked in, she had briefly made eye contact with him before locking eyes with Sango once more. _'Feh, wench knows that I'm still mad.' _He thought as he walked over to his corner of the hut and took a seat. Just as he had sat down, Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms and said, "Can I stay with you?"

"Oi, what do you want runt?" Inuyasha growled.

"He doesn't want to go take a bath." Kagome was heard as Sango held onto her their bathing supplies so that Kagome could get Shippo.

"Feh, come on runt, you'll go with me." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"While you're at it take the monk with you." Sango was heard. "God knows that leech needs to take a bath and get clean."

"I don't stink." Miroku was heard.

"No, but like Sango said, we don't know where you have been all day." Kagome added as she turned around to leave with Sango.

"Oi, you two better take your weapons." Inuyasha growled.

"We will, come on Kagome." Sango answered as she began to lead the way.

Once they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Sango, I need to talk to you."

"I know that, but you really shouldn't let him get to you like that." Sango stated in a light tone.

"It's not about that." Kagome replied with a bit more urgency.

"It's not? Then what is it about then Kagome?" Sango asked in a worried voice. She didn't want Kagome to go back to her own time; she didn't want to lose her sister. She wouldn't be able to bare it.

Kagome took in a deep breath, and as they reached the hot springs, Kagome stopped walking, locked eyes with Sango and said, "I want to become an inu hanyou. I don't want Inuyasha to think of me as weak anymore. Do you know how I can become an inu hanyou?"

Although she had already asked Sesshomaru to help her, Kagome still felt that she needed to know everything that she could do and eliminate the options that were life threatening. She would do her research before she would actually go through with anything.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I know it's a little short but I promise that they'll get longer as the story continues. And for those of you that have already read this story please know that I was just reposting some of the chapters…well I'm going to repost all of the chapters. I am editing and getting rid of any misspelled words and anything that was typed in wrong. Please review! REVIEW, REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW! **

**Darkiceone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku all sat in the hot spring in silence. Inuyasha had to drag Miroku and throw him in the spring before he turned to find Shippo already getting in since he did not want to get thrown in like the monk. After he had made sure that the monk and the runt were not going to make a run for it, Inuyasha removed his clothing and joined the two in the hot spring. As he closed his eyes to slowly relax, Inuyasha took in a deep breath. Just as he had started to relax, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What did your brother want?"

"Feh, he wants us to look after that brat that follows him around." Inuyasha growled out as he kept his eyes closed. . "Kagome said she would."

"I see, aren't you worried?" Miroku asked.

"When is Rin supposed to get here?" Shippo asked.

"She's already here; she's with Kaede for now." Inuyasha answered before turning to Miroku to ask, "Why would I be worried?"

"Well if he had to bring Rin to you then I'm sure something is going on in his lands." Miroku stated. "I would understand if this were true since he was gone for so long in order to kill Naraku."

"Feh, like I care, we just need to find all the jewel shards before some other Naraku want-to-be gets a hold of most of the jewel." Inuyasha growled as he used a phrase he had heard in Kagome's time.

"Kagome says that we should take our time and enjoy the peace." Shippo stated.

"Feh, your Oka is crazy." Inuyasha growled out before he froze in place.

"Inuyasha? Did you just call Lady Kagome Shippo's mother?" Miroku asked in a slight shocked voice.

'_Oh shit.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to think of a way to get out of it.

Sango started at Kagome as if she had grown a second head. She had managed to get into the water after realizing that Kagome had done so. Kagome knew that she would have to wait in order to get an answer from her sister like friend but she didn't really mind the wait, it would give her time to think. It was what she truly wanted and no one was going to be able to stop her. After growing tired of waiting, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Please say something. I'm really starting to worry that you might have gone into shock."

"Kagome, are you sure about this? Do you have any idea what this would mean?" Sango asked in a calm voice once she was snapped out of her thoughts with Kagome's voice.

"I'm sure about this. I want to be a miko inu hanyou. I want to understand him better; even if he loves Kikiyo. I want to get closer to him." Kagome explained.

"I have heard of it but it would take a lot of power, and maybe some dark magic." Sango stated.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in an interested voice. _'Sesshomaru never said anything about dark magic.' _

"Kagome are you really sure about this? I haven't heard of a single ritual being successful at all…everyone who has tried has died." Sango replied in a very worried voice.

As she looked up into the sky, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sure, it's what I really want but I'll understand if you don't want to help me."

"Are you even going to tell him?" Sango asked in a serious voice as she tried to get Kagome to look at her again.

"Tell who?" Kagome asked in an innocent voice.

"Inuyasha of course, what are you going to do if he tries to stop you?" Sango asked before adding, "Please tell me that you have thought about that possibility."

"Not really, I was hoping that you and Miroku would help me keep it from him. I also asked Sesshomaru for his help." Kagome answered in with a grin on her face.

"Kagome do you have any idea how hard this is going to be; even if you asked Sesshomaru for help this is not going to be an easy thing to do behind his back." Sango asked.

"I know but it's what I want. I hope you can help me and if you chose not to then I completely understand." Kagome replied.

"What do you need to get? Did he tell you?" Sango asked after a while of silence. She would rather help and make sure that her friend would look at all of her options before jumping into one that would risk her life.

"No, he didn't get a chance to because Inuyasha showed up." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha looked away from Miroku and Shippo as he turned to get out of the water. It wasn't like he meant it to be that Kagome was his mate and Shippo their son, it was just that that was how it had been since Shippo joined them. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten so used to it. Just as he was about to completely get out of the hot spring, Shippo jumped up and said, "No! I want you as my Otu! Stay!"

"Shippo." Miroku called in a slightly worried voice.

"Feh, stupid runt…." Inuyasha growled before adding, "The two of you will keep your big mouth shut!"

"I will." Shippo answered.

"You have my word." Miroku stated with a small smile on his face.

"Feh, good…" Inuyasha growled before sitting back down to enjoy the water a bit more before the three of them would return to the hut.

Just as the girls had walked into the hut, Kagome couldn't help but smile at what she saw. There at the corner where Inuyasha usually stayed for the night, was Shippo sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder and Miroku at the other side of the hut with a grin on his face. While Sango got him to stop it, Kagome walked over to the two that she cared for so much and placed a blanket over them. Just as he was about to go and climb into her sleeping bag, she was pulled down and covered with the blanket that she had placed on Inuyasha as she heard his low growl say, "Stay here with us."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as the warmth that surrounded her began to slowly put her to sleep.

"Umm…just for a little while." Kagome whispered as she got closer to him; closer to the warmth that was slowly putting her to sleep.

"Feh, just get to sleep Kagome…I'll protect you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear in a gentle voice.

"I know…you always do." Kagome whispered in a soft voice before she fell asleep.

Sango and Miroku looked at the two with a smile on their faces. The two could only hope that they would no longer fight. That next morning, Kagome woke up before anyone else did as she heard Rin's silent cries. After making sure that she had not woken Inuyasha or the others up, Kagome walked out of the hut and found Rin crying behind the hut. With a smile on her face, Kagome walked over to the small girl and said, "Rin, Rin are you alright?"

"Rin is not alright…Rin wants Lord Sesshomaru…Rin is worried and Rin doesn't know why."

"What are you talking about Rin, Sesshomaru will be alright, and he will come back for you." Kagome replied as she picked the girl up. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Rin was told that someone that Lord Sesshomaru trusted would try to kill him."

"Don't worry, he will be alright." Kagome stated. "I promise."

"Not like the bastard could be killed anyway." Inuyasha's low growl was heard.

"Inuyasha-sama." Rin stated.

"Sit boy." Kagome whispered under her breath.

"Inuyasha-sama, are you alright?" Rin asked in a worried voice.

"He will be fine, come on Rin, why don't you come and help me pick some herbs for Kaede." Kagome stated.

"Feh, damn wench." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Oka!" Shippo called as he ran out of the hut with a smile on his face.

"Come on Shippo you to." Kagome stated with a grin on her face. _'How I wish I could just live here and be a full time mother…although I don't think my mother would like that.' _

As he watched her walk off with Rin and Shippo, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as she walked off looking like a very protective mother that would die for her pups. _'If anyone attacks her or her pups now they'll die…they'll be fine for a while.' _

'_He's not following us…is Kikiyo nearby?' _Kagome couldn't help but think as she began to lightly sense for the undead miko.

"Oka, what are we going to do?" Shippo asked.

"We're just going to go and help Kaede." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

Just as he had turned around to walk around the village, Inuyasha found Sango walking out with Kirara and Miroku at her side. The look on Miroku's face did not set well with him, but the look that Sango was giving made him not want to follow after them. So instead, Inuyasha looked at Miroku and asked, "Where the hell are you two going?"

"We'll be going for a walk; unlike you we can get a long." Sango hissed out in a cold voice before Miroku could say a word.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry my friend but we'll be back later." Miroku answered in a calm and collected voice.

Not liking it, Inuyasha let out a low growl and took off after Kagome and the two pups that were with her. Once he was out of hearing range, and once they were out of the village, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "You have to promise me that you will not tell Inuyasha what I have to tell you."

"What are you talking about? I will not say a word." Miroku answered.

"I mean it, what I have to tell you is not from me but a request from Kagome." Sango stated in a serious voice as Kirara give her own little growl.

"You have my word." Miroku answered. _'I'm sorry my friend but this only worries me…if I did not give my word I would not have been told a thing.' _

After taking a deep breath, Sango locked eyes with Miroku and said, "Kagome plans on becoming a hanyou without the jewel. She wants to know what you know on rituals that will transform her into an inu hanyou like Inuyasha."

Miroku looked at Sango and asked, "Is this really what she wants? Is it really alright for us, as her friends, to let her do this?"

"I know what you are thinking but it's what she really wants, she even turned to Sesshomaru for help." Sango replied.

"I know of one way, but we would need the blood of a full blooded inu demon and some very rare herbs." Miroku answered.

"Has anyone ever lived through it?" Sango asked.

Miroku closed his eyes and looked away from his beloved and said, "No, not a single one has come out of it alive."

"No, it didn't think so." Sango stated in a low and sad voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome had just finished helping Kaede with the herbs when she felt a chill in the air. It wasn't so close but she could feel the presence of a tainted jewel shard. While Kaede began to walk ahead with Rin at her side, Kagome called her son over with a sweet and calm voice as she pretended to sit down and enjoy the air. _'Inuyasha isn't close by…I wonder where he wondered off to…' _Kagome thought in as she waited for Shippo to reach her. Once he had reached her, Kagome smiled and said, "Shippo honey, go and get Inuyasha. Tell him that I need to talk to him alright?"

"Alright…are you ok Oka?" Shippo asked in a worried voice.

"No, I'm fine dear, just take your time and get him for me alright. I just want to pick some extra herbs while I wait." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"K, I'll be back." He said before running off.

Once her son was in a safe distance, Kagome put up a barrier around the area so that the tainted shard would not go toward the village but toward her. _'Inuyasha…please get here in time…I don't have my bow or arrows.' _Kagome thought as she stood up and began to look for some herbs that could give her a power boost so that she would be able to last on her own while Shippo got Inuyasha. Just as she had found an herb that would enhance her powers, Kagome turned around as she heard a low growl calm from behind her.

Inuyasha had just gotten back from getting Rin. She had run off when she had seen a ball of light fly over the village. She had thought that it had been his brother come to take her back after just one night. After explaining to her that he would go and check on him he had brought her back to the village where he found Sango waiting for her with a hyper Shippo and Miroku walking into the hut with Kaede. Before he could even try to listen in on what Miroku and Kaede were talking about, Shippo jumped on Inuyasha and said, "Oka wants to talk to you; she is waiting by where Kaede gets all of her herbs."

"If you upset her so help me Inuyasha you will not be seen for some days." Sango warned in a sweet and gentle voice.

"Feh, I'm not going to do anything to the wench." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to leave.

"Oka sounded calm." Shippo stated.

"Feh, we'll be back." Inuyasha growled. "Wench probably wants to go back home."

"Her name is Kagome." Sango hissed out before walking into the hut with Rin at her side.

"Can I come?" Shippo asked.

"No, you stay here and look after Rin; she needs someone to cheer her up." Inuyasha stated with a grin on his face before adding, "You know anyone that can do that runt?"

"Fine, I'll stay. But keep Oka safe." Shippo stated.

"I always do." Inuyasha growled.

With that begin said, Inuyasha sent Shippo into the hut before taking off to go find Kagome. But just as he had reached the area, he had noticed her barrier had been up. Had been, meaning that she had dropped it the moment he had reached it. Just as he had reached Kagome, with sword drawn, he watched with wide eyes as Kagome not only created a bow out of pure miko energy but created three different arrows, each right after the other, and hit the demon that held the tainted shard. Just as the demon's body finished turning into nothing but ash, Kagome fell forward as the bow disappeared from her hands.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as he sheathed the Tetsusiga and caught her just in time.

Kagome barely opened her eyes and said, "Inuyasha…can you get the shard for me…I just need to rest a bit," before passing out.

"Damn it wench." Inuyasha growled out as he got the jewel shard before taking her to Kaede.

'_She has the smell of herbs in her mouth…damn it Kagome you better have not done anything stupid.' _Inuyasha thought as he took off like a bat out of hell and toward Kaede's hut.

As he raced to Kaede's hut he could fell her body temperature going up. He could start to smell the sickness coming off of her in waves and he had no idea what was making her so sick. As soon as he had gotten there, Sango took Rin and Shippo out of the hut while Miroku and Kaede began to look over Kagome to see what it was that was making her so sick. It wasn't until they had found the small leaves on her lips that Miroku had turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, did Kagome happen to eat any of the herbs that were out there?"

"Feh, it smelled like it, the wenches month sure as hell smells like it." Inuyasha answered.

"Ye must hurry Monk, ye does not have much time." Kaede stated as she began to mix some herbs of her own.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled out in a worried voice.

"She ate a plant that will enhance a miko's power, but she wasn't supposed to have it pure, it will kill her if she is left untreated." Miroku explained. "I have to go and get a bit of the herbs she ate and bring it back so that Kaede can finish the medicine."

"Feh, I'll go, I'm fast and I already got the scent of what I need." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Ye must hurry than." Kaede stated as she turned to Miroku and said, "Ye must get me some water."

"I'll be back." Inuyasha and Miroku stated at the same time before leaving the hut.

"Kagome child, what has ye done to ye self?" Kaede whispered as she continued to work on getting the medicine ready in time.

Kagome lay still as her breathing began to even out on its own. It hadn't been until Inuyasha and Miroku had returned with what was needed that they had all noticed Kagome was getting better and not worst. Miroku and Kaede quickly began to look over at Kagome in shock before they turned to Inuyasha and said, "Ye must see if ye can smell any other herbs on her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome and took in a deep breath as he tried to figure out if there really were any other herbs on Kagome. It wasn't until Miroku had slightly opened her mouth that he smelled the faint smell of a different herb. Once he was sure of what it was, he turned to Kaede's herbs and picked out the one he had just found and said, "I smell this one with the one that was on her lips."

"Then ye has nothing to worry about, Kagome has taken the right herbs to control the plant she used." Kaede answered in a relieved filled voice.

"Kaede, I did not know that you had already taken her training so far ahead." Miroku stated.

"I have not; she has been studying on her own when she can." Kaede answered. "Kagome has only recently started to ask me many questions on different herbs and what they can do."

"I'm sure." Miroku stated in a calm voice. "I'm going to go and let the others know that she is alright.

"Feh, I'm going to take her home, she could use some rest." Inuyasha growled as he lifted her backpack before picking Kagome up and into his arms.

"But what about your promise?" a sad voice was heard before everything turned to find Rin standing in the entrance of the hut.

"Miroku, you and Kaede send the wench home as soon as she wakes up, I'll go get her once I come back with my stupid brother." Inuyasha growled.

"All will be fine." Miroku stated.

"Why don't you have Kirara go with you? It would be better." Sango stated.

"I'll help protect the village Otu." Shippo added.

"Feh, come on Kirara…just keep everyone safe. I'll be back in about five days." Inuyasha growled.

"That fast?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not going to stop so if Kirara is already tired she should just stay here." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Ye must stay safe as well Inuyasha." Kaede stated.

"I will." Inuyasha growled before leaving.

Once he was out of the hut, and out of the village, Kagome took in a large breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She could tell that Inuyasha was no longer in the village, she could feel his aura fade away the further he got from the village. Once she was sure that she could not longer follow his aura, Kagome opened her eyes and asked, "Uh…what happened?"

"Kagome…ye must be careful child. What ye has done will only endanger ye self if ye are not careful." Kaede was heard.

"How did you know what to mix with those herbs?" Miroku asked in a calm voice.

"I found some books on herbs in my time…I read them over and remembered what they said and what I had learned from Kaede." Kagome explained. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

"He went to go and check on Sesshomaru." Sango answered.

"I see…well I guess I'll just go home for a while." Kagome stated as she slowly began to get up.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Shippo asked in a worried voice.

"No, but I'm guessing that's what he wanted." Kagome answered with a small smile on her face.

"Kagome, if ye truly want to become an inu hanyou like Inuyasha ye will need all of ye soul to do so." Kaede's serious voice was heard. "It is the only way ye will have a chance of living through the transformation."

"So, you guys told her already?" Kagome asked in a shocked voice as she began to feel her strength slowly return to her.

"We won't let you rush into things Kagome; we want you to get through this alive." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"Which is why, we are all going to work on this together in order to find the best and safest way to go about changing you." Miroku added.

"I promise not to tell Otu." Shippo offered.

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded her head and laid back down knowing that everything would be alright. She would get what she wanted; now the only problem was trying to find a way of getting around the whole, her having to get her soul completed thing. _'Inuyasha would be mad at me if I did that…if I took my soul back and killed Kikiyo.' _Kagome thought sadly.

"We'll all do our best." Miroku promised.

With a smile on her face, Kagome began to explain what she had found in the books from her time and what Kaede had told her. She had not only believe bits of other rituals were right but knew that if she combined a little bit of everything in the right way, then she would get what she wanted, she would be able to become an inu hanyou and stay in the feudal era; she would be able to stay with the new family she had now and live through the centuries with her son and grandchildren to come to see her family from her time again. Everything would be alright, she would live and never give her heart to another again, it would forever belong to the one man she could not have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the fifth day and Kagome knew that Inuyasha was probably be mad at her by now. She had placed a seal on the shrine grounds to make sure he didn't try to come after her or to go looking for her. As she sat in the library, Kagome tried to find more books on the subject's dark magic and on herbs that were mostly used in the feudal era. Just as she had finally found something, Kagome looked up when she heard a familiar voice ask, "Kagome are you reading about dark magic?"

"Yuka, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a surprised voice as she tried to hide the books.

"I'm here working on a paper for an entrance exam for the university I want to go to…Kagome are you getting into magic?" Yuka asked in a curious voice as she took a seat a cross her.

"In a small way, please don't tell the other girls." Kagome replied. "I just want to find another way to get over all of my sicknesses."

Yuka looked around to make sure that no one was around them before turning to Kagome and saying, "If you want I got some books that you can use. Only they require you to replace half of your blood with another, with a demon…but to do that one you have to learn how to summon demons."

"Yuka…are you a witch?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice.

"Yeah, my whole family is, I know we look normal but we like to keep our secrets you know how that goes…I guess we just don't want to be looked at differently." Yuka answered with a smile on her face. "Do you want to come over; I can show you how to do it."

"Have you ever summoned a demon before?" Kagome asked as she began to put her books away.

"You can say that, I didn't get it to appear in my room but the next day I was able to see a lot of them. They noticed me too; I don't know how they knew I could see them though." Yuka explained.

"I think I should explain some things to you too…um but first I think I should call home and let my mother know." Kagome answered.

"If you want you can spend the night, I don't mind." Yuka offered.

"Thanks but I have most of my meds at home." Kagome answered in a sad voice. _'Wow, not only did she buy it but she can remove the concealment spells the demons in my time are using…that is a strong spell…maybe she might have some answers.' _

"Sure thing, how about you walk with me to my place and I can give you a ride. I can drive now you know." Yuka explained.

"That sounds great." Kagome stated with a smile on her face. _'If there is anything that will help me from this time I will use it…now I just need to hear out all the rituals that Sango an Miroku know of…then there is Sesshomaru.' _

Inuyasha had arrived hours ago only to find that Kagome was still not home and should have been home from school hours ago. When he had tried to go after her he had been stopped by her seals and spells; the same seals and spells that she had learned from Kaede so that he could only stay on the shrine grounds. After growing tired of helping out her grandfather with the back shed, Inuyasha walked back into the house only to find Sota on the phone.

As soon as he had heard Kagome's voice coming from the head piece he began to let out a low growl. As soon as he had heard the low growl, Sota turned to face Inuyasha as he told his sister to hold on. Kagome had practically sense Inuyasha's anger over the phone and knew that she would have hell to pay. Knowing that there was only one way to shut him up, Kagome took in a deep breath before whispering, 'sit' while hanging up the phone. _'Boy am I going to get it when I get home.' _She thought sadly as she began to make her way to her friend Yuka.

By the time she had gotten home, Kagome found a very upset Inuyasha waiting for her outside and in the front of the shrine. After taking a deep breath, Kagome hid the books and walked up to him. Before he could even say a word, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "I know your mad and I know I shouldn't have used the 's' word on you but you didn't have to yell at me. I had to study and I needed to go do just that without you coming over and dragging me back. I have some things to take care of here too."

"Feh, I know that wench, but you could have at least found a way to let me know that you would take a while." Inuyasha growled back as he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, but mama wasn't home so I couldn't tell her and I didn't see Sota before going to school. I really am sorry." Kagome replied as she reached over for his hand.

"Feh, come on, you need to eat." Inuyasha growled as he began to lead her into the house.

'_Inuyasha…I hope you can see how much I love you…some day, before you leave with Kikiyo, I'll tell you how much I love you…until then just wait for me.' _Kagome thought sadly.

After getting something to eat and hiding the books she had gotten from Yuka, Kagome climbed into bed hoping that she would not have to rush into things. She didn't want to die just because she rushed things. She wanted to make sure she survived so that she could live with her son, to live to see her mother, her family again. That morning, Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha out with her grandfather helping out and her brother at school. As she walked into the kitchen, Kagome turned to her mother and asked, "Why didn't you wake me for school?"

"I just figured you would be leaving soon. I'm sorry if you wanted to go dear." Her mother replied.

"I guess I do need to go shopping for the things I need." Kagome stated as she sat down to eat.

"I see…when will you be back?" her mother asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to come back a few more times," Kagome answered. "And don't worry mama, I'll come back and tell you when I'm going to go through the change before it happens."

"You better." Her mother replied.

"She better what?" Inuyasha growled as he walked in covered with dirt and dust.

"She better not be long, she is going out to get some things before you two head back to the feudal era." Ms. Higurashi answered with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, I'm not being left behind like some pup again wench." Inuyasha growled. "So give me the stupid hat."

"Don't have to…come here." Kagome replied with her miko energy filled hands.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked in an unsure voice.

"Trust me." Kagome whispered low enough so that only he would hear her.

Knowing that she would never hurt him, that she would never hurt him in any way, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome with a serious look in his eye. With a smile on her face, Kagome placed her hands on the necklace that she had placed on him years ago and added a new spell to it. As of lately it was getting easier to learn new spells, some of which she could naturally do since a part of her began to remember her past life as Kikiyo before she had met Inuyasha. Once she was done, Kagome removed her hands and said, "There, now we don't have to worry."

"What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, my god Kagome…when, since when have you been able to do this?" her shocked mother asked as she couldn't help but keep looking at a now human Inuyasha with regular clothing. Kagome had made him look as if he had black baggy pants with a blood red t-shirt on. His hair was still long but it was black and placed in a pony-tail.

"What the hell is she talking about wench?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now anyone who doesn't know about demons…well basically, no one can see your true self…no one but me." Kagome stated in a proud voice.

"Kagome when did you learn how to do this?" her mother asked.

"Kaede taught me a few months ago. It's the first time I actually get a chance to try it out. Come on Inuyasha, and you can take the sword…just don't draw it, it'll cancel out my spell." Kagome explained as she reached for her purse.

"Do you need some money dear?" her mother asked.

"No, I sold some of my old things a couple of days ago." Kagome answered in with a sad smile.

"Kagome, please don't tell me you sold your fathers necklace, the one he left you." Her mother asked in a sad voice.

"Come on Inuyasha, or you're staying again." Kagome called with a cheerful voice before running out.

Just as Inuyasha was about to follow after her, Ms. Higurashi reached out for Inuyasha and took hold of her. Once he had locked eyes with her, Ms. Higurashi looked at him and said, "I know that you will always protect her, but you have to promise me that you will train her…teach her how to fight. She is drifting away…I want her to be able to protect herself."

Not knowing what to say or do, Inuyasha nodded his head before following after Kagome. By the time he had reached Kagome, she had just reached the bottom of the stairs. Without a word, he took her hand into his and said, "I'm glad you didn't keep me from using my speed or hanyou powers."

"I know you wouldn't have liked that, pulse I still don't know how to do that, even if I did I would never do that to you." Kagome whispered with a smile on her face as she squeezed his hand.

"Feh, so what do you need to go and get?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well some ramen for you, candy for Shippo, some clothing for Rin, and some more medical supplies." Kagome answered.

"Feh, sounds like I'll be carrying that bag of yours since you won't be able to handle all of that on your own." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face.

"Of course, because I'm the weak human and you're the big bad hanyou." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

Not liking the sound of her voice, Inuyasha stopped walking, stopped her before saying, "You're not weak, don't ever say you're weak."

Before Kagome could even say a word, Kagome turned around when she heard her friend's voice ask, "Kagome? Kagome is that you?"

"Um…who's the guy?" Eri was heard.

"Kagome?" Yuka called her in a calm voice.

"Um…hi guys…" Kagome greeted.

"This is Inuyasha, he's my…" Kagome trialed off.

"Feh, I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, you're the two timing jerk whose made her cry." Eri stated in a calm voice.

"Oi." Inuyasha growled.

"So what are you guys up to?" Kagome asked as she changed the subject.

"We were on our way to go see a movie…want to join us?" Yuka replied.

"Where's Ayumi?" Kagome asked.

"She's on a date with Hojo." Yuka answered.

"Oh, I guess, sorry but we are going to go and get some shopping done for my mom." Kagome answered before adding, "Maybe some other time."

"Can we come with you?" Yuka asked.

"What about the movie?" Eri asked.

"We can always watch another one." Yuka answered as she walked up to Kagome and pulled her toward her while whispering, "I have to tell you something.

"Come on Inuyasha, come up with me up a head, there are a few things I would like to talk and ask you about." Eri hissed in a cold tone.

"What…wait…Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry but she can't get you out of this one." Eri replied.

Knowing that Inuyasha would still be able to hear them, Kagome turned to Yuka and asked, "Yuka, what's wrong? Why did you pull me away like that?"

"Kagome…do you know that he is…he's a demon." Yuka answered before looking over at Inuyasha and Eri. "Well half…Kagome he is the one that is making you sick. If he kills you he can become a full blooded demon."

**A/N: Well there you have it; that is it for this chapter. I hope you all like the beginning of this story. The reason I began this is because, I was thinking back to on everything that I've ever written and I hadn't written something where Kagome is the one that wants to turn. To cut it short this will mainly be an adventure filled story. Don't think I'll have much time for the couple's part. Please let me know what you all think of it. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome looked at Yuka as if she was crazy. She had no idea how it had happened but Yuka had been able to see Inuyasha's true from even though she had put the spell up herself. But the next thing she knew she was laughing so hard she had to take hold of her stomach. Inuyasha would never hurt her and here was Yuka saying that it was Inuyasha making her sick just so that he would become a full demon? That was just plain out funny. Eri and Inuyasha turned around only to find Kagome holding her stomach as she laughed out loud. Yuka glared at her while turning her face to glare at Inuyasha as well.

Before Eri or Inuyasha could walk over to them, Kagome stopped laughing and said, "You guys go up ahead, I just need to catch my breath."

"Feh, stupid wench." Inuyasha growled before walking up ahead with Eri close behind him.

"It wasn't a joke." Yuka stated.

"I know." Kagome answered in a gentle voice. "But he isn't making me sick."

"Kagome have you even seen what he looks like? Can you even see him for what he is?" Yuka asked in a worried voice.

"I have and I know. I'm a miko. I haven't been sick because I've just been skipping school so that I can finish my training. No one believes in miko's anymore but I really do have a gift that I have to learn how to control just like you." Kagome explained. "And he would never hurt me…he protects me."

"How can you say that? Demon's are evil; if you really were a miko then you would have purified him long ago." Yuka shot back.

"Watch it." Kagome hissed in a very cold tone. "Not all demons are evil, if you haven't realized that then it's no wonder you can't summon one. The only reason you can see him was because I used to weak of a spell to hide him but trust me you won't be able to see him now."

"Kagome?" Yuka asked in a confused voice.

"Uh…look Yuka, I love him, I love him with all my heart and soul and he would never hurt me. He is a kind man and I love him for it. So please don't push this. I'll explain everything once I get home. Eri wants to go to a movie so why don't you just make a puppet of yourself and have that go with her and you can come to my house so that I can explain everything." Kagome offered.

Yuka looked at Kagome for awhile not sure if she was under control of if this was really Kagome saying all these things. After a moment of silence, Yuka took in a deep breath and said, "No, it's alright, I trust you. But if he hurts you I'm going to hurt him back."

"Trust me that will never happen." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

Once they had caught up to Eri and Inuyasha, Kagome was pulled back to Inuyasha's side while Eri and Yuka left for their movie. Once the two girls were gone, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and told him that everything was alright. That her friend just had a gift for things but she would not be able to see him any more thanks to the extra energy she had just placed behind the spell. After getting everything they needed, Kagome led Inuyasha to a small park that had no people. Once they were there, she looked at Inuyasha and said, "Can you take us back? If we're late mama isn't going to like it."

"Alright, but you better not say that the bags are to heavy wench." Inuyasha growled as he handed her all the bags that held everything they had bought.

"I won't, I promise." Kagome answered as she took the bags.

Once she had everything that she had bought, Inuyasha picked her up and took off with Kagome in his arms. Once they had gotten back, Kagome had Inuyasha sit at the table as she walked up stairs to put everything in her room. Once she had done so, Kagome walked back down to find Inuyasha waiting for her. With a smile on her face, Kagome sat down and began to eat alongside Inuyasha.

Once they were done eating, Kagome and Inuyasha went up to her room to get everything packed and ready to leave. Once they were done, Kagome looked around the room only to find that the only things that they had been able to fit into her backpack had been everything they had bought but not her books. With a heavy sigh, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Can you take this down stairs, I'm going to look for another bag to take all my books with me."

"Feh, don't see why you are going to take them if you don't have time to read any." Inuyasha growled. "We got jewel shards to find."

"And I have tests to study for, just go down, I'll be there in a minute. I'll only take the ones I need." Kagome hissed as she began to pick out her math and English books.

"Feh, just don't make it to heavy." Inuyasha growled before reaching for the bag of supplies and leaving her alone in the room.

Once she was alone in the room, Kagome ran over to her books and also got the books Yuka had lend her and placed them in her bag after placing a small spell on them so that Inuyasha would not be able to read what they were about. Once that had been done, Kagome found a large purse and placed the five books she was going to take with her. She was going to take one math book, one English work book and the three books that were going to help her become an inu hanyou with her. Once that had been done, Kagome walked down stairs to find Inuyasha smiling at her mother and her mother smiling back at him. Kagome looked at the two and asked, "What did I just miss?"

"Nothing dear, just be careful and try to come back a bit more often alright? It would be nice if you stopped by whenever instead of only when there is trouble or when you need more supplies."

"I'll try mama…bye…" Kagome stated before hugging her mother and turning to Inuyasha to say, "Alright, let's go."

"See you later." Inuyasha growled before leading the way.

With a smile on her face, Kagome followed after Inuyasha to the well. She knew that she would still have time to visit her family before she would have to choose a side of the well to stay at. But right now she could and would enjoy it. Once they had reached the other side of the well, Kagome turned to Inuyasha only to find him staring at her; Kagome looked at him and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"You know that I would never hurt you right?" Inuyasha growled.

"If it's what Yuka said don't worry about it. I know you would never hurt me. You never have." Kagome stated with a gentle smile on her face before adding, "You've never even hurt me in your demon form."

"Feh, if I ever turn again, run and don't look back." Inuyasha growled as he threw her back up and out of the well.

"I would never leave you behind. I would and could never do that." Kagome whispered in a low voice that Inuyasha had just barely heard.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome looked up with a smile when she heard her son's voice yell out, "Otu! I want my Oka…can you get her up here already?"

"Shippo don't talk to him like that." Kagome called back with a smile on her face.

"Oi, it's not funny wench." Inuyasha growled back with a smile on his own before grabbing her and jumping up and out of the well.

"It was to me." Kagome whispered into his ear just as he landed.

"Oka did you bring me anything?" an excited Shippo asked.

"Of course but first let's get back to the village I need to give something to Rin." Kagome answered.

"She left; Sesshomaru came back and took her yesterday." Shippo answered in a slight sad voice.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to go and give it to her later when we can. Or when our jewel hunts take us to the west." Kagome said with shrug as Inuyasha lifted up her backpack.

"When are we leaving?" Shippo asked.

"Feh, we'll leave in the morning." Inuyasha growled. "Where's the monk?"

"He is with Sango and Kaede, they said they were going to a nearby village to go and look for something. They wouldn't tell me what for." Shippo answered.

"Feh, they should know better than to leave a pup all alone…what were they thinking?" Inuyasha growled.

"You're pup has always been looked after Inuyasha." A deep growl was heard.

"Kagome! Rin missed you and wanted to say good bye."

"Hello Rin, Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted. _'Was he able to find something out so soon?' _

"Feh, about damn time, what took you so long?" Inuyasha growled.

"As I recall you stated that you would only take a day, not two little brother." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry about that, that would me my fault. I was buying some things and I took too long. But in the process I got Rin something to wear. Something so that she doesn't have to wear the same thing always and something that will allow her to try out."

"But Rin likes her dress."

"Come on Rin, why don't we go and have you at least try it on while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talk." Kagome replied as she led the way. "I have more candy for you."

"I want candy too." Shippo was heard.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and said, "I will be formerly acknowledging you as my brother in the western lands, as the heir should anything ever happen to me. You are to come back to the western lands once you have found a mate."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in a shocked voice.

"I finally understand what our Otu tired to tell me when I was young, before your birth. You will attend and redeem your honor as our father's son." Sesshomaru explained.

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Inuyasha growled.

"You will, unless you refuse, in which you can never claim you are my brother, and you will never be able to visit your mother's grave again." Sesshomaru stated in a cold and calm voice.

"Why now all of a sudden?" Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed and surprised voice.

"Why indeed." Sesshomaru replied.

Before Inuyasha could ask his brother what he meant by that Inuyasha picked up on her scent. He could smell Kikiyo; she was close by and knew that she would be waiting for him nearby. He had to speak with her and he couldn't do it with his brother still here. After taking a deep breath, Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother and said, "Feh, fine, I'll go back home for the stupid thing once I've found a mate."

"Are you sure? If you give me this answer now you will no longer be able to die with that woman." Sesshomaru growled as he proved to his brother that he two could pick up on Kikiyo's scent as well.

'_Feh, should have known he could, he is a full demon.' _Inuyasha thought as he mentally kick himself before answering, "I know I no longer wish to die if that's what you are saying. I will end things with her but I need you to go back to the village and protect Kagome and the pups."

"Very well, but you will have to watch over Rin for three days more, I have things to do in these lands before I am able to go back to the west." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Feh, fine I'll look after the girl." Inuyasha growled before running off and toward Kikiyo.

As he made his way toward her he could feel Kikiyo's soul collectors following him, making sure that he was alone and not with anyone else. He had no idea what Kikiyo wanted, he hadn't seen her since the death of Naraku but he was glad that she had finally come to see him. He was glad that he would be able to end things with Kikiyo so that he could finally start on a life with Kagome. Miroku was after all building Sango a house for their wedding. Once he had landed in the clearing where Kikiyo was waiting for him, Inuyasha looked up and locked eyes with his former lover and whispered, "Kikiyo."

"Inuyasha, you came." Kikiyo replied.

"Of course I did, we need to talk." Inuyasha growled.

"Indeed we do. I have felt Kagome's powers growing. If they grow any more I will no longer be able to walk this earth." Kikiyo explained with as she formed a barrier. "I will no longer be able to help with the jewel hunt.

"Is that what you have been doing?" Inuyasha asked as he completely forgot about what he needed to talk to her about.

"Yes, we cannot let another demon with the same intentions as Naraku appear. We must hurry and destroy the jewel." Kikiyo answered.

"What are you going to do once the jewel is complete?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like the way she had said that, for some reason it made a shiver go down his spine.

Kikiyo closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, not like she needed it but still; she looked up at the sky before turning to face him once more. Once their eyes were locked Kikiyo gave Inuyasha a sad smile and said, "Once the jewel is complete, I will send my reincarnation back to her own time before we go to hell together, we will carry the jewel to hell with us so that this never happens again."

Kagome had just finished unpacking and setting things aside. Shippo had taken Rin to say good-bye to the other children she had come to play with where she had been staying there. Just as she had finished setting all of the medical supplies she had brought for Kaede aside, Kagome turned around to find Sesshomaru standing in the door way. Before he could even say a word, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "I felt her when we arrived. I knew he would be going to her. I just hope he's not to going to hell with her yet."

"I don't believe he will be." Sesshomaru growled.

"I guess you're right, he needs to find all the shards first." Kagome mumbled. "So did you find anything out?"

"Yes, but I'm not too sure if it will be alright. I will be checking it with my mother soon." He answered.

"Oh, um…I found something in my time, I was thinking of hearing everything that I can find so that I can piece some things together so that I can find the safest way of doing this." Kagome explained. "So the sooner you can tell me something the better."

"I see, well then I shall find a way to inform you of my findings when I have an answer." Sesshomaru answered. "Have you asked the monk and the Taijiya?"

"I have, they are going to help me. Miroku knows something as well, just as Sango but they really haven't told me that much about it." Kagome answered.

"How much longer will you wait until you go through with this miko?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm voice.

"I want to do this before we complete the jewel." Kagome answered. "I don't want to risk him kicking me back to my time once we've got the whole jewel."

"I see, well then I shall leave Rin in your care for now. I will return soon." Sesshomaru growled before taking his leave.

After making sure that Shippo and Rin were safe with the other children and that the barrier around the village was still up and strong, Kagome walked back into Kaede's hut and began to study. Not only was she studying so that she could pass her classes, but she was also studying the book of spells and charms that she thought would help her. Just as she had finished taking her notes, Kagome turned to find an angry Sango walking in with Kaede. _'Yup, some things will never change…I just hope it won't be weird when I out live them.' _Kagome thought sadly as she turned to greet them with a smile on her face.

Once they were all seated, Sango and Kaede began to tell Kagome what they had found in a neighboring village and what herbs would be best to use if she wanted to keep her miko power. As Kagome wrote down all her notes in English, she began to think of a way to do it without having to get the rest of her soul back. _'He loves her, he loves her and not me…if I took my soul back just to become an inu hanyou he would hate me…I need to read more about the soul part of it…I need to ask Yuka when I see her next.' _Kagome thought as she began to put everything away as she felt Inuyasha's aura getting closer to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: This will mainly be a chapter on Sesshomaru and his mother. Please enjoy and let me know what you think…review! **

That morning, Kagome woke up to the sound of Rin crying and Shippo yelling at someone. Just as she was about to ask what was going on, she heard Sango yell out in anger before running after Inuyasha with her weapon in hand. Just as she had sat up, Kagome opened her arms up as a crying Rin ran into her now open arms. As Rin slowly began to calm down, Kagome looked at Shippo and asked, "Just what exactly happened? Who made her cry like this?"

"Inuyasha told Rin that Uncle Sesshomaru didn't want her anymore that that's why she had to stay with us for a bit longer." Shippo explained.

"He did what?" Kagome asked in a calm voice as she slowly stood up with a crying Rin in her arms.

"Now Kagome, he was just angry because she wouldn't leave him alone. Rin was asking him a lot of questions and he got frustrated." Miroku was heard.

"That still give him no right, he shouldn't have done that." Kagome hissed in a cold voice as she turned to Shippo and said, "Shippo, why don't you take Rin and go play. I need to go and look for your father."

"Now Kagome, I think Sango would have already taken care of it by now." Miroku stated as he tried to stop her.

"He is right Kagome; ye must not over do it." Kaede was heard.

"Oh I won't, it'll just be one sit…I give you my word on that." Kagome spoke as she walked out of the hut and toward Sango and Inuyasha's auras. _'Just wait until I get to you…you won't have to go with Kikiyo; I'll sit you right into hell.' _

He had arrived that morning and knew that he would not get a chance to see his mother until she returned. As he waited in the great hall of her house, he couldn't help but think what his explanation would be. He knew how much his mother hated human women but he had to do this, he had given his word to her and he would keep it. He was a lord, an honorable one and as such he would and could not go back on his word. Just as he had begun to grow impatient, Sesshomaru turned around as he heard his mother say, "To what do I owe this unexpected surprise visit from my son?"

"I need your help with something mother." Sesshomaru answered.

"If that human child died again I cannot help you this time my son. She is lost for good." She answered in a calm and emotionless voice.

"It has nothing to do with Rin." Sesshomaru growled back in a defensive voice.

"I see, then what can I help you will my dear son? And where is your loyal servant?" she asked.

"I need to know if there is any way you will be able to keep a human miko alive so that she can go through the transformation since she wishes to become an inu hanyou." Sesshomaru answered as he ignored her question about Jaken.

"Is she really that stupid? No one has ever survived from it and no one ever will." His mother stated as she began to take a seat across her son.

"No, she wishes to live the life of the man she fell in love with. She is the miko that helped kill Naraku." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why do you address her, a mere human, with such respect?" she asked in a curious voice.

"She has proven to me that she is worthy of my respect." Sesshomaru answered in a cold voice.

"It will be tricky…if she has that much power she will only have a higher risk of dying." She explained as she summoned a servant and asked for some tea.

"What do you mean by that? Why will her life be at a greater risk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My son, do you know what is required to do a transformation like this?" she asked him in a calm voice.

"Blood of the demon that the one wishes to be transformed into." He answered.

With a grin on her face, she locked eyes with her son and said, "Yes, however there is more to it, there is more than just blood behind it."

"What more is there?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused voice. Every time he would talk with his mother he would always be the lost one. It was from her that he got his intelligence from and he was sure that he would still have another century to go before he would be able to keep up with her.

The inu demoness looked around the room as she tried to think of a way to explain it to her son. And for once there was no way she could simplify this matter. After taking a deep breath, she looked at her son and answered him with only one word, "Power."

Kagome stormed through the forest with her bow and arrows with her. She knew that she still had a way to go but she was determined to get to them before Sango could do all the hurting. Just as she entered the clearing, Kagome found Sango yelling at Inuyasha as he easily caught her weapon. Just as the two had turned to face Kagome, Inuyasha unknowingly took a step back. Sango couldn't help but grin as she stepped back. Once he was sure that she was going to give him a chance to talk, Inuyasha dropped the weapons and said, "Now Kagome…I didn't mean it…I just got…I just got annoyed and angry…I'll apologize."

"Inuyasha…do you have any idea how badly you hurt her?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"I'll see you back at the village Kagome, don't overdo it." Sango was heard as she began to make her way to the village. "Please make sure he takes the Hiraikotsu back."

"I will." Kagome called back.

"Feh, wench you better not sit me so many times." Inuyasha growled in a nervous voice.

"Inuyasha, I promise you that it will only be once…and it will be one that you will never forget." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha….SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled out in rage as she added just enough energy to knock him out.

"Power? What do you mean by power?" Sesshomaru growled when his mother would not say any more.

"It is simple, if she is to become an inu hanyou, she must have just as much demonic energy as she has miko energy. Otherwise the two bloods will fight one another until one kills off the other." She explained.

"But if I were to do it I would be able to control the amount of energy I put into the blood for her to use." Sesshomaru replied.

"You assume that the transformation requires blood of a full blooded demon." His mother stated with a wicked grin on her face.

"Are you telling me that she can only use the blood of a hanyou for this transformation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I am, if she was to use the blood of a full blooded demon then it would only kill her, or her miko power will merely purify it. However if she were to use the blood of an inu hanyou her miko blood will accept it." She explained.

"So we will be needed my brother's blood?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, however you must take the Tetsusiga away from him, make him transform and then make her drink his blood in his true demon state. She will get the right amount of power from his blood in that state and her miko side will not purify it since it will have some human blood, thin as it may be, to it." She continued to explain.

"What would happen to her if she that were to happen and a side loses?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If her miko side wins, she would lose all of her miko powers after such an attempt. But if the demon blood that she is to take into herself wins, she will forever be an uncontrollable demon. She would lose herself and her soul to the demonic power she was to gain."

"Is there really nothing you can do for her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You speak as if you have no choice but to try to save her." She replied. "Is she this important to you?"

"No, she is the soon be mate of my younger brother, she does this for him. She does not care what they will see her as; she is willing to take it all." Sesshomaru answered.

With a grin on her face, she turned to lock eyes with her son and said, "I will help you with this, I will give you a demon spell she could use, however if this works and your younger brother does not mate her, you must give me your word that you will claim this miko as yours. You will make her the strongest there is."

"Why do you wish this of me?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Because if she manages to live through this, to live through the transformation, she will be the only known human to have lived through the transformation; the only miko/hanyou alive. No holy man or woman could or would be able to purify her or her mate and she would give birth to demon pups." She explained.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother and knew that she was not lying to him. She had no reason to. She was telling him the truth and if it were to occur would he really do such a thing? She would not go to him willingly. If he gave his mother his word then he would have to keep it; even if it meant he would have to take her by force. However, if he didn't agree to it and left empty handed, he would lose his honor since he would no longer be able to help Kagome accomplish what she wanted; which was to become an inu hanyou just for his brother.

"Your word." She growled out in anger as her eyes began to bleed red. "If I do not have your word I will not help."

After taking a calming breath, Sesshomaru looked at his mother and said, "You have my word, as your only son, and as lord of the western lands. I will make her my mate, by force if needed, should my hanyou brother abandon her."

"Very good, now follow me, there are some herbs she must start taking so that her body will not break with the amount of power she will be storing in it soon."

"Would my hanyou brother be able to smell it?" Sesshomaru asked in a worried voice.

"Why is that a concern?" she answered.

"Because the miko does not want my brother to know her plans; she wants to surprise him." Sesshomaru explained.

"I see, well then you best bring her to me so that I can give her the herbs. Once she has ingested them they will be scent less, the herbs will pick up and become one with her scent." She explained.

"My brother will not allow that." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then just have her follow the aura of a jewel shard that should bring them close enough. His human companies won't be able to come into my lands. Since I have allowed her and that hanyou brother of your to enter you must keep him busy while I deal with her." She explained.

"Very well, but she is also looking for different methods and rituals for her transformation. Also, do not underestimate that miko. She is not one to be taken lightly." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave.

"You sound as if she had been able to purify you at least a bit. You forget my son that you and I, are not effect by any spiritual power. The only miko that could have harmed us is locked within the shikon jewel." She stated in a confident voice.

Once he had reached the door, Sesshomaru turned to face his mother and locked eyes with her. Before she could even say a word, he replied, "That miko had the power to not only to purify me but she also healed me. Do not take her lightly. If you are not careful she will kill for her own…and for my brother's life." in such a cold and serious voice that he had let his mother speechless as he took his leave.

The sun was starting to set and Inuyasha still hadn't woken up. Kagome refused to go back to the village without him but she was starting to grow tired. She hadn't gotten use to leaving her barrier up for so long but she just couldn't help it. She and Kaede had come to an agreement, so that she could continue her training, if she were to leave the village to go and pick some herbs she would have a barrier around the village to protect it. Just as she had fallen to her knees by the side of the lake, she had missed the low moan that Inuyasha let out.

"Uh…Inuyasha…hurry…" Kagome whispered before falling into the lake.

He had no idea how long he had been out for. The only thing that he did now was that he didn't hurt as much as he usually did when Kagome would sit him. And after a sit like that he was expecting a hell of a lot more pain. Just as he had managed to lift himself up, he looked up as he heard Kagome small whisper before watching her fall into the lake.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out as he jumped up and into the lake.

As he looked around for Kagome, he couldn't help but worry for her. He knew he loved her, he knew he probably loved her more then what he had ever loved Kikiyo. But that didn't matter right now. He needed to get to her, he needed to save her. Just as he was about to go up for much needed air, he found her at the bottom by a rock. As fast as he could go, Inuyasha reached for her and in one leap, jumped out of the lake.

As soon as her lungs had gotten the air she had lost, Kagome began to cough out all the water that had entered her body. She felt weak, tired and could barely moved without it hurting too much. It wasn't until she heard his worried voice say, "Kagome, damn it Kagome you better not die on me." that she realized that he had saved her yet again.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome whispered.

"Feh damn straight. What the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled out in relief.

"I…I'm just so tired…the barrier…I can't…I can't lower it…I need to go back to the village." Kagome answered as she began to close her eyes again.

"Kagome, damn it Kagome stay with me." Inuyasha growled as he began to run back toward the village.

Once they had reached the village, Inuyasha got Kaede to look her over while Miroku began to make a especial tea that would help Kagome get her energy back. Once she had drank all of it, Inuyasha looked at Kaede and had her explain why it was that Kagome couldn't lower the barrier when she wasn't in the village to being with. Once everything had been explained to him, Inuyasha turned to everyone and glared at them before leaving them alone in the hut. He didn't like that they kept things from him, he hated it; especially when it came to things about Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That next morning everyone woke up just as the sun began to rise and got ready to leave. After getting Rin into her new clothing, Kagome walked out of the hut with Shippo on her shoulder and Rin holding onto her hand. Although Inuyasha was glad that they were finally moving out, he still didn't feel right letting Kagome travel after what had just happened. Once Sango, Miroku, and Rin were on Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Your son will be riding with us."

"Feh, just get on wench, we need to get going." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Sango warned.

"It's alright, it's my fault." Kagome stated as she faced Inuyasha to add, "Sorry that I didn't tell you what I was doing but I didn't need you trying to stop me. I need to finish my training."

"Oka, are you alright?" A worried Shippo was heard.

"I'm fine sweet heart. Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she finished climbing on his back.

"Feh, don't need to tell me twice." Inuyasha growled.

Soon they were on their way. Although they were going south and deeper into the lands they were in, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was being pulled. Just as they had stopped at mid day by a nearby spring, Kagome froze and looked around. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong. Kagome put up a barrier and said, "We're going to be attacked!"

"Oka!" Shippo cried.

"Mama!" Rin cried as well.

"Miroku can you put up another barrier?" Inuyasha was heard as he drew the Tetsusiga.

"We need him to fight." Sango called as she and Kirara got ready.

"I'm fine, just hurry up." Kagome stated.

"Feh, just move the barrier around you and the pups only. We'll be fine." Inuyasha growled as he turned to lock eyes with her. "I mean it."

Nodding her head, Kagome waited to make sure that everyone was ready before making her barrier a lot smaller so that it only surrounded Rin, Shippo and herself. Once she had done so, Kagome reached for her arrows and turned to Shippo. Shippo looked at his mother and asked, "Mama what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help, you are going to help me." Kagome answered.

"Rin wants to help to."

"Alright, Rin hold my arrows, Shippo honey use your fox fire and light the tip of the air on fire." Kagome stated. "That way we can help also."

"But…Otu said for you to just stay put." Shippo replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she saw the demon lord.

Before Kagome could tell Shippo that everything would be alright, she dropped her bow and arrows, picked Shippo up and ran after Rin. "Rin it can be a trick! Rin get back here!" Kagome's voice was heard as the others continued to fight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was heard as he was thrown back.

"Miroku can you get to them?" Sango was heard as she jumped off of Kirara and landed just in time to block an attack with her weapon.

"No, I have my hands full here." Miroku was heard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha growled. "I don't have time for you weaklings."

"Then try and kill us hanyou." The demon growled in anger.

"Feh, fine by me…Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's growl was heard throughout the forest.

Kagome ran after Rin in hopes of catching up to her in time. She knew that it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru that the little girl was following. She could tell just by the aura of the demon that they were following. _'Shit…I had to drop my bow and arrows…I'm going to have to get Shippo to take Rin to safety.' _Kagome thought as she looked down into her arms to face her worried son. Once she had locked eyes with him, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Once we get Rin back you need to get her away from danger. I'll come and get you two when it's safe."

"But Otu…" Shippo tried to say.

"Your Otu isn't here, you have to listen to me got it?" Kagome replied in a calm yet serious voice.

"Yes Oka." Shippo answered.

"Good, just hide the moment you feel you are safe, I'll be able to sense you both." Kagome replied.

Before he could even reply, Kagome stopped running, put him down and threw a barrier around Rin just as the attack was about to hit her. Knowing that it was his turn to do something, Shippo used his fox fire to blind the demon before taking hold of Rin's hand. Once she was calm enough, Shippo looked at Rin and said, "Follow me."

"But Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stated.

"It was a trick to lure you out." Kagome answered as she created a bow with her miko energy alone. _'I'll only be able to do three arrows at the most. I still haven't gotten all of my power back.' _

"Come on." Shippo urged.

"Mama?" Rin called.

"Go Rin, I'll be fine." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she locked eyes with the demon that had tried to kill her daughter.

"Wench, you will pay!" the demon yelled.

"You wish." Kagome hissed as he aimed her first arrow.

Once she had lowered the barrier around them, Shipp transformed and carried Rin off and to safety. Just as they had reached the point where Shippo couldn't smell Kagome's scent anymore, he stopped, lowered Rin down and transformed back to his normal self. Shippo turned to look at Rin and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, but Mama…how will we get back?" Rin answered.

"Oka will find us, we just need to hide." Shippo answered.

"Where?" Rin asked as she looked around the open filed they had landed in.

"Rin get behind me." Shippo stated as he picked up on the scent and aura of a very powerful demon.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my son's little ward…tell me are you lost?"

"Stay back." Shippo growled.

"Shippo Rin knows this lady…she is Lord Sesshomaru's mother."

"I can protect you at my home. Come with me." She replied with a grin on her face.

"Rin is looking for Lord Sesshomaru, have you seen him?"

"He stopped by yes, he will be coming back to visit me later on today. If you like you can wait at my home for him." She answered.

"No, we're fine." Shippo growled as he held Rin back.

"Rin wants to go with this person."

Knowing that if he let her go on her own he would only be in trouble, Shippo lowered his small claws and began to follow after Rin and the inu demon that had appeared before them. He had no idea what was going to happen but he had to keep protecting Rin until his mother could find them. Kagome had just finished off with the demon that had attacked them when she left a very powerful and dangerous aura near her children. Not liking it, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to run after their auras. _'Shippo, Rin…please be alright…I'll be there soon.' _Kagome thought desperately.

"Damn it! Where the hell are all these demon's coming from?" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he finished off another demon.

"Inuyasha the jewel is doing this!" Kagome's voice was heard.

"Damn it wench where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha growled as he landed next to her. "Where the hell are the pups?"

"They went to go hide while I was fighting off a demon…Sango I need Kirara." Kagome stated in a worried voice as she reached for her arrows.

"What do you need that cat for?" Inuyasha growled as he threw back the demon that had tried to attack Kagome.

"Someone they ended up with a powerful demon. The demon with the jewel shard is doing all this. He is about a mile east from here. Go and get the shard. I need to go after the pups." Kagome explained as she picked up her arrows. _'There, I'll have more energy now.' _

"There is no way in hell you are going alone wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha they need you more right now…please just trust me. I can do this." Kagome replied in a very worried voice. She had started to run toward the aura but had realized it would be fast if she could get her arrows and Kirara from Sango.

"Feh, you better protect her you hear me." Inuyasha growled at the two tail demon cat as he jumped in to help Sango and Miroku in the battle.

"Be careful lady Kagome." Miroku was heard.

"I will." Kagome called back.

"Kirara I'm trusting you." Sango was heard as she fought alongside Miroku.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha growled as he began to make his way toward the demon that had the jewel shard. It was killing him to let Kagome go on her own but he knew she had the power to do this, he knew that she would never let anything happen to the pups. He trusted her and he knew she would return with the pups safe and sound. _'She better.' _He thought.

Kagome jumped on Kirara and said, "Let's go Kirara, we need to get to them fast."

Kirara let out a great roar and took off into the sky and in the direction Kagome had told her to go in. Meanwhile, Rin and Shippo had just arrived at the great house. It was in the middle of nowhere but you could tell that this woman was not pour nor was she weak. She didn't have any servants to help her; she did all her work on her own. Once they had arrived, she walked over to a small box and opened it. As soon as she had done so, Shippo had been able to smell nothing but herbs.

"What is that?" Shippo growled as he covered his noise.

"These are just some herbs your mother will be eating soon." She answered in a calm voice.

"You never wanted to help us. You're just after my Oka." Shippo growled out in anger.

"Careful young one, do not test me. I will defend myself, even if it from a weak pup like you." She growled out in anger.

"I would like to see you try…Rin…Shippo get over here now." Kagome's cold voice was heard as she got off of Kirara while pointing an aura at the demon woman before her.

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he ran toward her.

"Mama…she lied to Rin."

"To think a demon with your standard would lie to children. How very dishonorable." Kagome stated as she placed them in a barrier.

"Are you the miko Kagome?" the demon asked as she ignored her statement.

"I am, now who are you and what do you want with me?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, so you were able to tell that I wanted you. Very good, however I am here to help you out of the request of my son." She answered.

"I was able to get that much out of the demon I killed. What do you want with me?" Kagome asked again before adding, "And do not think I will miss."

"You're power will have no effect on me." She growled in a confident voice.

"Think again." Kagome hissed as she let her arrow go and allowed it to miss but just barely so that only her miko energy brushed against the demon's skin.

As she watched the demons skin burn off, Kagome grabbed another arrow as she heard the demon growl out, "How?"

"Do not underestimate me. I'm tired of it and for once if will be able to kill to prove it if you tempt me." Kagome hissed.

"Miko, what give you the right to attack my mother?" a cold voice was heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was heard.

"She used my pups…and won't answer my questions." Kagome hissed as she kept her arrow locked on the demons chest.

"My name is Lady Lilith. I am Sesshomaru's mother and the women that will be able to keep you from dying during your transformation." She answered.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome turned to glare at Sesshomaru, Kagome said, "If Inuyasha is seriously hurt in any way so help me I am going to make sure that you will not be able to move for a whole week."

"May, may, may, protective of the hanyou aren't' we?" Lilith was heard before she let out a low growl of pain as Kagome's miko energy began to purify her wound again.

"Stop it Mama, you're hurting Sesshomaru-sama's Oka." Rin was heard.

"Indeed you were right my son. You best keep your word." Lilith was heard as she turned around to get the herbs.

"We do not have much time." Sesshomaru growled. "My brother will soon be done."

"Time for what?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"You will have to eat theses herbs so that your body will not break. Your hanyou will not be able to smell the herbs so you have nothing to worry about." Lilith answered as handed her the box of herbs.

"Oka" Shippo called in a worried voice.

"It's alright Shippo. I'll be fine." Kagome called as she lowered her bow, got the herbs and placed them in her mouth.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked down the path Kagome had gone after to go and save the two children. Just as Inuyasha was about to growl at them that he was going to go up ahead, Kirara landed in front of them with Kagome, a sleeping Shippo and a tired Rin with her. Before Inuyasha could ask what happened and if they were alright, Kagome turned to her left and handed Rin over to Sesshomaru while saying, "I'm sorry that she was put in danger but she truly believe that she was running after you…well the demon that looked like you."

"This Sesshomaru will speak with Rin."

"What the hell are you doing here? We're you suppose to be gone a few days." Inuyasha growled as he pulled Kagome and Shippo toward him. He didn't like the way Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome and he wanted it to stop.

"I ran into him when I was looking for Shippo and Rin." Kagome answered.

"It would seem that you need to get strong if you are unable to protect one miko and two pups." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave.

"Inuyasha…I'm tired." Kagome whispered before he could go off on Sesshomaru.

"Feh, come on wench, get on." Inuyasha growled.

"Come on Shippo, let Kagome rest." Sango added as she began to get on Kirara.

"Lady Kagome here is the jewel shard." Miroku offered as he handed her the jewel shard.

"Thank you." Kagome answered.

"Feh, we're heading back tomorrow. I'll find us a place to sleep." Inuyasha growled as he began to lead the way.

"We'll catch up. Kirara needed to get some water." Sango called.

"You go on ahead, Lady Kagome needs her rest." Miroku added.

"Feh, don't take too long or I'm coming back and carrying you four back." Inuyasha growled before running off.

Once he was out of hearing rang, Sango and Miroku looked down at Shippo and asked, "Shippo, what exactly happened? Why was Sesshomaru really there?"

Kagome had told them that they would ask him what had happened and she had told him to tell them the truth. To tell them everything that happened and everything that she had found out while she took care of Inuyasha so that they would be up to speed with the steps she was take in becoming an inu hanyou.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had arrived at the camp site and the first thing that she had done was look over Inuyasha's wounds. She knew that he would have probably tired to hide them from her if she had been hurt but that didn't work out. She was so sensitive to his aura now that she could even use his aura to tell if he was hurt or not. Not that she was going to be telling him that any time soon. Ever since she had eaten the herbs she felt as if she had better control over her miko powers. Not only that but she felt like if she was missing power, but that was just the put of her body that didn't have the power…it was where the hanyou power of her was going to go.

Just as she had finished with the last of his wounds, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm glad your alright and that you let me treat your wounds."

"Feh, not like I had a choice. I didn't want to get sit again." Inuyasha growled in a calm voice.

"Trust me when I say that I will only us that word when I need to…I promise." Kagome whispered into his ear as he leaned into him. It had been a while since they were last alone and she liked it.

"Feh, what about you? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he looked her over and sniffed her.

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"You should get some rest." Inuyasha stated as he wrapped his arms around her so that she was lying down in his arms.

"I should, but can't." Kagome replied as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his embrace, "I have to study and do at least a bit of home work."

"Why don't you just that stupid school of your. It would be a lot better. You'd be less stress and would be able to stay here longer." Inuyasha stated in a gentle voice as he began to let out a low, soothing growl.

"Ummm…maybe I should." Kagome whispered as she began to fall asleep.

"Feh, I'll hold you to it wench." Inuyasha teased as he slowly put her to sleep.

After making sure that she would stay asleep, Inuyasha placed her in her sleeping bag and began to make the fire. Just as he thought he was going to have to go after Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, the four appeared as they walked into the clearing. While Sango looked for Kagome, Miroku gave Inuyasha a weird look since he had been the one to not only set up camp but to be making the meal for everyone else. Shippo jumped onto his father shoulder and asked, "Is Oka ok?"

"Feh, the wench is fine, she just needed some rest." Inuyasha growled.

"I see she tended to your wounds." Sango pointed out as she began to take over for him.

"Feh, didn't have a choice." Inuyasha growled. "Wench would have sat me until I let her."

"I don't believe it." Miroku stated as he looked around and placed a barrier around them.

"Oi, what was that monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"Not you, I forgot to bring some of the herbs Kaede had for Kagome in case her power got to low again." Miroku answered.

"Well we're going back to the village tomorrow so its alright." Inuyasha growled.

"We're going back already?" Sango asked.

"Feh, we got the jewel shard didn't we?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll head out north once we've stayed at the village for the night."

"Are you worried about Kagome?" Sango asked with a grin on her face.

"Feh, I'm going to go and hunt. I'll be back." Inuyasha growled before taking off.

Once he was gone, Sango turned to Kagome with a grin on her face and said, "Alright Kagome you can stop pretending, he's gone."

"Sango." Miroku called.

"She's been faking it; she said she would so that she could tell us what she found out from her friend in her time." Sango explained.

"But she finished telling us." Miroku stated.

"No, she told us what she could find out; she has been reading that book her friend gave her…Kagome wake up." Sango called again.

"Oka is really sleeping. My Otu must have put her to sleep." Shippo was heard as he sat next to Kagome.

"Interesting, Inuyasha must have really put her to sleep somehow." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha ran through the forest looking for some good meat to take back to Kagome. He knew that she wasn't that weak but still, if she needed the extra energy he was going to hunt for her so that she would have it. He had realized since he had seen her use her true power that she was no longer that weak. She would protect herself now that the jewel was not longer sealing away her true power.

Hell even Kikiyo didn't like that fact since Kagome was not starting to show signs of being stronger then her past self. Just as he had reached the river that he had sniffed out, Inuyasha figured he'd just take her some fish and a small bird. Just as he had was about to start catching the fish, Inuyasha was pushed into the river as Koga ran passed him laughing while saying, "See you later dog shit, I'm going to go see my woman."

"Come back here you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha roared.

**(A/N: I know I haven't put Koga into the story but here we go, there has got to be some humor in this story right? lol hope you like the chapter…review!!!) **

She had been in a deep sleep away from the world. Away from all the demon fighting, the heart break, the training, she was in her own world. In a dream that was a future she wished she could have with Inuyasha. In her dream she sat along side Inuyasha in her hanyou form. She had long raven hair with sliver tips. Her claws were a deep blue color and her eyes were a hazel color with specs of gold.

They were watching the village, everything was peaceful. Miroku and Sango were with their children, Shippo was with his girlfriend and Kagome was in the arms of the man she loved. Just as she had turned to face Inuyasha, she was pulled out of her dream as she felt two shikon jewel shards heading her way and fast. Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag and yelled out, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Sango called to make sure that she knew she was awake.

"Oka!" Shippo cried.

But just as Shippo had been about to jump into her arms, he was blown away and slammed into a nearby tree as the whirl wind began to die down. As soon as she saw her son on the floor, Kagome turned to Koga and punched as hard as she could while adding some of her miko energy behind the punch. While Miroku watched with a dropped jaw, Sango ran to Shippo's aid. Just as Inuyasha had entered the clearing, he found a worried Sango whipping some blood off of Shippo's head and one pissed off miko beating the shit out of Koga with miko energy filled punches. Before he could even ask what the hell was going on, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome as he heard her rage filled yell say, "How dare you hurt my son! You idiot you just don't run at someone when they are sleeping! And you especially don't scare a child like that!"

Knowing that if he didn't stop her know, before she would end up hating herself, Inuyasha jumped in and pulled Kagome off of the very injured wolf. Before Kagome could yell at Inuyasha for stopping her, he leaned down while putting a bit of pressure on her neck and said, "Go look after him, he needs you, I'll deal with the wolf."

Kagome turned to glare at Kagome before locking eyes with Inuyasha and saying, "Fine, but don't kill him, he is still our friend."

As Koga struggled to get up, he heard Kagome add, "And I never have, nor ever will be your woman Koga…get that through your head."

"Is it just me or is she acting a bit like Inuyasha." Miroku whispered over to Sango.

"Just a bit." She whispered back as she began to pull out Kagome's first aid kit.

"What do you want wolf?" Inuyasha growled.

"I came to claim my mate." Koga stated. "I do have to leave a countering mark on her before mating season."

"Feh, like hell you are." Inuyasha growled.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me you stupid mutt." Koga challenged.

"Lady Kagome I suggest you get out of here." Miroku was heard.

"No, I'm tired and all I want to do is look after my pup before going back to sleep." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, get out of here unless you want to be marked by him." Inuyasha growled as he tried to keep his demon blood for taking control.

When Kagome said nothing and did nothing but clean Shippo's wounds, Sango quickly stood up and began to gather Kagome's belongings. Koga then grinned and said, "See mutt, she will be mine."

Just as Inuyasha had moved to stop him, Inuyasha was thrown back and pinned to a nearby tree with Koga's sword. Just as Sango and Miroku were about to try to stop him Koga jumped over them and reached for Kagome so that he could finally mark her as his. Just as he was about to pull Kagome toward him so that he could mark her, Kagome took in a calm breath as she allowed her miko energy to protect her. She didn't want to be with Koga. Koga was just a friend and it was about time she made it loud and clear.

Once she had blasted him a few feet away from her, Kagome placed a barrier around the others as she lifted her wounded son into her arms. Before Koga could ask what she was doing, Kagome locked eyes with Koga and said, "I love Inuyasha, I've always loved him and I know that you've always known this. But I have to stop this. I chose him, not you; you are a friend and nothing more. Please understand this."

"Kagome." Koga called out in a confused voice.

"I mean it Koga. I love him, I will only be his mate and if he never chooses me then so be it." Kagome replied. "Please just leave your jewel shards and leave."

"What do you think they are talking about?" Miroku was heard as Inuyasha continued to try and break the barrier with his red Tetsusiga.

"I have no idea but by the looks of it I think Kagome is ending it." Sango stated loud enough so that Inuyasha would hear her.

"I don't fucking care! Let me out wench!" Inuyasha yelled out in anger.

"I see, well then I guess I better go and keep my promise to Ayame then." Koga stated as he handed over the jewel shards to Kagome.

"That would be best." Kagome whispered as she accepted the jewel shards.

Just as Koga had backed away from Kagome fell forward as Inuyasha rushed out of the now broken barrier and caught her before she hit the ground. Before Inuyasha could even try attacking Koga for what he had tried to do, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and whispered, "Catch Shippo," before passing out in his arms.

Taking that as his queue to leave, Koga ran away like a bat out of hell hoping that Inuyasha would not go after him. After catching and handing the wound pup to Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha looked over Kagome and began to sniff her to make sure that Koga had not done anything and that he had not marked her. Once he was sure that he was alright, Inuyasha turned to Miroku and asked, "What the hell is wrong with her? Why is Kagome getting so cold?"

"Inuyasha you do realized that she was holding herself back, she was tired to keep her miko powers from attacking her when you were trying to get free." Miroku explained. "We need to get her back to Kaede so that she has the right herbs in her."

"What about Shippo, Shippo is hurt also and he hasn't woken up." Sango called out in a worried voice.

"That damn wolf, I ought to go after him and kill him." Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red.

"You know that isn't what Kagome wants." Sango called as she got her things together. "I'm taking Shippo to Kaede."

"Miroku go with her." Inuyasha growled.

"What about you and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm taking her to her time; it would be better that way." Inuyasha growled. "Maybe they can help her a lot better."

"True, be careful then." Miroku was heard.

"Make sure she gets her rest. She can't push herself so soon." Sango was heard.

"Feh I know that. I'll see you once the wench is better." Inuyasha growled as he began to make his way toward the well house.

"Be careful." Miroku and Sango were heard before they took off.

After following after them to make sure that they had not been attacked, Inuyasha made his way to the well house. He knew it would be late night once he got to Kagome's time but he didn't care. If she still didn't get better by the next day he was going to be taking her to her own healer. At least he would try before he would get her mother to take her. Once he had reached the other side, Inuyasha jumped into her room through the window and placed her in her bed.

Once he had done so, he closed the window and covered her up to keep her temperature up. He knew that if she got to cold then she would really get sick. After sniffing her one last time, Inuyasha looked over her and grin. He didn't want anyone to know that he was going to mark her. If he marked her than no other demon would be able to. She would get stronger for a while; she wouldn't feel as weak whenever she was done with her training.

'_And I don't care how many times she sits me, she is going to be marked by me and me alone,' _Inuyasha thought as he lifted up her shirt so that he could find a spot to place his mark. Unlike the mate mark it didn't have to go on her neck for all to see. So long as it was his mark, so long as other demons would be able to sense it, it would be alright, she would be mark at his claimed. After rolling her over, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he leaned down and began to leave his mark at the back of her neck, where her hair would cover it.

Once he had left his mark, he could feel the small link grow in strength between him and Kagome as she slowly began to regain her strength. He knew that she wouldn't be happy that he left her things at the other side but he had just brought her back to make sure that she was alright and to make sure she would have her better healers if she needed them. After finding a spot on the side of her bed, Inuyasha sat down Indian style, with his sword across his chest and fell asleep while watching over his not intended.

**A/N: I'm glad to hear that you all are liking the story so far. I thought it would be nice to have some adventure but not so much you know? ******** Anyway I was recently inspired and came up with another story that I am working on alongside this one. However I will not be posting that one up anytime soon. I would like to get most of this one done and ready for you all to have. ******** Once again please let me know what you all think…REIVEW!!!!! **

**Darkiceon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She was glad that Inuyasha hadn't waked her up early in the morning. She was glad that she had been given the chance to just sleep in and enjoy the rest she knew she needed. Well, she would have been, if she hadn't noticed that she was currently in her room, in her time, and in her bed. Taking that something must have happened; Kagome jumped out of bed and began to run around looking for some clothing and the spear shikon jewel shard she kept hidden in her time in case Inuyasha were to ever try to seal her in her time again.

He had been sleeping as for a while, it hadn't been until he was woken up by the sound of Kagome jumping off the bed and running around her room. Just as he turned around to growl at her to stop, Inuyasha froze in his place. Not only did she had a look that he knew meant he was going to get sat, but she wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. Before he could even say a word, Kagome turned around to run to closet only to freeze upon seeing Inuyasha. Not knowing what to do are say, Kagome locked eyes with him.

Realizing that she was not going she was not going to be turning around to cover herself, Inuyasha turned his back to her and said, "I brought you here to make sure you could see a healer from your time if you needed it. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, wait where is Shippo? What happened to him? How is he?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"We'll go see him once you get dressed wench." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"But he was hurt, he was knocked out." Kagome stated in a worried voice.

"Calm down already wench, he is fine; we'll see him once you're ready to go." Inuyasha growled.

"We better, I want to see my pup." Kagome hissed back as she continued to get dressed.

"Feh, pushy wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Does my mother know that we're here?" Kagome asked as she ignored his comment.

"No, but why do you have a jewel shard here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Uh…I'll explain once I'm done getting ready. I'll meet you at the well house." Kagome answered.

"Feh, don't take long, call me if you need help getting out of the house." Inuyasha growled before walking toward the window while keeping his back toward her.

'_Now what? I can't tell him that I kept him here so that he couldn't seal me in my time again…I just can't tell him that.' _Kagome thought sadly.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku looked over Shippo. He seemed to be doing alright, his wound was almost healed and he seemed to be doing fine. While Kaede did say to keep an eye on him, they were busy talking about what was to come. About the new life they were going to be leading. Just as they were about to turn to leave, Shippo came running up to them and looked at the two before asking, "When is Kagome coming back?"

"She just needed to be checked by a doctor in her time. I'm sure they'll be back by the end of the day." Sango answered.

"Come Shippo, why don't you and I go and get some water for Kaede. She is running low on water." Miroku was heard.

"Sango, can ye come with me?" Kaede was heard as she approached the three.

"Kaede, hello." Sango greeted.

"We're going to go and get some water.

"Very good, ye will have a sweet root when ye get back with my water." Kaede answered with a smile on her face.

"Be careful." Sango called.

"We will." Miroku called back.

"What is it Kaede?" Sango asked as she kept her eyes on the two boys.

"I was thinking about what ye told me and, ye must answer me again. Are ye sure that Kagome eat the herbs?" Kaede asked in a serious voice.

"I'm sure, Shippo saw her eat the herbs." Sango answered. "Kaede, what is going to happen to her?"

"I cannot tell ye for I do not know child. Those herbs will give her power the energy and strength it will need to sustain more power. If she does not hurry then her miko powers will only grow more then what they were supposing to and take over that spot." Kaede explained.

"But if that happens she'll only die since she won't have room for the demon power to be held." Sango pointed out.

"Then ye and the monk will have to hurry and find a way. Before it is too late." Kaede answered before turning around and taking her leave.

Kagome had finished getting ready and had met Inuyasha. She knew she would have to answer him soon but at the moment she didn't really want to. She didn't want to make him feel bad. She didn't want to make him think that she didn't trust him. Once she had closed the door behind her, she was not surprise when she heard his low growl ask, "So why did you have jewel shard hidden here?"

"Umm…I have it here in case you ever sent me back again like you did after the second encounter we had with your brother…when you saved me." Kagome answered as she looked into the well.

"Damn it wench…" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't say it, don't say it when you have already said it to someone else. You have no right to tell me that you'll protect me when you've promised it to Kikiyo." Kagome whispered in a sad, broken voice.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. She had never voiced anything about Kikiyo to him and now she was. He had no idea what had changed but she had spoken the truth. He had once promised to protect Kikiyo, so he had no right to say he would protect her but what she didn't know was that he had already ended things with Kikiyo. _'She doesn't trust me…he thinks I'll go to hell with Kikiyo after the jewel is completed.' _Inuyasha thought sadly before jumping into the well.

Realizing that she had gone to far, Kagome jumped into the well and tried to catch up to Inuyasha. She knew that it wasn't fair of her to bring that up but she just didn't want to hear it. She could protect herself now. She had the power to now that the jewel wasn't sealing it and keeping it from her. Kaede had even told her that she not only had more power that her sister but that she could someday surpass Midoriku. Once she had reached the other side of the well, Kagome found Inuyasha waiting for her. As she walked over to him, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't trust you because I do trust you. I know that you would die for me."

"Feh, than what did you mean wench?" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he tried to hide his hurt from her.

Kagome took yet another deep breath and answered, "I just don't want to make you have to make promises you shouldn't be making when you have already made them to someone else. I can protect myself now, and I will only protect myself when you're not around, until that time comes, I'll always need you…but please, don't make promises that you can't keep. It just hurts."

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything, the two were interrupted when Sango and Shippo came running toward them. While Shippo began to call out to Inuyasha and beg him to go and teach him how to hunt, Sango pulled Kagome away to the point where Inuyasha would be unable to hear the two of them. Once Sango got Kagome to herself, Kagome turned to her friend and asked, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Kagome you need to find a way soon. If you don't you will only die." Sango stated in a serious voice.

"What are you talking about? Where did this come from?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"Kaede said that the herbs you took have time limit. If you don't become a hanyou before your miko powers take over that spot you can never become a hanyou." Sango explained.

"Umm…I guess I do have something but I'm going to need Sesshomaru's help and I'm going to need to find a place to do this." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome; I think I just found you a way." Miroku was heard.

"Alright, then, Sango, I'll give you the list of herbs I will be needed from Kaede, can you ask her to have them ready by tomorrow." Kagome answered as she turned to face Miroku. "Whatever it is you better have it so that it gets Inuyasha leaving the village by tomorrow."

"Don't worry, it will." Miroku answered with a grin on his face before making his way toward the hanyou and the fox kit.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go through with this? You could die." Sango stated in a worried voice.

"I want to, I'm sorry that it had to be before you could get married to Miroku but I have to do this…before it gets too late." Kagome answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Are you going to go and tell your mother?" Sango asked.

"I want to, but by the looks of it I don't have a choice but to go through with this without telling her thing." Kagome whispered before turning to make her way to Inuyasha and a crying Shippo.

'_I don't know what is going to happen but I have to have faith. I want this to work, I need this to work. If not for me but for the others, for my family…for the village…for the ones I love.' _Kagome thought sadly as she made her way to pick up her crying son while sitting Inuyasha lightly. Once she had done so, she began to make her way back to the hut. She knew that he was still upset about what she had said, she could only hope that he would not be enraged when he would see her as a hanyou…especially when she tricks him so that she could get him into transforming so that she could get his blood.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a frown on his face, he didn't like the news that he had been told but there was nothing he could do. After taking a calming breath he said, "Feh, fine, we'll leave in the morning. Kagome still needs her rest."

"Alright, I'll go ahead and let Sango know that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Miroku stated.

Shippo turned to look at his father. He didn't want to keep the secret from his father but he didn't want his mother to lose her dream. He wanted her to be able to leave as long as he did, so that he wouldn't watch her grow old. So that he wouldn't watch her die once his father was gone. Just as Miroku had turned to leave, Shippo turned to face Inuyasha and asked, "What if my Oka was a inu hanyou? I wish she was."

Upon hearing Shippo's statement, Miroku slowly turned around to find a very shocked Inuyasha. Upon seeing Inuyasha's shocked face, Miroku grinned and said, "IF only she were, maybe she would be able to stay here with us without having to go back to her time."

"Feh, like if I would let that happen, she deserves a better life." Inuyasha growled out.

"But I want my Oka to stay with me…I don't want her to leave." Shippo cried.

"Feh, don't worry runt, I'll find a way to keep her here." Inuyasha promised before taking his leave.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called in a serious voice.

"What do ya want monk?" Inuyasha growled as he watched Shippo run off and toward his mother.

"What did you mean by that?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said, "Its none of your business monk." before taking his leave.

As he watched the inu hanyou storm off, Miroku couldn't help but feel bad. Soon Kagome would trick him; she would not only trick him but force him to lose trust in her, in all of them. But it was something that they had given their word. They would help Kagome with this no matter what. They were going to help her and make sure she lived.

**A/N: Well there you have it. That's it for this chapter. Don't worry it's not the end of the story yet. I still have much to do and the jewel still needs to be completed. ******** Please let me know what you all think and would like to happen. Review!!!!! **

**Darkiceone**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night Kagome stayed up studying and making sure that she would have everything ready. She already knew how she was going to get his inner demon to come out; she was going to use the spell that her friend had asked her to use. Only she was going to slightly change it so that she could call out his demon blood. After getting everything ready and asking Shippo to hold onto the jewel until she was done, Kagome had gone to sleep hoping that everything would turn out alright.

That morning, Kagome and the others left the village. She had no idea how things were going to turn up but she just had to hope for the best. She already had all the herbs she had asked Kaede to prepare, she had the spell she would use on Inuyasha and had already given Miroku the spell to turn him back to normal. After traveling for most of the morning, Kagome and the others had Inuyasha stop for a break. "Feh, fine but we're not going to set up camp yet, we can still travel a bit father."

"Inuyasha, Shippo needs to eat and Kirara needs to rest. Please just relax." Kagome was heard.

"Feh," was all he had to say before jumping into a nearby tree to relax and watch over the group.

Sango turned to face Kagome and asked, "Do you need some water?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to relax for a bit." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. She could feel her miko powers wanting to grow but she was having a hard time trying to keep them from doing so.

"If you would like I can go and get the water Lady Kagome. It would be no trouble at all." Miroku was heard.

"Feh, drink this wench." Inuyasha was heard growl out as he tossed her one of her water bottles that he had just filled up at a nearby stream.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled as she began to drink the water he had gotten her. _'Water, wait that's it…just like the time I healed Kikiyo. If I throw myself into the water just as I'm about to finish the spell then I wouldn't be able to call for Kikiyo's soul, I'll be able to transform without killing her.' _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called her for the second time.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha, what did you say?" Kagome answered as he closed her bottled water.

"Are you alright? You wouldn't stop trying to drink when you finished the water." Inuyasha growled out in worry.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the test I'm going to be having soon." Kagome lied. _'Not like I need to take it any more anyway.' _

"Feh, you should just forget about it." Inuyasha growled.

"Maybe your right." She whispered so that only he could hear her.

"Well, I say we're about ready to go." Miroku was heard as he felt Kagome's miko powers starting to grow in power.

"Alright, are you ready Kirara?" Sango was heard.

"Feh, you guys go up ahead, I'll help Kagome with her things." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm fine really." Kagome replied.

"Feh, you're going to drink more water before we leave." Inuyasha growled back. "And that's final."

"Fine, Shippo, honey, go with Sango and Miroku." Kagome called as she began to gather her things.

"We'll meet you a ways up, by the waterfall that's at the boards." Miroku called as he got ready to run alongside Kirara.

Once they were gone, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha with a smile on her face. Once he had gotten her backpack and things together, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took her to the nearby river. Once they had reached the others, Inuyasha let out a low growl as he sensed his brother closing in on them. He had no idea what he wanted but he hoped that it would only be a short visit. Once he had placed Kagome down, Inuyasha stood in front of her as he let out a low growl and said, "Show yourself!"

"No, is that any way to speak to your elder brother…Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sango and Miroku replied in a shocked voice. They hadn't even gotten a chance to call him. How was it that he knew what Kagome had to do?

"Feh, what do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"I merely came to see if you would be needing somewhere to stay little brother. I have also been hearing rumors of the jewel shards entering my lands yet I find that it was only you and your pack." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Thank you Sesshomaru but I'm sure we'll be fine." Kagome answered for Inuyasha.

"Feh got that right, we're just here to get the jewel that entered these lands and then we'll leave." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru let out a grin before saying, "I have no idea what you speak of little brother, the only jewel shards that have entered my lands are the one that your miko has."

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to glare at Miroku.

At that moment, Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and gently whispered the word, "Sit." So that he was slowly fall to the floor in a deep sleep. Once they were all sure that he was not going to wake up, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Is she here?"

"No, she will be arriving soon; I will leave your pup under the care of my men. For now you must get my brothers demon blood." he answered as he reached for the fox fit.

"We'll go and get the lake ready." Miroku stated.

"I'll make sure that there aren't any demon around that will attack you while you transform." Sango added.

"Thanks guys, Sango can you add just a bit of the herbs into the water when I arrive with Inuyasha's blood." Kagome asked.

"You best not take long miko." Sesshomaru growled before taking his leave.

"I won't." Kagome whispered as she began to draw the circle while placing some seals around Inuyasha. _'Oh god, please forgive me, Inuyasha place forgive me for what I am about to do.' _

"Kagome?" Sango called just as she was about to leave when she noticed that Kagome's actions had stopped.

"I'm fine, just get out of here, I don't want you guys in any danger." Kagome answered.

"Us? What about you? Won't you be in danger as well Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No, no matter what I know that Inuyasha would never hurt me…even in his demon form." Kagome whispered gently as she finished off the circle.

Once they were all gone, Kagome took in a calming breath as she placed a barrier up so that Inuyasha wouldn't try to run from her once she had awaken his demon side. Once that had been done, Kagome walked over to his side and removed the Tetsusiga from Inuyasha's side before placing it in a barrier of its own. Once that had been done, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to chant. Just as she had thought that it hadn't worked, Kagome froze when she was roughly pulled down and pinned to the growl as she heard his enraged voice growl at her.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha it's me…Kagome."

"Run…" Inuyasha growled out as he tried to get in control again.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as tears ran down and long the side of her face.

"Kagome…Run." Inuyasha tired again.

Kagome took in a deep breath and for the last time chanted, "To sleep he goes the gentle half, for I favor now and so do desire to speak with the violence of his blood, set him free, the ragging blood of his inner demon."

As his nails grew longer, and his markings began to appear, Kagome pulled free as she waited for the demon she had called for. Just as she was about to try again, she stayed still when his eyes snapped open to reveal the usual blood red eyes of the demon that would hunt Inuyasha from the inside. Once he had locked eyes with her, he grin and growled out, "What would a miko want with me I wonder?" in a very tainted voice.

It was then that Kagome realized what she had done with the spell. Not only had she summoned him but she had also giving him intelligence so that he could think, he was no longer a mindless killer, he would kill and remember everything this time so that it would hunt Inuyasha. After taking a calming breath and a step back, Kagome locked eyes with him once more and said, "I have deal to offer you, if you don't take it you will never be freed again, I promise you that."

Sesshomaru had just arrived at the area where Kagome and the others were going to help her perform the ritual. Just as he had arrived he found Sango dumping the herbs Kagome was to use after drinking Inuyasha's blood into the water. He looked at the Taijiya and asked, "What do you think you are doing slayer?"

"Kagome asked me to do this; I don't know why and if she believes this will help her more then I will trust her." Sango answered.

"Sango are you done?" Miroku was heard.

"Yes, are you ready?" Sango answered.

"What is it that you both plan on doing?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Miroku is going to call for the rest of Kagome's soul." Sango answered in serious voice. "Because her soul isn't complete there is still a high chance that Kagome will not live through this."

"Why do it behind the miko's back?" Sesshomaru asked in a curious voice.

"Because Lady Kagome would only stop me, she does not want to remove Kikiyo since Inuyasha's wishes to go to hell with her once we have completed the jewel." Miroku

Before Sesshomaru could say anything different, Kagome walked into the clearing with a demon Inuyasha close behind her. After taking a calming breath, Kagome locked up to face Miroku and said, "Although that is true Miroku, you still won't be able to call for Kikiyo's soul. Kaede tried telling me this and I knew she would have told you so there is a barrier around use right now, you will not be able to do a thing."

"What have you done to my brother miko?" Sesshomaru growled as he watched her grip the Tetsusiga while drawing his sword.

"Kagome…" Sango stated in an uneasy voice.

"Don't worry, he's got full control, and he won't be going around killing people right?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at the demon Inuyasha behind her.

"How, Kagome how were you able to do such a thing?" Miroku asked in a surprised voice.

"Miko, you best not hold on to this much longer, my father's will, will not allow this." Sesshomaru's voice was heard once he noticed her spiritual powers that linked Tetsusiga to her and his now fully demon brother.

"I am your equal…brother." Inuyasha dark voice was heard.

"Inuyasha…are you guys ready." Kagome was heard as she walked over to the water.

"Yes, but what are you going to wear? I don't think you should wear the clothing from your time." Sango was heard.

"I don't think so but since all of this was so last minute, I don't think I'll be able to find something to wear until after words." Kagome answered with a sigh.

"You'll be wearing my hario then wench." Inuyasha was heard.

"No, she will be wearing what I have got for her." Sesshomaru was heard as he pulled out small, neatly folded kimono.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"It is similar to my brothers fur of the fire rat however, since you will be strong, it will be tied to your powers, it will clean and mend its self as well, so long as you wear it, no human or demon weapon will be able to harm you while you wear it." Sesshomaru explained.

Before Inuyasha could growl out and ask why he was giving something to his intended, Kagome hushed him and said, "Thank you, I'll put it on once I come out of the water, is everything set and ready?"

"Indeed it is miko?" Sesshomaru's mother was heard as she appeared next to her son.

"You are late." was all Sesshomaru had to say.

"I had another matter to tend to, do you have the blood you will require?" she asked.

"Is the hanyou you will be using? Where is my son's half brother?" Lilith asked.

"I am Lord Inuyasha, watch it." The demon hanyou growled out.

"How is it that he is being controlled." She asked once more with a grin on her face.

"Wait, Kagome how did you get him to listen to you?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"We don't have time for this now…we must start." The demoness was heard as she felt Kagome's miko powers wanting to grow. _'They have grown, but how is it that she still has the room for demonic energy?' _

"Alright, now once I have drank his blood, if I can't get myself into the water one of you is going to have to push me in there. Once I land in the water do not touch it…" Kagome was heard as she turned to the demon Inuyasha to add, "Once I have dropped and drunken your blood, you will only have a short time before you pass out. If you reach for the sword yourself you will not be knocked out."

"I understand this, you explained it to me already bitch." He growled in a low growl as he leaned down and placed his forehead onto hers.

"How very interesting." Lilith was heard when she noticed that Kagome do not tell him a thing for calling her a bitch.

"Kagome?" Sango called once she noticed the tone of the inu demon's voice.

"I know, just please, I don't like hurting you." Kagome whispered as she got ready.

"I won't, so long as you do not forget your part of our deal bitch." Inuyasha whispered back as he leaned down and kissed her.

Before Sango or Miroku could jump up and stop the full blood hanyou, they watched as he cut Kagome's wrist while pouring some of his own blood down her mother. Once she had gotten to the point where she had fallen into his embrace, the demon Inuyasha drew more of his blood and forced it down her mouth and into her wounds before pulling back. As soon as he had pulled away, the hanyou pushed her into the water while saying, "Call me soon, my intended."

"Intended? Is that what you asked of her?" Miroku asked an enraged voice as he watched the demon hanyou sit by the waters edge and by his sword.

"Indeed, it is what I have always wanted. However she would not believe it if it was my hanyou self that would have asked for her…this way I will get more control and she, as well as he, will get what they wanted."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"What he means Taijiya, is that my brother had already chosen her long ago. He has already told the dead miko this." Sesshomaru growled as the demon Inuyasha reached for the sword so that he could once again be sealed again.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered as they all turned to the glowing water that now surrounded the miko. "Please, please do not leave us."

"No one is to say a word to my brother. It will be I to hand him a letter that she had left him." Sesshomaru growled.

"The hanyou can read?" his mother asked.

"Indeed, he may be a hanyou but he was taught by his noble, human mother." Sesshomaru growled out.

"He will soon be your equal, and maybe more my son. That is if he really does mate with the miko." She replied.

"I will not back away from my word." Sesshomaru growled as he grasped her true meaning.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as they all sat by the water's edge.

Before Sesshomaru could speak, his mother turned to the two humans and answered, "My son as agreed to make his powerful miko his mate should his brother refuse her…weather she likes it or not she will be long to my son if she is rejected by that hanyou brother of his."

**A/N: But your wondering how Sango and Miroku are going to react…lol well you'll have to read the next chapter. Please let me know what you think…REIVEW!!!!! I will be posting the summary to the second story that I will start posting soon. Please let me know if you all like the summary. That why I can edit it while I still can. ******

**Darkiceone**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

His head was killing him, he had no idea what had happened, it wasn't until he had tried to think what it was that had knocked him out, that he remember what exactly had happened. Somehow he began to transform and Kagome was with him. She was crying and apologized before he lost it. Before he could try and figure out what was going on, he lifted his head up as he heard his brothers enraged voice say, "What this Sesshomaru does has nothing to do with you humans."

"It does when it involves my best friend!" Sango enraged voice was heard as Kirara joined her with a low and dangerous growl.

Before Sesshomaru could reply, all eyes were turned to face the hanyou that struggled to get up as he growled out, "Uh…would you all shut up."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Glad to see that it did not take long for him to wake up." An unknown voice to him was heard.

"Feh, go to hell wench." Inuyasha growled as he stood up only to find Sesshomaru standing in front of him.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing alright brother." Sesshomaru was heard as he glared at Sango.

"Indeed, Lord Inuyasha, are you feeling well?" the woman's mocking voice was heard.

"Sesshomaru who is that bitch?" Inuyasha growled in a low and dangerous growl.

"You will show some respect to my mother little brother." Sesshomaru growled.

"Mother? I thought she died?" Inuyasha replied in a shocked voice.

"It would seem that your father lied to you. Why he hid me I have no idea but then, I was the one to leave him so." Lilith replied.

"Feh, like I care, what are you and your mother doing here?" Inuyasha growled. _'Kagome is here…I can smell her.' _

"Inuyasha, are you sure your alright?" Sango's worried voice was heard.

"About that…you might want to read this first brother." Sesshomaru growled as he handed him the letter.

'_It's got Kagome's scent one it…wait…so where is she?' _Inuyasha thought as he snatched the letter and ripped it open so that he could start to read it.

"Please don't hate us." Miroku's low whisper was heard as he took to Sango's side.

Before Inuyasha could ask what he was talking about, he watched as Sesshomaru's mother froze before quickly walking over to the pound before them. Before he could really see what was going on, Inuyasha turned to his brother and heard his enrage voice growl out, "You must read that first, I will not tell you again little brother."

Sango turned to the inu demon and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No, it would seem her power had grown a lot more then what I expected, she will need more blood." Lilith explained.

"Sesshomaru we don't have time for this." Sango was heard as she turned to face the inu demon and his hanyou brother.

"Sango, we cannot ignore Kagome's wish." Miroku's gentle voice was heard.

As Inuyasha quickly read over Kagome's letter he couldn't help but feel at fault, hurt and enraged. Before Sesshomaru could say a word, Inuyasha let out a low growl before ripping up the letter and growling out, "Why didn't anyone of you stop her! Why did you let her go through with this!"

"She needs the blood now." Lilith was heard as she began to put her own demon herbs into the water.

"Before I answer you, you must pour some of your blood into the water." Sesshomaru answered. "If you do not, the miko will die."

"You all better answer me. I don't think she only got help from you Sesshomaru. No matter what she put, I know she had help from everyone." Inuyasha growled as he walked over to the water, slit his wrist and allowed is blood to drip into the water that Kagome was under.

"Inuyasha, why are you mad?" Sango asked in a gentle voice. "She did this for you."

"Feh, I don't want her ruining her life, she does not deserve the life of a hanyou." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to glare at his friends.

"It was not your decision to make." Miroku boldly answered. "She truly believes that you will leave with Kikiyo to hell. She wanted to stay with us; she wanted to stay by Shippo's side so that he would not have to see her age."

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked as he allowed his brother to argue with his human companions.

"Stable for now, she is starting to transform." His mother answered.

"I don't care, she shouldn't have bothered." Inuyasha growled out in a low and dangerous voice.

"Well there is nothing you can do now little brother, look." Sesshomaru was heard.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and his mother all looked into the water as the long raven hair miko began to change. Her short nails were not claws, she now had fangs that grew to the point the tips were hanging out of her lips. Her hair now had sliver tips and was longer than what it had been before. And just like the hanyou she had come to love, she now had a pair of triangular dog ears at the top of her head. Having enough, Inuyasha turned to glare at his two friends before saying, "This is all your fault, if you had only stopped her."

"Kagome told us that she would do this with or without her help. It is thanks to us that she is able to do this with a low risk of dying." Sango yelled at the enraged hanyou.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice. _'I can't lose her, not her.' _

Miroku glared at Sango as she slowly walked off to cool her head before turning to Inuyasha with a sad look in his eye. He didn't have the hurt to tell him that the only reason there was a chance that he that they would and could lose Kagome was because Kagome had refused to call the rest of her soul back to her. She had refused to take Kikiyo from his side. When Miroku said nothing, Inuyasha ran at him and lifted him up and into the air while yelling out, "WHY CAN SHE DIE! WHAT DIDN'T YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF!!!"

Miroku pushed Inuyasha and used his spiritual powers to get the enraged hanyou to let go of him. Once he was free, he locked eyes with Inuyasha and answered, "She can die because she didn't want to take the rest of her soul back. She didn't want you to hate her even more once she woke up as a hanyou."

"She refused to take her soul back for you." Sango added. "That's how much she believed that you had already chosen Kikiyo over her."

Inuyasha took a step back and way from them as if they had just physically hurt them. Before he could even say a word, the now serious inu demon turned to face the three of them before locking eyes with the monk. Once she had his attention she asked him, "Is there a way you can call for her soul weather she wants it or not?"

"Mother?" Sesshomaru called.

"Why do you ask?" Sango added.

"No, she placed a barrier so that I could not do it…she refuses to let me do such a thing." Miroku answered in a defeated voice.

"What do you mean? Can't you lower it?" Inuyasha asked now in a worried voice.

"Are you saying you will allow this?" A shocked Sango was heard.

"Of course! I can't let her die!" Inuyasha yelled back at Sango.

Lilith shock her head before turning to face her son to say, "Then we have only failed her."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru growled.

"If her soul is not completed then she won't be able to finish her transformation. She will be in a coma, in this water until her soul is complete. All of her, including **ALL ** of her soul must accept her new demonic powers." Lilith explained.

"Your telling me that she won't wake up until she get her soul back?" Sango asked in a sad voice. "God what have we done? Kagome, I'm so sorry."

"Brother?" Sesshomaru growled.

As Inuyasha shock with anger and worry, he looked up to lock eyes with his half brothers mother and asked, "Will she be safe?"

"What do you mean hanyou?" Lilith answered.

"If I leave will she be safe? She won't be killed while she can't defend herself is what I want to know." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, part of the reason she is doing this is to prove how strong she is." Miroku anger filled voice was heard.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Even if she is asleep, if she feel threatened Kagome will attack and defend the moment a demon comes and tries to kill her." Sango explained. "That is how much Kagome has grown as a miko."

"Feh, and if she gets her soul back?" Inuyasha growled as he tied Tetsusiga back to his side.

"Then she will awaken as the inu hanyou she desired to become." Lilith answered.

"Feh, fine then, just wait here, I'll get the rest of her soul." Inuyasha growled as he turned around to leave.

"Are…are you going to kill Kikiyo?" a shocked Miroku was heard.

"No, I'm going to bring her here so that she can help Kagome, maybe she'll be able to stop this, hell maybe she'll be able to wake Kagome up without giving up her soul." Inuyasha answered.

"YOU BASTARD! ALL OF THIS, THE REASON SHE IS IN THERE IS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU 'RE STILL TRYING TO SAVE KIKIYO?!" Sango yelled in fury. "**YOU BASTARD…YOU DON'T DESERVE HER LOVE!!!!**"

Before Sango could attack him, Inuyasha jumped away and began to go in such of Kikiyo. He knew that she would not let Kagome die, he knew that she would return the favor and help save Kagome after Kagome had helped save her when Naraku had inserted his miasma into her dirt body. It was all he could do, no one had to tell him how much Kagome had grown, no one expect for him knew her true strength, no one knew. He knew how strong she really was but he still wanted to protect her, he refused to stop protecting the women he loved so much. _'Damn it bitch, you better not leave me…you better not die on me.' _Inuyasha though as he ran faster than he had ever gone before.

The undead miko had been enjoy the nice weather, the nice day with the hunted boy that had been left under her care. She knew that she had no right but at the moment she felt as if she was being a mother, something she had always wanted to become should she had ever gotten rid of the jewel before Naraku had killed her. Just as she was slowly following asleep, she stood up as she felt the a pull on her soul. She could tell that it was not the young miko that had taken her place by Inuyasha's side but the monk that traveled with them. _'What has happened that the monk has tried to call back my soul?' _Kikiyo thought.

"Lady Kikiyo?" Kohaku called. After the death of and the shattering of the jewel once more, he had told his sister that he would see her again once the jewel was whole once more. He would be traveling with Kikiyo and protect her and Midoriku's soul from any demons that would try to kill her for the power she now had over the shikon jewel.

"Something has happened…we must now go in such of my reincarnation. Something has happened to her." Kikiyo stated as she stood up to leave.

"Would you like us to go and look for her location?" the two younger puppets were heard.

"No, it will be alright." Kikiyo answered. "For now I would for you both to find a demon with the most jewel shards. That has to come first before another Naraku is born."

"Yes my lady." They answered.

"Would you like for me to go with you Lady Kikiyo?" Kohaku was heard.

"Yes, it would do you some good to be with your sister while I try and see what happened to my reincarnation." Kikiyo answered.

"I'm ready to leave." Kohaku was hard as he stood up to leave.

"Very well then, we need to go west from here." Kikiyo stated as she began to lead the way. _'Her aura, her soul…its being changed by something…Inuyasha have you died? Why are you allowing Kagome to be changed like this?' _

"Kikiyo, will you be alright since your soul is being called upon?" Kohaku asked.

"No one but Kagome herself can take my soul back, and it would seem that that is not what she wants." Kikiyo explained.

"Alright, I'll keep up." Kohaku stated.

"I'm afraid that in this case it would be easier for me to just have you carried." Kikiyo answered as her soul collectors began to surround her and Kohaku.

"As you wish Lady Kikiyo." Kohaku was heard as he allowed the soul collector to surround him.

Once they were both surrounded by the group of soul collectors, Kikiyo and Kohaku began their trip toward the western lands. As the son began to set, and as they began to get closer to the lands, Kikiyo had her soul collectors places them on the ground. The clearing was open and allowed the full moon to give them light without having to make a fire. Once they were on the ground, Kohaku turned to Kikiyo and asked, "What's wrong Lady Kikiyo? Are we going to go after a jewel shard first?"

"No, I believe I will get my answers in a while, Kohaku I suggest you go on ahead of me. You must also make sure that your sister is alright." Kikiyo answered as she walked over to a nearby tree and sat by it.

"Is she in danger?" Kohaku asked in a worried voice.

"No, but I would like it if you want to go and make sure." Kikiyo answered.

"Feh, the others are fine, but it'd do Sango some good if she saw you kid." Inuyasha's low growl was heard as he entered the clearing.

"Inuyasha." Kikiyo greeted.

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked as he walked over to the hanyou. "Is she alright? Did the monk leave her? What happened?"

"No, she just needs some support kid. I suggest you get moving." Inuyasha growled.

Understanding that Kikiyo and he needed to talk about something very important, Kohaku nodded his head and said, "I'll return to you later Lady Kikiyo. Once I have made sure that my sister will be alright."

Once Kohaku was out of sight and out of hearing range, Inuyasha took a step closer to Kikiyo. Kikiyo locked eyes with the worried hanyou and took in a calm breath before saying, "I can tell that something has happened to my reincarnation Inuyasha. I would like to know what and how this has come to occur."

"If I tell you, you will have to give your word that you are going to help me save her…no matter what it is that you have to do." Inuyasha growled back.

"I will try what I can but if it will keep me from completing my task then I will do no such thing." Kikiyo answered as she kept her cold eyes locked with her former lovers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She had stayed calm as long as she could. She had no idea where she was or why she couldn't move. The pain that surrounded her was unbearable and now the only thing, the only person whose aura had helped keep her calm had left. She could feel the pain dimming but that still didn't help. She wanted the person that had kept her calm, the only aura that she could trust completely. She had no idea why but she couldn't remember a thing, the only thing that was on her mind as she her eyes shot open was to find the aura that she needed by her side.

'_Where…why…who…' _were the one of the many questions that ran through her head. _'Who am I?' _

Once she had opened her eyes she had been greeted by the full moon that hung above her. She could see the herbs as they slowly started to disappear from the water. And as they disappeared she found that she was growing strong, the pain was starting to fade into nothing and she could not move her body so that she could jump out of the water.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she and Miroku stood up as the water began to glow with the light of the moon.

"Interesting, I did not foresee this ever happening." Lilith was heard.

"Mother, what do you see?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Wait, is Kagome dying?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"No, it would seem that my former mate has blessed this girl. It would seem he and his human trust this girl and wish for her to be with the hanyou." Lilith answered.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"You will see." Sesshomaru growled as he and his mother began to move away from the lake.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"Sango, I suggest we move back, someone Kagome has woken up and we are unsure of what her state will be." Miroku stated as he caught on.

"Very good monk you will help us subdue her if she if uncontrollable." Lilith was heard.

Before Sango could yell at the two that they were not going to do anything to Kagome, the water of the lake was thrown into the night sky as the now inu hanyou miko jumped out of the water. Knowing that she would have to get dressed, Sesshomaru turned his back, while forcing the monk to do the same so that the two women that were with him could help the hanyou girl change into the demon clothing he had gotten for her. Sango looked at her friend in shock. She was no longer the miko she once knew, Kagome now had claws, long hair with silver tips, the same dog ears as Inuyasha and a fangs that were longer then their hanyou friend. She was now an inu hanyou just like she had wanted to become.

"Where am I? Who am I?" Kagome's now demon voice was heard.

"Kagome…your name is Kagome. We're friend. You need to change." Sango's gentle voice was heard.

"Unless you would like to stay in those human clothing that will not protect you." Lilith added.

"Kagome…my name is Kagome." she replied as she allowed the two to help her change.

"The miko is like a new born pup." Sesshomaru growled in a low voice. _'Wait…why does she had a light marking on her wrists…this miko…what did was she given?' _

"I'm a miko?" Kagome replied in a shocked voice.

"Sesshomaru shut up." Miroku stated as he turned around once the girls called him. "You were, well still are…Kagome do you remember us at all?"

"No, I don't…where's…someone is missing…who was here also?" Kagome asked as she began to sniff around for the aura that had helped the pain disappear up until he had left her side.

"No, Kagome, we were the only ones here…do you know any of us?" Miroku pushed.

"Just come with us hanyou, you'll slowly remember." Sesshomaru growled.

"Forget about the aura you felt before, he left a while." Lilith answered truthfully.

Before Kagome or Sango could say a word, Kohaku ran through the clearing and looked for his sister. As soon as he had spotted her, he ran at her and hugged her. Sango hugged her brother with tears in her eyes and asked, "Kohaku, what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling with Kikiyo."

"Inuyasha showed up and began to talk with Kikiyo…he said you'd need me….are you alright?" Kohaku answered.

'_This scent…he was with him…which way.' _Kagome thought as she let out a low growl before asking, "Where is he? You were with him so which way did you come from?"

"Kagome?" Kohaku asked in a confused voice. "What happened to you?"

"Kohaku don't answer her." Miroku stated as he placed a barrier around so that she could not leave. "Kagome you have to understand, he left to help you, you'll get your memories once he comes back with what he needed."

"Kagome, just calm down, sit down and we'll explain everything." Sango stated as she tried to keep her friend calm.

"Hanyou do not dare to try and leave." Lilith growled as he got ready to try and stop the girl.

"Kikiyo…Inuyasha….NO!" Kagome suddenly yelled out in worry and sadness, as well as anger, as she turned to leave.

"Kagome you can't leave." Miroku's sad voice was heard. "He needs to do this."

"No! Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she easily broke his barrier.

"You will not leave!" Lilith growled as she threw her down to the ground.

"Let go!" Kagome growled out in fury as her miko energy blasted the demon off of her.

"Watch it miko, I will not allow you to treat my mother in such a way." Sesshomaru's enraged growl was heard.

"Stand down and let me go…I do not know you nor do I trust any of you…just leave me be." Kagome growled out as her claws began to glow with her miko energy.

"Do as you please hanyou." Sesshomaru growled out as he turned his back to her. "I will not stop you."

Before anyone else could, Kagome jumped into the night sky as she began to go in search of Inuyasha and Kikiyo. She had no idea what it was but something deep inside of her was telling her to find him. To find Inuyasha and tell him the truth, granted she didn't know what the truth was but she had to see him. She had to be with him so that she could remember everything. It had been the plan, to give up her memories and toss them aside knowing that Inuyasha alone would bring them back. But he wasn't there, he hadn't stayed. _'Was he that mad at me…was he mad enough to want to leave my side?' _Kagome thought sadly as she used her hanyou speed to move faster.

Sango turned to glare at Sesshomaru and yelled out, "Why, why did you let her go?! She can be killed! She doesn't even know what her demon acts are…all she has is her miko powers to reveal on and we still don't know how that is going to affect her!!"

"Sango you must stay calm. I'm sure he has a reason." Miroku was heard.

"I'll go after her." Kohaku promised.

"Even if you tried boy you will not be able to keep up with her, let alone stop her." Lilith was heard as he turned to face her son. "You will keep your word."

"My brother has yet to make a choice." Sesshomaru growled.

"His choice no longer matters; she is the perfect mate for you, the only one that can truly stand as your equal!" Lilith growled.

"We shall see." Sesshomaru answered before walking away and into the night.

Inuyasha stared at Kikiyo with disbelief. He couldn't believe what her answer had been. Kagome had jumped in and without a second thought saved her life yet she would not return the favor by helping her now when she needed her the most. When she noticed that he was not going to be saying anything else for a while, Kikiyo turned away and added, "It is not like I do not wish to help her, but I cannot risk losing a hold on Midoriku's soul. I cannot allow her to take my soul."

"You have to allow your soul to get as close as possible to her so that she can wake up. She turned herself into an inu hanyou but she needed all of her soul…now if she doesn't get it she won't wake up." Inuyasha explained in a calm voice.

"I will not risk it. I cannot risk it." Kikiyo answered.

"That doesn't change the fact that you would be leaving her to die when she saved you!" Inuyasha roared.

"It does not, however I have something to complete. Furthermore, I should not have to be the one to risk my live because of your mistake." Kikiyo shot back with her own cold voice.

"You cold hearted bitch, what life to you really have anyway." Inuyasha growled as he began to lose his temper.

"Inuyasha, I know that you are not yourself but you will not speak to me in that tone. I will not allow it." Kikiyo warned.

"Or what? What is the dead miko bitch going to do?" Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword.

"Inuyasha, I will purify you if needed be." Kikiyo hissed.

"I will not ask you again, will you nor will you not help her?" Inuyasha growled.

It was then that Kikiyo noticed the protect glow that the necklace that he wore began to give off. Even if Kagome was not at his side she was going to protect him. After taking a calming breath, Kikiyo raised her hands up in the air and said, "Very well then, I'll go and see if there is anything I can do, perhaps my presence may be all that is needed."

"Feh, get on." Inuyasha growled as he offered her his back.

"I will follow after you Inuyasha; it will be much easier that way." Kikiyo answered as her remaining soul collectors began to encircle her.

"Feh, fine with me." Inuyasha growled as he leaped into the night sky to lead the way. _'Damn it bitch, you better be alright, you better have stayed asleep.' _

She walked through the forest not know where to go. She knew that she had to get there but there was nothing she could do. She had lost his scent and she had no idea how or why. As she entered the clearing that boy that had appeared smelled off, she found no one. Not even the priestess Kikiyo. After taking a calming breath, she looked around and mumbled, "I wonder where he could have gone…I would have felt it if they left this world…I know it…where did they go."

"Lost half breed?" a low growl was heard.

"No, just leave me alone and you'll live." Kagome growled back as she raised her claws.

"Only if you hand over your jewel shards bitch." The growl was heard as the large ogre appointed in her line of sight.

"Well aren't you an ugly one." Kagome growled back as her claws began to glow. "I don't know what you're talking about but I don't have any shards…so get lost."

"Then where is this power coming from?" he growled as he looked around to try and find the source of the power that was starting to surround the forest.

"I don't know; now move out of my way." Kagome growled as she slightly lowered her claws.

After looking around and sniffing the power out, he took a step closer to the hanyou before him and growled, "You will become my mate…you have power within you that surpasses that of the lord of the west."

"I will never be your mate; I will not tell you again, move or die." Kagome growled as he spiritual powers began to come forth.

"An inu miko hanyou? How interesting, I will grow in power with our mating alone…come here girl." The ogre growled.

"I warned you." Kagome growled before throwing her attack at the demon that would not let her leave. _'I belong to no other demon then to Lord Inuyasha…' _

The moment her attack hit him, the demon ogre before her, went up in flames as her spiritual powers began to do its work. She had no idea why she didn't have her demon powers but there was nothing she could do until she had the power she was looking for at her side. Just as she began to look around for a place to sleep, Kagome dazed off as a memory hit her, it was in the south, there was a wolf there that knew who she was looking for. She could only hope that he would be able to help her, that he would be able to tell her where and how she could find Lord Inuyasha before it was too late.

'_Koga, prince of the wolf tribe.' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face as she got ready to head south. _'He has the answers I need, the information I want to find him.' _

Inuyasha and Kikiyo had arrived just as the sun began to rise. The moment they arrived they only find Sango, Miroku, and a sad Shippo. Fearing the worst, Inuyasha ran to the water to look for Kagome. While Inuyasha drove him crazy looking for Kagome, Kikiyo turned to Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Shippo and asked, "Where is my reincarnation?"

"She's gone." Shippo cried out. "My Oka is gone."

"She woke up and left since she had didn't remember any of us." Miroku answered.

"What do you mean?" a worried Inuyasha was heard.

"She recognized your aura, could feel when you left. She went after you not knowing who she was looking for." Sango explained as she looked up to face Inuyasha. "She'll only remember us when she finds you. She thinks you went to go find Kikiyo to go to hell with her."

"Inuyasha, if she wonders around for too long she will be attacked." Kikiyo remained him.

"Go to my brother's home, stay there and I'll come and get you guys." Inuyasha ordered as he turned to leave.

"Lady Kikiyo?" Kohaku called out.

"You do the same Kohaku." Kikiyo replied.

"There is one more thing." Sango called out to him.

"Sango." Miroku stated.

"She has more power than Sesshomaru and his other combined and doesn't know how to hide it…you have to hurry and find it before she is forced to become some ones mate." Sango explained as she turned away from him.

There was no way she could tell him that his own brother would also be the one looking to make her his mate. Inuyasha did not have to know this, not when they had just gotten closer as brothers. She would not do that when it was not certain that Sesshomaru had or had not gone after Kagome to make her his mate.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. I'm sorry that I let it slip and left some mistakes on the previous chapters. I will try my best to post up chapters with the least mistakes. Please let me know what you all think of it. The story is coming close to an end so place tell me what you think…oh and the following links below are pictures that show what I tried to descried Kagome as an inu hanyou and what she wear. **

.com/art/Kagome-33951882 (since I unable to properly state what she looked like so that you guys, my readers, could get a better mental image, this is a picture of what looks like in her demon form and what she is wearing. Please let me know what you all think.)

**Darkiceone**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He had just finished putting the young girl had had grown to love to bed. He knew that he would make her his if he was not forced to make that miko hanyou his mate. Although he knew that he could and would grow in power just by making her his mate, he did not want to harm in brother in such a way. He would not lower himself to that just for power. He had more honor then that. Just as he had reached the main court yard, where he would not be disturbed, the full blooded inu demon took in a deep breath as he heard his mother's voice say, "You must go after her as well my son."

"What for mother? She will be found by the humans that she wished to see die. I owe nothing to that miko hanyou." He growled.

"You will not take that tone f voice with me Sesshomaru." She growled. "You may be a lord but I am and will forever be your mother."

"Forgive me." Sesshomaru growled in a cold emotionless voice.

"I will stay and look after your human child and you will go and look for that girl. Bring her back and make her yours. She is the key to make you strong then any demon, even without the shikon no tama you will be unstoppable." She ordered.

"Mother, I will not take the only happiness my brother has." Sesshomaru growled.

With a grin on her face, Lilith locked eyes with her son and said, "Did he not love another before this girl? If so I can bring this dead miko back from the dead and you may have the miko hanyou. You are a much better fit for that power then your hanyou brother will ever be."

"I will not lower myself to a common demon and force a female, hanyou never the less, to become my mate against her will." Sesshomaru growled.

"If she becomes your mate she will be able to make that human child into a demon like you, then you will be able to leave her and keep the child so love so much." Lilith went on.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growled out in anger as his eyes flashed red.

"However if you do not, I will make sure that that child will end up falling in love with the lowest of demons." Lilith growled back with her own anger.

Not wanting to tempt his mother to keep his word, Sesshomaru turned his back to her as he growled back, "I will return with a mate soon. If I find just one hair missing you will regret crossing me…my mother or not you will pay."

"You have my word that I will not harm her until you return to convince me otherwise." She answered with a grin on her face.

Having nothing more to say, Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light as he began to make his way to find the miko hanyou that he was sure many would have started looking for by now. He knew that he would later regret it but for now, he could only hope that his brother would find her before it was too late, before he would have to make her his and claim her as his until Rin come become his mate. _'Forgive me brother, but I cannot let any harm come to Rin, not when she had nothing to do with this…' _Sesshomaru thought as he began to make his way to the wolf tribe hoping that the jewel shards that wolf had would lore the miko hanyou to him.

It had been hours since her son had left the lands and she had only just finished taking care of the things that she was expect to do while he was gone and she in his place. Just as she had began to walk Rin to the gardens so that the child could play, they were stopped by a guard. Knowing that her son would keep his word, she let out a low growl when the guard got to close to Rin before asking, "What is it you need? Did I not finish with what my son had left me for today."

"I'm sorry my lady but there are some humans asking for you, they had a document containing Lord Inuyasha's scent and writing." The guard answered.

"Ummm….let them in and bring them to us. We will be waiting at the south garden." Lilith ordered.

"Yes my lady." He answered as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and guard…" Lilith called out as she allowed Rin to go up ahead of her.

"Yes my lady?" he answered.

"Do not keep me waiting." She growled before turning her back to him and taking her leave.

"I understand." He replied before running off to get the guest.

'_So…the hanyou sent them here…well it would seem that I will have to have some rooms prepared…my son best get that girl.' _Lilith thought as she called for a maid so that she could have the room arranged.

Rin looked at the inu demon and asked, "What is going on? Rin wants to go play?"

"I'm sorry dear; I just needed to ask the maid to get some rooms ready. We're going to be having some visitors and I don't want them to stay in the village." Lilith answered in a gentle voice. Even if she was cold toward her son that did not mean that she would be cold toward an innocent human child. She was just not that evil.

"Will Rin get to play with Shippo?"

"Of course my dear; now come, they'll be meeting us at the garden." She answered as she reached for the child's hand to lead the way.

It hadn't take long for them to be let in. when they had been told that they would meet with the lady of the house, Miroku and Sango looked at each other with confused eyes before realizing what the meant. Shippo, having no idea as to what was going on, looked at the two before shrugging his shoulders and waiting to be taken to Rin so that he and she could play while the adults talked. He believed in his father and knew if anyone could get his Oka back it would be his father. Just as they had reached the gardens, the guard looked at the four and said, "The lady will be waiting for you down this path. Do not go anywhere else."

"We won't." Kohaku answered.

"Thank you." Miroku added.

"Come on Shippo, I'm sure Rin has been lonely." Sango stated as she began to walk up ahead. _'if she sent Sesshomaru after my friend I'm going to kill her.' _

"Sister?" Kohaku's worried voice was heard.

"I'm fine Kohaku, just tired." Sango stated.

"then I'm sorry to tell you that your room are not ready for you." Lilith was heard as she stayed calm while Rin continued to place flowers in her hair.

"Rin!" Shippo cried with joy.

"Shippo! Let's go play." Rin cried as she jumped out of the demon's lap and ran into the garden.

"Stay close." Lilith growled out in a stern voice.

"Who would have thought that you could be so nice?" Sango hissed.

"Kohaku, can you go and keep an eye on them?" Miroku asked as he tried to get the boy out of view so that he wouldn't have to see Sango's anger and sadness.

"Sure, just call me if my sister needs me." Kohaku stated before running after the two children.

"I was once a mother and I know enough when to keep my anger toward the right humans. A human child is innocent and out of the question. I am not dishonorable." Lilith growled out in anger.

"Excuse me but where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku was heard before Sango could say anything else.

"He had to step out; he has me watching over the lands and the child while he is away." Lilith answered in a calm voice.

"If I may ask, what is it that he had to go and do?" Miroku asked as he tired to keep his future wife calm.

"I have no idea." She answered with a grin on her face.

"Lair!" Sango yelled out in anger as Kirara let out a low growl.

"Watch your tone." Lilith growled as her demonic aura began to grow.

"You sent him after her didn't you? You want him to take her…when she already loves Inuyasha. They have been through enough for you to try and pull them further apart!" Sango cried out in fury.

Before the inu demon could get a chance to attack the demon slayer before her, she was forced to take a step back as the two tailed demon cat transformed while the monk before her began to let his spiritual power place her in a barrier/seal. _'Impressive…that girl made it so that I was awaken…I am no longer immune to monk or miko's…she is powerful.' _

"I suggest you keep your hands off of my wife." Miroku stated in a cold voice.

"Miroku." Sango whispered as she tried to hide her tears.

"Very well then, however she has no right to be questioning me like she has, I demand an apology monk." Lilith growled thinking that he would make his woman apologize.

Miroku glared at the demon and stated, "I have no reason to do such a thing because I also do not agree with what you have done. However I will not voice it because I refuse to start a fight when there are children nearby and while the true lord of the lands is not here."

"How dare you." Lilith growled as she stood up.

"I would watch it if I were you." Sango hissed.

"My barrier will not lower until you have no intention of harming us. It will also reform should you try to harm us again." Miroku explained.

"I will keep my word, I will not harm you now let me free." She growled in anger.

Once the barrier had been lowered, Lilith glared at the two before taking her leave. She knew that they would not anything happen to Rin since it seem as if they also had a deep caring for the girl. Once she had left, Sango turned to Miroku and said, "I'm sorry I got you involved but I was just so upset…I can't believe she had him go after her."

"What do you think?" Miroku asked.

"I think that she threatened Sesshomaru somehow. But I have no idea what she could have told him that got him to leave to go in search of Kagome." Sango stated.

"Do you really think he will go through with it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know…if she used Rin against him then I'm sure that he will, he will mark her and once he is able to, he will leave Kagome and take Rin as his true mate." Sango answered.

"Is that even possible?" Miroku asked.

Sango turned to face her husband, even though they were not yet married, she still saw him as such, and said, "I have lots to teach you about demon laws and the way they live."

"Indeed you do." Miroku answered.

Before Sango could even start to explain things to him, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin came running toward them with smiles on their faces. Kohaku had heard Kirara low growl and knew that something had happened but when he found his sister smiling and laughing with the monk that would soon become his brother-in-law, he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that she had found happiness and was glad that she would remain happy. Just as they had reached them, Shippo jumped up and said, "Can we go and play in the village? I want to see the village my Otu grew up in."

"I'll go with them." Kohaku stated.

"Is Rin really going with you two as well?" Miroku asked.

"Rin wants to go too; Rin has never been let out of the castle unless it was to travel with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then I guess we'll go with you, I need to find my kimono for the wedding anyway." Sango stated with a smile on her face.

"I suggest you go with Rin, I'm sure she would like a new kimono as well." Miroku stated.

"Rin doesn't need a kimono, Lord Sesshomaru gave Rin one when we returned."

"Can I have some candy?" Shippo asked in a sweet voice.

"Rin knows where to get good candy…but Lord Sesshomaru is not here." She stated in a defeated voice.

"I'm sure Lady Lilith will give you some money if you ask nicely." Kohaku stated.

"I will go ask, will Kohaku and Shippo come with me?" Rin asked as she began to speak the way Kagome had taught her to.

"She misses her as well." Miroku whispered.

"We all do." Sango replied as she turned around to face him. "We all miss her and there is nothing we can do but wait and pray that she will get her memories of us when she sees Inuyasha."

"Trust me my love; I have been praying since Kagome left us." Miroku whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

She had just reached a nearby river and was tired. She was covered with blood, most of which was not her own, and was drained of all her miko energy. All the demon that had attacked her, though that she carried the shikon jewel and when they found that it was her power alone had tried to claim her. She was not available and knew it, she belonged to him and him alone, and it had been the price she paid to become what she was. _'If only I could remember who I was or who my friends were…were they really my friends or the enemy?' _she couldn't help but think as she rest a bit by the water.

Just as she had finished resting, the inu hanyou sniffed the air before drawing her claws. She knew that she was about to get more unwanted males but that didn't mean that she was going to not going to kill them just because they were stupid. Inu demon mated for life, even if she was just half, she would stick by it, she would not be disloyal to her intended, if she could find him. _'Great, I'm almost drained…I need to get out of here.' _She thought as she jumped up into the trees and began to run as fast as she could.

She had been drained for some while and just needed three different herbs to make a drink that would give her, her miko powers back. That's if she could find it before she was attacked. Just as she was about to defend herself, she was pulled out of the incoming attack as she heard a familiar, yet unknown voice to her growl out, "Kagome why the hell aren't' you with the mutt?"

Not liking that she was being held so affectionately, Kagome pushed the wolf demon away from her and jumped over the demon that had attacked her. Before Koga could ask what the hell had happened to her, he moved out of the way as he heard her yell out, "Move!"

Just as she had yelled that out, Koga jumped out of the way as the demon that had been behind him missed him only to charge at the inu hanyou that he had now noticed. To confuse to wonder why he had thought this hanyou had been Kagome, Koga turned around to kill the demon that had attacked him only to watch the hanyou get thrown back as the demon ran his arm straight through her.

Just as Koga was about to run forward to help the inu hanyou that had entered his lands, he watched as she dug her claws into the demon. With the last strength she had, with the last miko energy she had, Kagome purified the demon that had wounded her before falling to one knee as blood began to pour out of her like a raging river.

As she held on to her wound, Kagome looked up to face the wolf prince and said, "Koga…I need…to talk…to you."

"Kagome!" Koga growled out as he tried to get to her while finishing off the demons that had started to surround her.

'_Get up…we made a promise…get up.' _Her inner demon growled.

'I can't…it hurts…god it hurts.' Her human part cried out.

'_Get up…we cannot die…not until we tell him…' _her inner demon growled as he fought for control.

'_**I suggest you calm yourself…we will keep our promise and we will find him…if only to get our memories back.' **_**Her miko blood stated as she began to heal the wound that had been created. **

'_I…want to fight.' _She growled.

'No…no…I just want him…I want…Inuyasha…Inuyasha.' her human half called out as she began to pass out.

'**I need more energy…the jewel shards…we need the jewel shards.' **the miko part stated as she tried to heal without pushing herself to much.

'_How close do we need to be…' _the demon growled as she began to take control.

But just as she was about to, she was stopped by the human half. She refused to transform and she would fight for control. Even if it meant that she would have to feel everything. Once she was sure she would be able to push herself up, Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself in the arms of the full blooded demon that had been there when she had woken up. His aura seemed familiar; it was very similar to the one she was looking for. Whether it was because of the pain she was trying to ignore or because of her blood lose, Kagome felt safe, she felt as if she had finally found who she was looking for. She looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here? What…took you…so long?" before passing out in his arms.

The wolf prince landed a few feet in front of the inu demon before him and growled out, "Put her down…she's mine."

Sesshomaru locked eyes with the wolf demon before him and growled out, "I don't think so. This miko belongs to me now." as he bared his fangs as the wolf prince.

**A/N: please let me know what you think…REIVEW!!!! **

** Darkiceone**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Inuyasha and Kikiyo had been traveling for a while. They had hoped that Kagome would make her way to the well, if anything she would feel the need to go see her family, even if she didn't remember them. They had just finished cleaning up their camp site when Inuyasha froze. He could pick up on the smell of a familiar person but he just didn't know who it was. Before Kikiyo could ask what was wrong, she reached for an arrow as a female wolf demon ran into the clearing they were in with five jewel shards. Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "What do you want?"

"That's not nice, and after I went through all the trouble of collecting some jewel shards just to hand them over to your miko…wait where is Kagome anyway?" Ayame growled back as she noticed that the miko that stood next to the hanyou was not the women she was familiar with.

"Inuyasha do you know this demon?" Kikiyo asked as she kept her hold on her arrow.

"Feh, yeah so drop the arrow." Inuyasha growled as he walked over to Ayame and accepted the shards she had for him.

"Where is Kagome? Don't tell me you handed her over to Koga?" Ayame growled in anger.

"Feh, it's a long story, actually have you seen or smelled her?" Inuyasha asked hoping that she may have smelled her on the way.

"No, wait are you telling me that you lost her?" Ayame asked. "Koga is not going to like it."

"Feh, like I care what that fleabag thinks. Thanks for the shards, we'll see you around." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Wait, look if you need help I'm sure Koga will help. He is my intended and you use to love her so I'm sure that he will help." Ayame explained.

"Feh, fine, lead the way." Inuyasha growled.

"We don't have time for this, Inuyasha hand me the jewel shards." Kikiyo stated as she took a step toward them only to stop at hearing Ayame's warning growl.

"Those are for Kagome, since she was not here I handed them to her intended so back off before I make you miko." Ayame growled.

"Ayame." Inuyasha warned.

"What? You have Kagome as an intended; don't tell me you are still cheating on her." Ayame growled as she locked eyes with the hanyou.

"He is not, I am merely here to help her recover her memories." Kikiyo hissed as she pointed her arrow at Ayame.

"Secondly Ayame, I have yet to claimed her as my intended." Inuyasha growled.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked in a confused voice. "Her aura is over whelming for a miko…that's why I can't get that close to you."

Koga jumped back as Sesshomaru yet again released his poison whip. He had no idea who Kagome had gotten away from Inuyasha much less transform into an inu hanyou but he was going to find out once she was safely under his protection and not with Inuyasha's the murdering. Just as he had landed, he heard his cold voice say, "Stay back or I will kill you."

"Like you cold." Koga growled. "I got two shikon jewel shards so that makes me faster."

"Even with the whole jewel you will be unable to keep up with me pup." Sesshomaru growled back as he got ready to take his leave.

"I'm not letting you take her. She isn't your to have, can't you feel it." Koga growled back. "She intended to your brother!!!!"

"I am merely taking to her intended; I have no wishes to sleep with a hanyou." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then just wait for the mutt here, I'll send word to him. She needs to rest because of her wounds." Koga growled as he tried to reason with the demon lord.

"I will do as I please and without the request of you pup. Now leave or be killed." Sesshomaru growled as he drew his sword.

"No…don't…friend." Kagome's low whisper was heard.

"See, she needs Inuyasha, she doesn't even know who she is or who I was." Koga growled.

"I will not tell you again wolf, back off." Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru growled in anger.

Inuyasha and Kikiyo ran after the female wolf demon that led the way. Although he didn't like the fact that Koga would give him shit for not only losing Kagome but for allowing her to change herself into a hanyou, but he had to, he needed his help to find her. Just as he had finished taking in a calm breath he noticed what Ayame had yet to smell. It was blood. a strong scent of blood awaited them and he had no idea what to do. _'Wait…what is…why is Sesshomaru close by?' _Inuyasha thought as he began to run faster.

"What are you doing?" Ayame growled out as she caught up to the speeding hanyou.

"Can't you smell it? Blood and lots of it." Inuyasha growled back.

"Koga!" Ayame called as she ran up ahead, leaving the hanyou with the undead miko.

Just as Inuyasha and Kikiyo had reached the clearing, they found a badly wounded Koga in Ayame's arms as she tried to get the bleeding to stop. While she looked after him, Inuyasha looked around and began to sniff around to see if he could find Kagome's scent. Just as he was about to take off, Kikiyo was heard say, "We need to take him somewhere safe so that I can heal him."

"WE don't have time." Ayame growled.

"I need your help." Kikiyo was heard.

"Feh, Ayame just do what she says, I need to go and get Kagome back." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Inuyasha will you really let him die?" Kikiyo's cold voice was heard.

Knowing that Kagome would only feel guilty if she found that Koga had died because of her, Inuyasha let out a low growl and moved to lift Koga up. He turned to Ayame and said, "Keep up and make sure that Kikiyo doesn't lose you. I know the way."

"Fine, but just get him so that he can be healed." Ayame stated as in a worried voice.

'_Kagome…please…don't move…I'll find you soon.' _Inuyasha thought before taking off to go and take Koga to his caver where he would be safe and protected while he was healed.

Once he was out of hearing range, Kikiyo turned to the wolf demon in front of her and handed her some herbs that would help heal Koga. Confused and upset, Ayame looked up at the miko and said, "You are not leaving."

"I must, before my reincarnation is forced to become the mate of a demon she does not love." Kikiyo answered.

"What are you talking about? She is with Inuyasha's brother." Ayame growled. "Lord Sesshomaru would never dishonor himself like that.'

"I believe he is being forced to make it so, if you truly value her friendship and health you will let me go." Kikiyo replied.

"What am I suppose to tell Inuyasha?" Ayame asked in a worried voice. "I can't have him leaving us too."

"I'll have a barrier to keep him from leaving your caves until he has spoken with your mate." Kikiyo answered. "But you must tell him that I merely went to collect a jewel shard for the moment."

"I'll try but he has a better noise then what I do." Ayame stated as she turned to leave.

"I'm sure that you will be able to." Kikiyo stated before taking her leave.

It hadn't taken long for Inuyasha to get there with the wounded Koga in his arms. He didn't like that looks that they were all giving him but when Ayame quickly appeared at his side and let out a low growl of her own, they all rushed over to help them wrap Koga's wounds and to see if Inuyasha needed anything. Once they were done, Ayame turned to Inuyasha and was about to say something when she heard him say, "I know where she went, you don't have to lie."

"She gives you little credit, it's a good thing you chose Kagome." Ayame joked.

"Feh, if I could only get the wench to listen to me now." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you really not feel the link you two have already begun as mates?" Ayame asked in a worried voice.

"Feh, I've felt it for over a year now, knowing that it was not my imagination just makes me grin." Inuyasha growled with a smile on her face.

"Oh, well do you want something to eat or will you sit with me until my intended wakes up?" Ayame asked.

"I'll sit with you but if he takes too long I'm going to leave." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think it'll take that long for him to wake up, he still has the jewel shards in his legs, those help him heal faster." Ayame explained.

"Feh, if you say so." Inuyasha growled before walking into the cave.

"So…what are you going to make her your mate?" Ayame asked.

"When she remembers who the hell I am." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you even know how long that is going to take?" Ayame asked in a calm voice as she placed a wet cloth on her intended's forehead.

"Feh, like I care, I will not force myself on her." Inuyasha growled.

Before Ayame could say a word, Inuyasha and Ayame turned to find the waking wolf demon let out a low growl before he said, "Well it's good to know that at least one of you dogs has some morals."

"Oi, what the hell is that suppose to mean you damn wolf?" Inuyasha growled back. "And who the hell did this to you?"

"Can't you tell?" Koga growled. "To think you would with that nose of yours."

"Koga, what happened to you?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay where it was safe until I happened finish completing the jewel." Koga growled as he struggled to sit up.

After helping him sit up, Ayame locked eyes with Koga and said, "What are you talking about? Oh and he needs your help finding Kagome. She turned herself into a hanyou."

"I know that." Koga growled as he tried to ignore the pain.

"What do you mean that you know that already?" Inuyasha growled.

"If found her, she was looking for me." Koga answered. "She didn't know who I was."

"Feh, she doesn't remember anyone. It backfired on her." Inuyasha growled in a calm voice.

"Well why didn't she stay with you if she came looking for you?" Ayame asked in a curious voice.

"We were attack by some demon that were after her, not the jewel shards." Koga answered.

"Was she hurt?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice as he stood up to leave.

"Sit down, I'll explain everything." Koga growled.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha growled again.

"Your bitch is fine so sit down and listen." Koga growled.

"Koga." Ayame hissed.

"Ayame, get all our men, tell them to be ready to leave by tomorrow." Koga ordered.

"No, I'm going to listen to this too." Ayame growled back.

"Would you hurry up!" Inuyasha roared in both anger and worry.

Ayame sat down next to her intended as she helped keep him up while Inuyasha slowly sat back down to listen to the story before going after Kagome. Once they were both seated, Koga looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Was she there when you got to me?"

"No, just her blood." Inuyasha growled.

"Koga?" Ayame called as she felt his rage rise.

"That bastard." Koga growled.

"Who? What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled.

Koga looked up to lock eyes with the inu hanyou and growled, "Your brother. He got her to make her his mate even after sensing your link with her…he is going to force himself on your intended."

As the undead miko made her way to her reincarnating she could feel her soul being called. It wasn't like before, it was not being called so that it could be returned to her reincarnation, not this time it was answering the call of Kagome's soul. It was pulling her, to aid Kagome as her soul called out to her for help. She could feel her confusion, her pain, and her anger trying to be calmed. _'What had you done?' _Kikiyo thought in a sad voice as she reached the clearing only to find an injured Lord Sesshomaru and a demon Kagome. Just as she had appeared, Sesshomaru let out a low growl before he growled out, "Get out of here."

"I've come to help return the memories to my reincarnation." Kikiyo hissed. "However now that I see her, I have realized that she had been tricked. Something was added to the herbs she had used, something that was meant for this to happen."

"Shut up you undead bitch, I don't want to hear your voice. I love him too…I want to see him before you take him." Kagome's demon voice was heard.

"I'm here to help you." Kikiyo answered as she took a step toward her.

"Stay way, you and this dog just stay away." Kagome warned as her claws began to drip with poison.

"I can take you to who you are looking for." Kikiyo tired again.

"Leave her be." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up only to be thrown away from her.

"I told you not to get near me anymore." Kagome growled out in anger.

"Kagome…do you know who you are looking for?" Kikiyo asked as she realized what was going on.

"No! I just know his aura, his smell…I want to find him…" Kagome whispered as she began to calm down while her human self began to come forth.

"You will not go." Sesshomaru growled out as her poison began to make quick work of his fur. _'She still does not wish to harm me in this state.' _

"Just leave me alone…I……I just want to go home." Kagome growled before jumping into the sky and making her way back to the bone eaters well.

"Did you know what was done to her?" Kikiyo hissed in anger as she aimed her miko filled arrow at the demon lord before her.

"I knew nothing, it was, and is my mother's wish that she become my mate. If you allow this to happen she can grant you life." Sesshomaru growled.

"I am dead." Kikiyo hissed in a much colder voice. "I have lost my chance to live so do not try to tempt me with something that I have come to accept long ago."

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and locked eyes with the miko before him. After a short while of silence, he grinned just as his brother entered the clearing with an anger growl. Before Kikiyo could explain herself, Sesshomaru was forced to avoid his brother's attack as he heard his enraged growl say, "What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you try to force her to be with you!!!!"

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. REIVEW!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once she had reached the village she was looked at with confusion but not fear. By the looks they giving her she were accepted in this village. After taking a deep breath, she walked up to what seemed like to be the village headman and said, "I need to speak with the priestess here…where can I find her?"

"Priestess Kaede is in the herb flied…do you need help finding the way." He answered.

"No, I'll find her myself…thank you." Kagome answered before taking her leave. _'She knows h how I can get home, she knows what I must do. I must find her and ask, I must leave and rest, before coming back for him.' _

Just as she had reached the clearing where Kaede was with the village children, Kagome found herself smiling. Knowing that the children would not fear her, Kagome landed next to the old miko and said, "I know you know where I come from, where can I go to go home. I wish to go home."

"Kagome, ye are back? Where are the other?" Kaede answered as she turned to miko inu hanyou only to freeze.

"You speak as if you know me yet I do not remember you." Kagome growled in anger. "Now tell me, which way do I go if I wish to go to my home?"

"Ye do not remember me child?" Kaede asked in a calm voice.

"It is as I said, I do not." Kagome answered in a calm voice. "I wish to go home, now direct me the path and I will leave your village in peace."

"Be warned child, now is not the time to return to you time. Ye are not ready, ye does not even remember ye mother." Kaede replied.

"What I want is to go home." Kagome growled back as she began to feel weak. _'What's happening?' _

"Are ye alright child?" Kaede asked in a worried voice.

"Stay away." Kagome growled.

"How I wish my son had not grown soft. Come with me child, I can help." The familiar voice was heard.

Kaede quickly lifted her bow while reaching for an arrow before saying, "Name ye self or leave."

"Lady Lilith…mother of the Lord of the west." Kagome growled out in pain as she fell to one knee. "Leave before I kill you."

"What reason have a given you to kill me girl? Or have you remember what I have done?" Lilith mocked.

"Ye will not be warned again." Kaede spoke.

"I suggest you leave miko, before I am forced to kill you." Lilith growled.

"Run miko, I can take care of myself." Kagome stated as she forced herself to stand up.

"Ye will only get hurt child." Kaede answered.

"I said leave." Kagome growled.

"Yes, do leave; I have much to speak with this girl." Lilith growled.

"I do not wish to listen to your words." Kagome growled before taking a step forward in challenge.

"then I will make you listen." Lilith growled.

Kagome howled in pain as she fell to her knees in pure pain. She had no idea where this pain was coming from, it was in her veins, forcing her to her knees and she had no way of stopping it since it was not poison she could easily purify. As she took in deep breath, Lilith walked over to the miko inu hanyou as she said, "Foolish girl, I saw your power and knew it would be a waste if you were to mate that weak inu hanyou. You will be come my son's mate. Whether you wish it or not."

"Stay away." Kagome growled.

"Sleep, and awake to become my sons mate." Lilith chanted as the world around the inu miko hanyou began to fade away to darkness.

Kikiyo held both demon in a barrier of her own. She knew what Kagome was capable and knew that it was her lost memories that was allowing her to place the demon lord in one of her barriers. Once she was sure that they would not attack each other once more, she slightly lowered it and said, "Now, you will speak, and not fight. If we wait too long to return her memories she may not want them back."

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" Inuyasha roared.

"If you truly believe that I would do such a thing than you truly do not trust me yet brother." Sesshomaru growled as he struggled to get up.

"What the hell is going on then? Why didn't you just wait with Koga?" Inuyasha growled.

"She trusted me after being wounded and did not trust Koga. Would you have me force her to stay with someone she did not trust?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Feh, then why are you after her? Why aren't you in your lands?" Inuyasha growled.

"I am not in our lands because my mother has use Rin against me, if I did not return with your intended I would be forced to watch Rin die." Sesshomaru growled in a calm emotionless voice.

"So are you saying that you would force her to be your mate just to grant your mothers wishes?" Kikiyo asked in disbelief.

"No, I would not dishonor myself in such a way, not even for my mother." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then what were you going to do with her?" Inuyasha growled.

"I was going to send her to the one place that you would only be able to reach her." Sesshomaru answered.

"You were going to send her to her time as a hanyou where she had no way of controlling herself?" Kikiyo asked.

"If she was in her time she was sure to remember her family, she would remember them at the least and they could explain to her if she voiced her intentions to them." Sesshomaru explained.

"But what about Rin?" Inuyasha asked. "Won't your mother harm her?"

"I knew you would send your companies to my castle, she will be safe with them." Sesshomaru answered.

"So where is she now?" Inuyasha asked.

"She stated that she would be leaving that she would be going home." Kikiyo answered.

"She's going to the well house." Inuyasha growled.

"Well house?" Kikiyo asked.

"The bone eaters well, it's a well house in her time." Inuyasha growled as he moved to leave.

"I will be going with you." Sesshomaru growled as he struggled to stand.

"You are not fit to travel." Kikiyo was heard.

"I will go to stop my mother." Sesshomaru growled at the dead miko.

"What is that bitch thing?" Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Watch your mouth brother, that woman is still this Sesshomaru's mother."

Having nothing else to say, the three took off toward the village. once they arrived, one f the villagers came up to Inuyasha the undead miko. Sesshomaru had gone his own way when he picked up his mother's scent. Once he had landed and been seen, the village headman walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Are you looking for Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, where is she?" Inuyasha answered in a worried voice.

"Ye must come with me Inuyasha, before it is too late." Kaede's worried voice was head.

"What has happened sister?" Kikiyo answered as she took a step forward.

"Ye both must come, there is a demon wanting to speak with Kagome, she had done something to her, she has bewitched her." Kaede stated as she began to lead the way.

"I will meet you both there, Inuyasha if you may, please carry my sister." Kikiyo was heard as her soul collectors began to surround her.

"Feh, just try and keep up, come on Kaede." Inuyasha growled as he picked her up.

"Ye must hurry." Kaede added in a worry. "Kagome was not herself."

"Feh, I know, I wasn't there when she woke up, but I know why." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, what happened to her?" Kaede added.

"She was tricked and needs our help." Inuyasha growled.

By the time they reached the field that they found blood and marking that showed proof of a fight. Inuyasha could smell mostly Kagome's blood but could tell that she had wounded the woman far more with her miko powers then with her claws. _'Feh, once she's at my side I'm going to train the wench.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to figure out which way she had gone. However before he could pick anything up, He was pulled back as Kikiyo was heard say, "Stand back, there is poison here that will kill you Inuyasha."

"Kikiyo?" Kaede called.

"Kaede, which herbs did you give her?" Kikiyo called as she pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I gave her the ones that rarely grow the ones that you told me to never give to a human." Kaede answered. "I knew that they would help her."

"I see, and do you know of the herbs that the demon gave her?" Kikiyo asked as the ground where Kagome's blood lay began to turn black.

"I do not." Kaede answered. "She could not name them, they were demon herbs."

"Demon indeed, she is a master of poisons, I'm sure of this." Kikiyo hissed in a dark tone.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed the black ground that was turned by Kagome's blood.

"She has also added herbs that would kill her if she did not obey her…Kagome has no choice unless she can remember you soon. She will be brain washed, her heart changed to love Sesshomaru and not you." Kikiyo explained. "Kaede I believe you have what I need to make the drink she will need in your hut."

"Feh, come on you old hag, I'll take you back and get the herbs, Kikiyo are you waiting here?" Inuyasha growled.

"No, I'll be at the god tree; I must find her before she is changed. We share a link just as you and I had Inuyasha, I will find her before it is too late." Kikiyo answered in a determined voice before taking her leave.

He had followed his mother scent knowing where she would take Kagome and where she was leading him. He knew that Rin would be safe now, knew that his mother must have somehow figured what would happen since his brother friends had gone to his castle. Once he had reached the hidden castle within the dry waterfall, the water began to flow as it began to hid his scent. _'Mother, what have you done?' _Sesshomaru thought as he made his way to the room that held his mother scent the strongest.

Once he had reached the room, he found a human, sleeping Kagome as his mother placed a demonic barrier around the girl. Once she was sure that her son was not going to try to attack the barrier to free the girl or that the girl's miko powers would not free her, she faced her son and said, "I'm glad you got free of that hanyou, we have much to do."

"Mother you must stop this, this will not work." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Do not worry, once you have taken her, that dead miko will come to life for that hanyou. He will forget all about this one." Lilith stated.

"He will not, he is the son of my father, we share the same blood, he will not take another, his human heart will make sure of that." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to get his mother to understand.

"He will have to learn to live with it until you have chosen your true mate, just as your father did to me, you will now do." Lilith growled in anger. "And do not worry my son; I have made it so that this bitch cannot bear any children until you have chosen your true mate."

"I will not do this, I will not allow you to do so." Sesshomaru growled as he reached for his sword.

"Are you sure that you will stop me my son?" Lilith asked in a cold tone. "Do not forget that you yourself allowed me to watch over that child before you left your lands."

"If you have harmed her or poisoned her I will kill you, my mother or not." Sesshomaru growled out in rage.

"then you will do as I say, make this girl your mate when she wakes or watch that child die of poison." Lilith growled as she moved to lift the sleeping girl up.

"Where are you taking her?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I will be pleasing her in your room. Until she is awake you may not enter, for now you should go and see the cook so that he may prepare a meal for this girl. She will need her strength if she is to become your mate." She answered before walking out of the room with the human girl in her arms.

'_What will I do now? What will happen when my brother finds his intended in my arms, that she had slept in my bed?' _Sesshomaru couldn't help but think as he did what his mother asked of him. He could feel the poisons in his body moving him to do so, she was a demon of poisons and she was the reason he had powerful poison in his blood. It was also the reason she could control his body just as she controlled that body of Kagome. After speaking with the cook about the meal that was to be made for Kagome, Sesshomaru made his way to the library in the castle where he would read and wait for one of his mother's maids to call on him when Kagome was ready to sleep in the same bed as he. For once in his entire life, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands, had no idea what he should do or how he was to get out of his mothers hold.

**A/N: Well there you have it. That's it for this chapter. I know you all want more Inuyasha and Kagome pairing and I promise that is going to come later on in the story. Please let me know if you all will hate a slight Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing for the next chapter. I will wait to hear what you all have to say. Please let me know, what you think matters to me, since you are all my readers after all, and remember, REIVEW!!!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She had had dreams of a strange a place, where there was hardly any forest to surround her. No demons in sight, only humans yet she had been happy. It had been in these dreams that she had realized she had once been human, that she had once been human, why or how she had become an inu hanyou, an inu miko hanyou to be correct she did not know. She could tell she was in a castle yet she had no idea what. The memories had slowly come back to her but now she could no longer remember why she had ran, why she had left in such a hurry. _'Who was I looking for? Why was I looking for someone?' _she thought as she slowly sat in up in the bed only to face the inu demon that stood in the foot of her bed.

"I am glad to see that you are awake and doing well my daughter." The inu demon growled.

"You are not my mother, my mother was human, my mother is not from this time, so do not call me your daughter. I am not of your blood." Kagome growled in anger as her claws began to glow with miko energy.

"Forgive, I thought that perhaps you would have remembered but it seems that you have not, my sons heart will only break." The inu demon stated in a cold voice.

"Why did you help me? Why am I here and what does your son have to do with me?" Kagome demanded to know.

"If you truly wish to know, come eat with me here in this balcony and I will answer all of your questions." She answered.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked as she slowly got out of bed as her claws were no longer filled with her miko energy.

With a smile on her face and glad to see that she would not attack her with her miko energy any longer, the inu demon faced the Kagome and said, "My name is Lilith, my son is the Great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the west."

"What does the ruler of the west want with a mere hanyou?" Kagome asked as she joined her side.

"You have been chosen to be his mate; you will become the lady of the west." Lilith answered.

"And if I do not wish to be the lady of the west? Will I be able to leave, to go where I please?" Kagome replied in a low growl.

"You will, however once you have retrieved your memories you will see that you are meant for him." Lilith answered. _'Her love for that hanyou is strong if she can still think for herself.' _

"If you are still uncertain my child, just travel with us back to the western lands, live with him, spend time with him and you will see that you were meant to be his mate." Lilith answered with a smile o her face.

As Kagome took her seat and began to eat her meal she began to think things through. Was she really meant for the demon she could not remember? Was she meant to become the lady of the west to rule at his side with a cold heart? Although a part of her scream to just leave and go back to where she came back, back to her own time another part of her told her that she would be fine and would find her answers in the west. After much waiting, Lilith let out a low growl and asked, "Will you are will you not go with us back to the west?"

Knowing that she had to trust her heart, and what her instincts were telling her, Kagome locked eyes with the inu demon before her and said, "I will travel with you to the west and live with your son until I am able to figure out whether I will or will not be your son's mate. That is my answer."

"Very well then, for now sleep, we will leave in the morning to make our way to the west." Lilith answered. "I will be traveling with you until we reach the western lands. Once we arrive I will be going to my own castle."

"Will you leave me alone with your son before I my found my answer?" Kagome asked.

"I will, I have other matter to attend to but I will return to you once they have been attended to." Lilith answered before taking her leave and leaving the miko inu hanyou to her thoughts.

Once she was alone, Kagome looked over the balcony and knew that she would have to find a way to remember what she wanted to remember. She wanted to know the truth; she wanted to make sure that she was not being lied to. After enjoying the night breeze and taking a deep breath, Kagome let out a long sigh and made her way to the bed and sat down to think before going to bed. She knew what she was going to do, she would go to the west, see if she found any familiar faces, and if she didn't…_ 'I'll leave, I'll leave the west and make her way back to my time…maybe my mother will be able to answer my questions.' _

Inuyasha and Kikiyo had made camp a while back, they were closer to the western boards, and knew that they would have to go and get the others since it looked like they would have to fight Sesshomaru's mother for Kagome. They had no idea what side Sesshomaru would take but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a tang of pain at the thought of his brother taking his mother's side. Just as he had finished cooking the fish he had caught easier, Inuyasha turned when he heard Kikiyo, "what will you do if he does side with her? Are you prepared to kill for Kagome or will you allow her to be control liked a doll."

"I won't come down to that." Inuyasha growled. "He won't side with that bitch."

"Inuyasha, if you are unwilling to save her from him, than I suggest you wait with my sister, wait with her and I will return to you your intended." Kikiyo answered.

"I know what I'm telling you. He won't mark her." Inuyasha growled.

"Then where are we going?" Kikiyo asked in a worried voice. "I cannot find her since her aura is being hidden by her own will. Where are we going to look for her now? Why did we come back to the west?"

"We're going back to my brothers lands, I'm going to take his place while he is gone, you and the others will continue to look for the jewel shards to have it complete. I'll wait for my brother and my intended at the castle." Inuyasha answered in a tired voice.

"What are you talking about? Will you really let them control her until you are able to see her? What is she mates with him before you are able to see her, to speak with her? I will not allow that risk." Kikiyo hissed in a cold voice.

"That's not for you to say." Inuyasha growled back as his eyes flashed red with anger. "She is my intended and I know what I'm doing. All she has to do is remember me…all I have to do is get her to remember me."

"If you do not have her at my sister's village by the start of winter I will not allow you to continue your lies. If I complete the jewel before my reincarnation regains her memories I will return for her." Kikiyo warned.

"Feh, whatever, just make sure that Sango and Miroku go with you and Kohaku without another word." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll also be taking that child, the one that is attached to Lord Sesshomaru with me. I will not leave a child with tat demon." Kikiyo replied.

"Feh, good idea." Inuyasha growled.

"I do it to keep her safe and to make things easier for your brother." Kikiyo answered as she accepted the piece of fish that Inuyasha had offered her.

After a while of silence, Kikiyo placed a barrier around them and turned to tell Inuyasha to go to sleep before she found him already sleeping with a small barrier around himself. As she looked over the aura that surrounded him carefully she found that it was her reincarnations memories and her love for them that was still protecting him, that was still giving him the power to control his demon blood. _'Kagome, may you be strong minded and may you remember him when you see him, you both are met for each other, I see that now, please be safe…do not wait…meet him in a few days…once I have taken your friends from the castle.' _Kikiyo thought as she closed her eyes and tired to get her own rest.

Morning came to soon for her as she realized that she was to go and meet with the Lord of the West and his mother for her morning meal. She would go on without a meal for the morning but if she did so then that would only make her look bad, at least that's what she thought. After taking a calming breath and making sure that she would be able to return to her room, Kagome walked out of her way and toward the dining room. Upon entering, Kagome found that she was the first one there and a maid was waiting. As she took her seat at the far left corner of the table, she turned to the maid and said, "I want black tea and nothing else. I also want nothing to eat until I am joined by the Lord and his mother."

"Yes my lady." The maid stated before taking her leave.

'_Um…if I am to get us to being called that so be it…I will agree to be his mate, if I ever find out who I really am and why I left my time to become a hanyou, to live until I can see my family again then I will wait…I have nothing but time after all.' _Kagome thought as she kept her eyes closed.

"You are up early my dear, did you sleep well?" Lilith's tired voice was heard as she walked in with her personal maid at her side.

"I did, but I could not sleep anymore, are you still tired?" Kagome answered.

"Speaking like a true lady." Lilith commented.

"Yes, well I would not like to dishonor your son, the great lord of the west." Kagome answered.

"You will never dishonor me miko." Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard as he walked in to join his mother.

"Shouldn't you be taking a seat next to her instead of me?" Lilith asked.

"I have not asked and nor do I wish to confuse her while she is still unsure of who she is." Sesshomaru answered.

"I know who I am, I understand that I must become your mate, however I would like to put that off, for not if it would not trouble you, I wish to stay here for a while before returning to your castle." Kagome explained.

"My Lord, Lady's, the food is ready." The main maid was heard.

"Bring it in." Lilith ordered as she glared at her son. _'My foolish boy, I have finished what I intended to do…I have made her yours.' _

Sesshomaru locked eyes with the miko inu hanyou before him and knew that she was not lying, she was telling him the truth. After taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru turned to his mother and said, "I will be staying here, I leave the care of my lands in your hands."

"As you wish my son, I will be looking after your son while you are here with her." Lilith stated.

"Thank you for this chance." Kagome was heard.

"After this meal then I will be taking my leave." Lilith replied.

"I would like it if you showed my counted where she can find some clothing if she grows tired of her rode and where she will be able to go should she wish for a warm bath." Sesshomaru growled.

"If it is not a brother, if not I'm sure I will be able to find these things myself." Kagome replied before she began to eat her meal.

"Of course I do not mind child, you will come with me while my son sends word to his servant in his lands so that he will have no worries about the lands he leaves to me." Lilith answered.

"I will send word so that Jaken can speak with my general. You will have to make sure that no more of Naraku's followers try to attack my lands, there are no jewel shards in my lands as well and I would like for it to remain that way." Sesshomaru growled before he began to make his meal.

After sitting in silence and quickly finishing her meal, Kagome turned to Lord Sesshomaru as she was pulled up to stand by his mother and asked, "When will you be marking me as your claimed?"

"I'm sure he will mark you once you have proven that you can read, and write as a Lady should…isn't that right my son?" Lilith answered as she began to lead her out of the dining area.

Having nothing to say about the matter, Sesshomaru stood up and took his leave to start on the letter he would be sending Jaken with the hidden message that his brother was to read. He had no idea how he knew but he had a feeling that after another days search, his brother would be going to meet him back in the west. As she showed Kagome around the castle, she knew that she would no longer have anything to worry about. She would be fine and so would her son. She could only hope that her son would soon mark the girl before they returned to face the hanyou that loved and was loved by the miko.

He had reached the western lands just as the sky had been completely lit by the rising sun. once he had arrived, Inuyasha had ordered for Kikiyo to be taken to the dining room so that she would sit and eat with his friends while he left to go and meet with not only Jaken but with his brothers general's as well. Once they had reached the room where they would be speaking, Inuyasha found that they were ready for. While some were angry that they had been called upon by a hanyou, others did not care, if there lord had shown affection for a human child then they would not be surprised if their lord had finally accepted his hanyou brother.

Before Inuyasha could say a word, the eldest and most enraged of the demon generals, let out a low growl and glared at the hanyou before them before saying, "Give me one good reason as to why I should not rip your head off and place it on a platter for my great Lord's return."

"I am my father's son; his blood runs in my veins." Inuyasha growled. "I will be heard."

"Why should we listen to a weak hanyou that can easily be killed?" another was heard.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me." Inuyasha growled in anger as he not only drew his Tetsusiga while allowing his pure demon blood to come forward.

"It can't be." They all mumbled.

"Yes it is, and if you dare to cross me I will make sure you will never forget that I **AM** my father's son." Inuyasha growled in rage as his demonic aura began to grow with the help of Kagome's link.

"Lord Inuyasha, how can we serve you?" all but one was heard as they fell to one knee.

"I will not serve the hanyou." The youngest of the general's was heard. "Our lord has grown weak enough; I will not serve a hanyou! It will only dishonor my father!"

"Is that truly your answer?" Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face as his blood thrust began to return to him.

"It is hanyou." He growled back while drawing his sword.

"Then it will be your last." Inuyasha growled. And before all of his brothers generals, before the maids that served the generals and before six of his brothers, and not his as well, royal guards, he killed the general that had be little him and allowed his blood covered claws to point out to rest and made his point. "I will not be looked down on. While my brother is away I will be lord, I am my father's son, you see his blood in me…I will rule until he returns…it is my birth right."

"As you order we will follow second sun of Lord Inutaisho…Lord Inuyasha we are at your command." They all stated as the royal guards began to drag the body of the dead general out of the room so that the maids could clean the blood off of the floor.

'_Now that that is settled, I better go and make sure that Kikiyo got the other to go with her…I wonder if I should send a guard…no they'll be fine…they can take care of them selves.' _Inuyasha thought as he took in a deep breath and said, "I will meet with you all the moment my brothers mothers appears, for now I will go and speak with my guest before they leave. I do not want to be called unless Lady Lilith has arrived. Once she arrives she is to be brought here and no where else."

"Yes my Lord." They all called.

Once that had been done, Inuyasha stood from where he had sat briefly and made his way to the dining hall not only to meet with his friend but to eat as well. If he was going to be taking up his brothers responsibilities he would be needing all the energy he could master. _'Kikiyo should have told them the plan by now…I know Sango isn't going to like it but she has no choice, she has to trust me on this one…it has to do with demon laws then with human laws now.' _Inuyasha thought sadly as he made his way to meet his friends and Kikiyo.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After arriving she had not been given the chance to start with the problems that she had started to tend to. Instead she had been lead to the meeting room, the room where her son, the lord, was to meet with his generals, and kept there. She was not told why, she was not told a thing, and all she was sure of was that the guard would no longer listen to her. She was not as high as she had taught her son had placed her. Thinking that her son that turned at her Lilith turned to storm out of the room only to stop and quickly take a seat when she heard footsteps getting closer to the doors. _'I'll see what who it is and what they have to say to me…and then I will return to my son and demand why he has done this to me.' _

As the doors were opened, she heard the generals voice say, "Here enters our Lord, Lord Inuyasha, second son of our past great lord…the son of Lord Inutaisho."

"What?!" Lilith yelled in rage as she stood up and turned to watch as a now demon Inuyasha walked into the room with the generals and two guards to protect him. _'I don't trust the bitch to keep herself in line.' _

"What your tone Lady Lilith, mother of Lord Sesshomaru and nothing else." The general growled.

"Have a seat; we have to talk about something." Inuyasha growled as he took a step toward her. "Or would you rather speak with the generals that have seen me as my father's son?"

"I will speak with the Lord; Lord Inuyasha is whom I will speak with and no one else." Lilith growled back as she slowly took her seat once more.

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha turned to face the eldest general that stayed by his side and said, "Go and tend to the other things that I have asked for, make sure to report to me tomorrow morning as well. I will be alright."

"My lord." He stated before taking his leave.

"Get rid of your guards as well." Lilith ordered.

"Feh you have no power to be ordering me around." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Are you really going to allow these guards, guards that may not have your full loyalty, hear about what we have to speak of?" Lilith asked in a mocking tone with a grin on her face.

Annoyed by her true statement, Inuyasha turned to the guards and maids that remained in the room and growled out, "Leave us."

Once they were gone, Lilith took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she relaxed her muscles in case she would need to use them to fight the hanyou before her. Once she was sure that he was waiting for her to make the first statement, Lilith opened her eyes and locked them with that of Inuyasha and said, "I will not start this, ask what you want but that does not mean that I will answer."

"If you do not answer me I will have you locked up and punished." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to bleed red with fury.

"I know a mere hanyou does not think he will have me obey." Lilith growled in rage, "I am a pure blooded demon, filled with the knowledge of demon poisons and you believe I will answer to you? You have got to be joking pup, I do not answer to you."

Ignoring her statement, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and asked, "What are the herbs you gave to Kagome before she transformed? What herbs did you use to poison her?"

Just as she was about to laugh at home for thinking that she would answer his question, Lilith opened her moth and answered, "They were well mixed in, in small portions so that she would not be killed in her human form. They are plants taken from the oldest of demon trees."

"Did you get that Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back the inu demon with a grin on his face.

"Yes, yes I did and now I will be able to go and gather the herbs that I need to put an end to this." Kikiyo's cold voice was heard as she appeared from behind the demon that

"You worthless hanyou! I'll kill you before my son returns!" Lilith yelled as she stood up to attack Inuyasha.

"Attack him and you will only release my reincarnation's memories. Have a close look at his aura and what surrounds him and you will know what I am talking about." Kikiyo hissed as she took a step forward to defend him.

Lilith looked at the hanyou before her and saw what Kikiyo had spoken of. She did not want her plan to fail she would not harm him. If she did, if she even wounded him seriously, Kagome's memories would be released from him and go back to her so that she would be able to come to him and help him. After taking a calming breath she glared at the hanyou before her and said, "I demand that you give me a room to stay in. I will not leave until my son returns."

"As Lord of these lands, I demand that you leave at once, unless you would like to be kicked out of my lands and banded from them." Inuyasha growled back in anger. "Do not think you can order me around…I am Lord until my brother returns."

"Do you really expect me to follow your order? How are you to think that you can order me…mother of the Great Lord Sesshomaru, once loved by Inutaisho his self." Lilith growled in rage as her eyes began to bleed red.

"You will follow my orders, I am Lord, second son of Lord Inutaisho…should you not you will lonely find yourself in danger." Inuyasha growled as the room was filled with his brothers general's and some guards.

With a grin on her face, Lilith took a step back and allowed her demon blood to calm as she said, "I understand then Lord Inuyasha, I will take my leave and I will not return until I have heard word that my son has returned. I wish you well, and I hope you do find happiness with the choices you have chosen."

"Feh, you won't return until you are called for by me…that is what I have ordered and that is what I will have done…General." Inuyasha growled as he began to make his way out of the room with Kikiyo at his side.

"Yes my lord?" he answered.

"Make sure that she leaves these lands. I want you to follow her and make sure that she returns to her home before night down." Inuyasha ordered.

"As you wish my Lord." The general answered as two of his guards joined his side.

"You think you have won, but let me tell you this Lord Inuyasha." Lilith growled as she was led out of the room the other way. "Should my son mate with that girl, your dead miko will come back to life…tell me…do you truly wish her back now?"

"Get her out of here!" Kikiyo yelled in fury as her miko powers slightly pushed them all out.

'_What? Kikiyo…Kagome…Kagome I don't care about Kikiyo…I love you…you and only you.' _Inuyasha thought as he stayed where he was for a while longer.

Thinking that he had stopped to think about what the inu demon had said, Kikiyo slapped Inuyasha across the face and said, "Our time ended the day Naraku killed me, the day I sealed you to the god tree. If I am brought back Kagome's soul would be taken for that to happen…she would be a walking shell with no soul. Think about that." before she stormed out of the room.

Once he found himself alone, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and mumbled, "Even if Kikiyo were brought back, I'd just keep looking for the Kagome, my Kagome, and the one I truly love."

After making sure that everyone was out of the room, he had the room closed as he made his way to go and speak with Kikiyo, Miroku, and Sango about what was going to happen. He knew that he would have to convince them, he knew that Sango would not want to leave without making sure that Kagome was alright but there was nothing he could do. He needed them out of there so that they could not confuse her, so that he would be able to speak with her as if they were just meeting for the first time. Once he had found them at the garden with the two kids, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "We need to talk."

"Indeed we do, did you remember what I have reminded you of?" Kikiyo's cold and angered voice was heard.

"I have, and I was not thinking of leaving Kagome, I was shocked and was slowly trying to figure out if it would have been as easy at that bitch had made it seem." Inuyasha growled.

"Why do you need us to leave? Why can't we wait for Kagome?" Sango asked in an enraged voice.

"If she is not herself she cannot be confused by us being here…is that right?" Miroku answered before Inuyasha could say a word.

"Therefore we will be going to go collect the rest of the jewel shards and then we will be coming back once we have collected almost all of the shards…" Kikiyo was heard.

"That would be the plan, but I need you guys to trust me. I'll take her back to the village as soon as she remembers who she is and who we are." Inuyasha stated.

After taking a calming breath and relaxing, Sango locked eyes with her and said, "You better take her back so that we can talk to her the moment she remembers who she really is…Kikiyo if you don't mind I suggest we leave now…while I am open to this idea." Sango stated as she stood up to leave.

"Take care my friend; we hope to see the both of you soon." Miroku added before following after Sango to get the children.

"You will inform your brother that Rin was taken with us." Kikiyo stated.

"Feh, I will, just make sure nothing happens to her." Inuyasha answered.

She had just finished her bath and was about to get ready when she heard a knock on her door. Not wanting to be seen she took in a deep breath and held the door closed as she asked, "Who is it and what is it you want?"

"My lady the lord calls for you. He says that it is time for you to leave back to the west…he has matters to attend to." A maid was heard.

"Tell him that I will meet him at the court yard." Kagome answered as she moved to get dressed.

"My lady, he does not want to be kept waiting." The maid pressed on.

"I will get dressed first, tell him that." Kagome growled out in anger as her aura flared to life.

"As you wish my lady." The maid stated before taking her leave.

"And make sure that he knows that if I am to be his mate he best starts to treat me as his equal." Kagome growled to make sure that the maid and Sesshomaru realized what it meant to have her as his intended.

"I will pass on the message…is there anything else my lady?" the maid asked.

"No, that will be all." Kagome stated before dismissing the maid to go and report to her lord.

Once she was alone, Kagome quickly got dressed and may her way to the mirror that was in her room. After looking herself over and lifting the sleeves up so that it was more like a muscle shirt then a long sleeved shirt that protected her, she took in a calming breath. She had grown a liking to the lord and had made her choice. _'He will mark me as his countered or I will not go with him to the west…that will be my answer.' _Kagome thought as she made sure that she had everything she needed, which were just the cloth that she wore before walking out of the room.

Just as she had reached the court yard she was not surprised when she was faced with a very upset Sesshomaru. It had been three days since they had been left alone and she had enjoyed it. While they each did have some time to themselves, she had grown to like him. She knew that she did not love him but at the very least she wanted to be seen as his equal when they reached his castle. Once she reached his side, she locked eyes with him and said, "I have made my choice and I would like to tell you before we depart."

"Then I will hear it from you once we have arrived at my castle." Sesshomaru growled. "I have some matters that I must attend to and that cannot wait for me any longer." _'I will not mark her until she has seen my brother. Maybe he will be able to knock some sense into this wench.' _

"If you will not listen to my request then I will leave from here alone and make my way back to my own time." Kagome growled out in anger and hurt. "I will be listened to before we depart."

Finally noticing the way she had said it, Sesshomaru let out a low growl of his own and said, "Very well then, speak and say what you must."

"If you truly wish for me to go with you to your castle, to your lands then I request that you mark me as your equal. Mark me as you're countered." Kagome stated as she lifted up her hand to stop him from speaking to add, "If you do not do this I will not be returning with you to the west, I will be going my own way from here….make your choice."

Sesshomaru locked eyes with the hanyou before and realized that she spoke the truth. If did not mark her for all to see that she was his and no one else's, she would not go with him to the western lands. She would wonder on her own without a car in the world, she would go back to her time without knowing that the man she loved, but could not remember, was waiting for her in his lands. After taking a calming breath, Sesshomaru looked away and growled out, "Do you know what this means? What you will be seen as and what will be expected from you?"

"I will try to learn my demon attacks until then I will be able to proof my worth by showing them my miko powers. I understand that I have much to learn but I am willing to learn so long as you are willing to teach me." Kagome answered in a calm and cold voice of her own.

As she waited for his answer, Kagome could feel a part of her wanting to run away, wanting to leave and not allow Sesshomaru to mark her as his claimed. To mark her so that she would be unable to be seen or approached by any other male that was not approved of by her intended. Although it was something she herself had just asked for, a part of her was already starting to regret it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been three days since the others left and three days since he had taken over as the Lord of the western lands. He knew that it would not be easy but what he hadn't known was that it would keep him up most of the night. Just as he walked out of the meeting hall, Inuyasha was approached by Jaken with a piece of paper in hand. Just as he had reached the toad servant, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "What is it now?"

"My Lord, I have just received a letter from your brother, it is addressed to you and is stated that it must not be read by anyone other than yourself." Jaken explained.

But before Inuyasha could say a thing, he was approached by one of the other man that he had telling him what needed to be done in the villages and was told, "My Lord, you must come with me, there is a human who wishes to speak with you. She states that her mate has done missing."

"Feh, Jaken leave the letter in my father's study, I will go there once I have dealt with this." Inuyasha growled before turning to face the inu man to add, "And after this I will be retiring to my father's study and I do not want to be disturbed."

"As you wish my lord." The man stated.

"Lord Inuyasha this cannot wait." Jaken pressed on.

"Shall I send the human away?" the man asked.

"No, Jaken give me the letter, you make sure that no one else is allowed to come see me, is she waiting for me in the entrance?" Inuyasha growled as he took the letter from Jaken.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken just go and make sure that a room with some clothing is prepared for Kagome when she and my brother arrive." Inuyasha growled out as he bared his fangs at him.

Having nothing else to tell him, and knowing that he would not be talked down to any more since he was now the lord, Jaken and the servant that Inuyasha had placed on charge, Inuyasha made his way to see the woman that requested for his help while reading the letter. In the letter Sesshomaru stated that he would return with Kagome but that Kagome would not be herself that he would have to do something about it because he would not be putting up with his intended sticking close to him.

"My Lord." The woman was heard as he entered the room.

"Feh, what is it that you wish of me?" Inuyasha growled.

"My mate has gone missing, I have no idea where he could be or where he had gone." She answered.

"How long has it been since he left your side?" Inuyasha asked before calling for a guard.

"It's been two full moons ago. I'm really worried." She answered. "will you please help me?"

Ignoring her request, Inuyasha turned to the guard and said, "Go with this women and get the scent of her mate, find him and bring him back. If he is not honorable, bring him to me before he is returned to his mate."

"As you wish my lord." He stated.

"Thank you, thank you my lord." The woman was heard.

Once they were gone, Inuyasha called for the head maid of the castle and had time prepare a room for Kagome. Her room was to be closes to his and nowhere else. He knew that he would need to spend as much time as he could with her and knew that he would be able to do so once his brother was back and taking care of their father's land. Once he had done that, Inuyasha grabbed the paper and threw it into the fire as he walked pass the fireplace in his father's study. _'Kagome, your almost here, you're almost back at my side.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to take a small rest.

He could remember what his brother had written on the letter and knew that they would be arriving by the next day. He just needed to get things fixed and finished for when his brother arrived tomorrow. Of course once he arrived they would discuss as to what was going to happen and if Inuyasha would stay once he got Kagome back.

After getting everything ready, Inuyasha walked out of his father's study only to find countless of his brother servants running to the court yard. Realizing what this meant, after picking up the scent of his brother and Kagome, Inuyasha pushed his way to the front only to find Kagome and Sesshomaru standing in the coward. Just as he was about to greet them both, he noticed it. He saw the same strip marking that his brother had on his face, on each of Kagome's arms.

They had arrived and she had not expect there to be so many servant surrounding them. He had wanted to leave a day early and knew that he would not be expected. Neither would she. As he kept her close to him with his tail, Kagome looked around as she felt something or someone calling out to. Just as she had began to look around, she locked eyes with an inu hanyou that would not stop staring at her.

Noticing her body tense up, Sesshomaru let out a low growl so that all of his servants bowed down and stayed down as he looked around for whoever Kagome had locked eyes with. The moment he saw his brothers hurt eyes, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "You will go to your room, I'm sure there is one prepared for you now."

"I will not be sent away like some child." Kagome growled back as she kept her eyes locked with Inuyasha. _'Who is he…why do I feel like I know him…like I…no…I have an intended now.' _

"Feh, took you long enough to get back brother." Inuyasha growled as he approached the two.

"I take it you have taken good care of our father's lands?" Sesshomaru growled back.

"I have, a room is already prepared for your intended." Inuyasha growled as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

"Can you please take my intended to her room while I go and see to my people, I'm sure some of them did not come to greet you properly." Sesshomaru answered.

Before Kagome could say a word, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "I will, I'll come look for you after words, do you want her to stay in the room?"

"Yes, she is not to leave the room until I come to get her." Sesshomaru growled as he was glad to be rid of her.

Before Kagome could once again say a thing, Inuyasha took hold of her hand and began to lead the way. As he began to lead the way he said, "I'll see you in a while."

Once they were far enough so that Sesshomaru didn't hear her question, Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she held onto his hand unknowingly and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Inuyasha, the brother of your intended." Inuyasha answered.

"He is not my intended…" Kagome growled back defensively.

"Feh, you have his mark." Inuyasha growled back.

"I have his mark but as a claimed…and nothing more, I am uncertain if I would or would not want to be with him as his mate." Kagome explained in a calm voice.

"Then I guess I won't have to move your room." Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Your room is next to mine." Inuyasha answered as he opened the bed room door and led her into the room.

As she walked into the room, Kagome noticed that he had set up some of her clothing from her time. As she turned to face him, she found Inuyasha closing the door. Once she had his attention, Kagome looked at him and asked, "Why and how do you know about my time and where I am from?"

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha took a step closer to her so that his breath reached her neck and growled out, "Let's just say that I knew you before you knew my brother."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome growled as she tried to take a step back only to be stopped when Inuyasha took hold of her hand while leaning into her neck.

Before she could even stop him, Inuyasha had leaned down and kissed her neck. Unable to stop him, Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure as he sucked on her neck to leave her a small bruise like mark. Once he had pulled away from her, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he took note of the look of pure pleasure that was across her face. Feeling that he was not longer so close to her, Kagome opened her eyes as she heard him say, "You won't leave the room until my brother or I have come to get you…do not forget, for now take a bath and get some rest."

Not knowing how to respond to his actions, Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked out of her room with a grin on her face. As she placed her hand over the mark he had left her, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath as she tried to calm her racing heart. She had no idea that when she would meet Lord Inuyasha that it would feel so right. _'I'm going to have to stay away from him…just until I can get my thoughts together.' _Kagome thought as she began to walk around the room to look for something to wear after her bath.

As he made his way to meet with his brother, Inuyasha's grin faded as he couldn't help but let out a low growl. He did not like the fact that his brothers mark was on his Kagome's arms. That he did not mark her completely but as a claimed. More than one claimed mark could be left on the female; however this only meant that he would be once again fighting with his brother for the girl that he loved. Just as he had entered the room, he noticed that all of his brothers followers were in there waiting. Before Sesshomaru or any of his generals would say a word, Inuyasha let out a low and dangerous growl and said, "Everyone out, I wish to speak with my brother."

When they turned to Sesshomaru for an answer, Inuyasha let out an even louder and warning growl before yelling out, "Now!"

As his generals and servants ran out of the room in fear, Sesshomaru looked at his brother and said, "You did not need to do that brother, I had already dismissed them."

"Feh, I want you to explain yourself now." Inuyasha growled.

After taking a calming breath, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his brother and said, "There was no other way. That wench of your would have not come with me if I had not marked her as a claimed female."

"And your mother's wishes has nothing to do with this?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat across his brother.

"No, however I am thankful that you had that dead miko take Rin with her. This will not be a safe place for Rin when my mother returns." Sesshomaru answered.

"Feh, I told the bitch not to return until she was called upon." Inuyasha growled.

"She is still my mother, I do not plan on going for that girl, if you wish for her to eat you may go and get her or you may take her, her meal. Either way I will not report to her as if she were something to me." Sesshomaru growled out in a cold voice.

"Feh, like hell I'm not going to let her starve." Inuyasha growled.

"Then do what you want to do, so long as you do not bother me with that girl any longer." Sesshomaru growled.

"You will not get away with it that easy, she will not be hidden from view." Inuyasha explained with a grin on his face. "Once she knows what she wants there is nothing that can change her mind."

"Then she will have to realize that I, Lord Sesshomaru, will not be treated as her equal when I am greater than that."

"Feh, you wish, I'll see you later, I'm going to go and make sure they start to make something for Kagome to eat." Inuyasha stated as he stood up to leave.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled with a grin on his face.

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked a she turned to face his brother.

"I may not like her however if you will be trying to convince her, you best leave a stronger claim on that girl." Sesshomaru growled with a grin on his face. "You don't want my people to think that we are fighting for the same female when we are not."

"Feh, then remove your mark and let me tell her everything." Inuyasha growled.

"You know what will happen if I were to do such a thing. You must find a way to win her heart before I am forced to mark her as my mate." Sesshomaru growled. "I will not risk Rin's life."

"Feh, like Kagome would like your bitch of a mother harm the girl…I'll see you in the morning, we will meet you in the dining hall. You will have to assign some things for her to do. Otherwise she will be restless and will only follow after you." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice.

"I will look into it, I'll see what I will have her do, however you are to pick her up from her room and bring her with you, I will do no such thing." Sesshomaru growled.

"Feh, like you have to tell me this." Inuyasha growled before finally taking his leave.

After looking around and finding that she even had some of her school books with her, Kagome had grabbed her math book and began to see if she would be able to better understand the subject now that she was a hanyou. She had really wanted to go back to her own time to see her mother but thought it best to wait until she could find out when her human night was. Just as she had finished reading the first five chapters, she slapped her cheek before looking down at the flat flea in her palm and asked, "Who are you and what do you think you were doing?"

"Lady Kagome, I am glad to see that you are alright…how are you feeling?" the flea asked as he stood up in the palm of her hand.

"I am doing good Myoga…but can I ask you for a favor?" Kagome answered as she relaxed.

"Anything my lady." He answered.

"How do I know Lord Inuyasha? Why do I know him and feel better at ease with him then with Lord Sesshomaru, the man who has laid his claim on me first." Kagome replied.

"My Lady, are you telling me that you do not remember why you transformed into an inu hanyou and that you do not even remember my Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga asked in a shocked voice.

After taking a calming breath and trying to think about Inuyasha and if she really did knew him, Kagome looked at the flea before her and said, "I remember nothing however if you have something that I am unable to remember then I will gladly hear what you have to say."

**A/N: well there you have it. That is it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it so far. Don't worry, it's not going to end soon, I already came up with the perfect way for Kagome to remember Inuyasha and what will happen until she does remember them. Please review!!!!!!!!! **

** Darkiceone **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He had just finished telling her what he had to say, how she had met his lord, how she had grown to love him yet he could not believe that she was not believing a word he was telling her. Although she had asked for the truth it seemed as if she refused to listen to it. Just as he was about to tell her the reason, the real reason that would have granted her, her memories back, Kagome turned to the door while throwing the flea over her shoulder and asked, "Who is it?"

"It is me…Lord Inuyasha, may I come in?"

Before Myoga could say a word, Kagome stepped on him and threw him out of the balcony window and said, "Come on Lord Inuyasha."

"You will be eating in your room tonight; my brother has many things to do and cannot have dinner with you tonight." Inuyasha growled as a maid followed in after him and set a tray of food down for her.

"I want to see the man that has claimed now." Kagome growled out in anger. "I will not be ignored after he has marked me."

Inuyasha let out a low grow of his own and waited for the maid to leave the room. Once she was gone, he took a step toward her as she let out a growl of her own before adding, "I demand that you take me to him now!"

As he let out an enraged growl of his own, Inuyasha pinned her to the wall as he began to suck and lightly bit the mark he had left on her neck. Once she had gone completely still and waited for his reply, "Do not forget wench, I also marked you. You do not only bare the mark of my brother so do not be little me."

Once he had let go of her, Kagome feel to the floor, and to her knees as a sudden memory hit her. Before she could even let out an angry growl of her own, or demand his reason for marking her, Kagome locked eyes with him as he growled out, "I'll come and get you in the morning when my brother wishes to eat with you. Until then you are not to leave this room, understand?"

"I understand, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as her eyes were still glazed over with a mixture of pleasure and confusion.

Thinking that he had gone too far, Inuyasha stormed out of the room in a rage. He hadn't meant to scare her like that; hell he hadn't meant to make her think that he had marked her only because his brother had done so. However he had no idea that the reason she had reacted the way she had was because she had actually gotten a memory of what Myoga had told her. _'He was right…Inuyasha…he is the one that I loved but…what will I do not…is he really right for me? Or will he leave me for Kikiyo? God I feel so lost.' _Kagome thought as tears began to roll down the side of her face.

Not feeling hungry at all, Kagome took in a deep breath and made her way to the balcony. She knew that she would have to face the truth that she had been told. She would have to soon realize that she was really meant for Lord Inuyasha and no one else. After enjoying some of the fresh air, Kagome walked back in, had the tray removed before she changed into some sleeping clothing that Inuyasha had set in her room and went to bed.

That night, Kagome slept at ease knowing that she was safe and that she would be safe so long as she remained in that room. However she had been so tired that she had not noticed the late night visitor that had entered her room to check on her. Once he was sure that she was not going to wake up, Inuyasha walked over to her bed and covered her up so that she would not get cold. He knew that she would be able to tell that he had entered her room but he didn't care, he just wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Just as he had turned to leave the room, Inuyasha froze in his place when Kagome reached for his hand and mumbled, "Please, don't….don't leave…stay…Inu….yasha."

"Feh," was all Inuyasha had to say was he got closer to her bed as she griped his hand tightly.

Once she had completely fallen asleep, Inuyasha slowly got out of her bed and left her to her dreams. Once he had closed the door behind him, Kagome slowly began to wake up as she felt the loss of warmth that had helped her sleep moments ago. After looking around and realizing that Inuyasha had been in her room, Kagome claimed out of bed and made her way to the bath room to wash her face. _'What was that? Those dreams…were they…could they have been…my memories?' _Kagome thought as she poured cold water all over her face.

"Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" the flea was heard.

"I am fine, just get out of here, I do not wish to hear any more of your stories. I don't want to know anymore…my dreams…my heart….it hurts whenever I try to remember anything. Just leave me alone." Kagome whispered in a broken voice.

"But Lady Kagome, you must want to know the ending…" Myoga pressed.

"Leave or be killed." Kagome growled out in anger as she made her way back to her bed.

Without another word, the flea demon took his leave and began to make his way to his Lords room. He was not sure of Inuyasha would b awake or asleep but he did not care, he needed to tell him what was going on. Myoga needed to tell Inuyasha that Kagome was starting to remember some things but she did not believe was she was starting to remember, she did not want to believe because of the pain that it would bring her.

Upon entering the room, Myoga find Inuyasha sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Knowing that this was not the time to upset his lord, Myoga approached him with caution and said, "My Lord, may I speak with you?"

"What is it you flea?" Inuyasha growled in a calm voice.

"Are you aware of Lady Kagome's health at the moment." He asked.

"I know she doesn't remember me, I know that she doesn't want me…maybe I should just leave her be." Inuyasha growled.

"You can't do that my lord." Myoga stated as he began to jump up and down on his master's hand.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

Myoga took in a deep breath, locked eyes with his lord and answered, "Because she is starting to remember some things…you must wait…and help her."

After dressing back into her robes, Kagome made her way toward the dresser so that she could comb her hair. Once she was dressed and was happy with the way she looked, Kagome looked around and tired to stay calm. If she waited for Inuyasha to come and get her he would only make her want him again, he would only confuse her once more. After taking in a calm breath, she slowly let it out while surrounding herself in pure miko energy. She had no idea why she even had such control since she didn't remember ever having it but she didn't really care. If it could help her got out of lock down she would use it to her advantage.

As she walked out of the room and through the halls, Kagome noticed that not even the human maids could see or hear her walking down the halls. She could hear her own foots steps as she walked down the lonely halls but she knew that they would not be heard until she wished for them to be heard. _'What am I doing? I should just go back home and ask my mother…she is the only one I can trust…if she says that I love…Inuyasha….I love Inuyasha….' _Kagome thought as she stopped walking only to yell out, "Why does it feel so right saying that?!"

When no one answered and once she was sure that no one would come looking for her, Kagome took in a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She was lost and confused and hated it. All she wanted to do was go home, or go somewhere where she would be able to think without worrying about who would be looking for her or who would be worried if she went missing. Just as she had reached the garden, Kagome froze when she heard his enraged voice growl out, "What the hell do you think you are doing wench?"

As she turned to face the inu hanyou that had found her, Kagome let out a low growl and said, "First of all I was not going to stay locked up like some animal, secondly…the name is Kagome…Ka…go…me….get it right."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Kagome froze and feel forward as the world around her threathened to go black. Flashes, of what seemed to be memories, evaded her mind. _'What…what…is this?' _she thought.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out in worry as he moved to catch her and keep her from following and slamming her head against the cold ground.

"Uh…Inuyasha….you jerk." Kagome mumbled before passing out in his arms.

"My lord?" a maid was heard as she appeared in the garden.

"Tell my brother to meet me in Kagome's room. Tell him that it is important and do not keep me waiting." Inuyasha ordered before he stormed off to take Kagome to her room.

"Yes my lord." The maid stated as she made her way to go and see the Great Lord of the West.

He had not expected her to find out so quickly and had not expected her to wait to send out an invention for her to come and see him in the west. He knew that his brother must had had something to do with it but thought nothing of it. He would rather put that off for a day then deal with his mother and her threats. Just as he had finished writing the letter that would allow her entrance to his lands, Sesshomaru looked up when his head maid say, "My Lord, your brother wishes to speak with you in Lady Kagome's room. She has fallen ill my lord."

"Make sure that our meals are not served until we are ready to eat." Sesshomaru growled before making his way to go and make his to Kagome's room.

"My lord, if I may." She called out.

"Speak." Sesshomaru growled.

"Although she is a hanyou I fear that she is not well. I request that you allow me to go and get Master Totosai so that he can make a seal for this girl. She will break soon and it will only cause trouble for you my lord." She spoke. She knew that truth of hanyou's. She had been the head maid since before he was born, his father trusted her and she had yet given a reason as to why he should not.

"Do as you wish, go and get the old man but do not take more than two days. I want him here before my mother arrives." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes my Lord." She stated before turning to take her leave.

Knowing that she would do as he wished and that she would probably be back by the end for tomorrow, Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome's room. As soon as he had walked in, he found his brother sitting in her bed with Kagome in her arms. After closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru glared at his brother and said, "You have best not called for me just to show me her choice."

"It's not why I called you here." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

Before he could ask why he had been called for, Sesshomaru noticed the sweat running down Kagome's face. He noticed her pale skin and noticed how she began to look feverish. After taking a calming breath, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his brother and said, "I will call for a doctor to come and tend to her. I have no idea what poison she was given but it will be taken from her.

"You know damn well who poisoned her." Inuyasha growled back in anger.

"You have no proof to show that it was my mother that has done this." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as he turned to leave the room.

"I won't eat until she gets better." Inuyasha added.

"Then you will only harm her." Sesshomaru growled back.

After letting out a very dangerous growl, Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother and said, "If she dies, if I lose Kagome I will kill your mother. I will use my claws and slowly tear her apart…if that happens, don't you dare try to stop me."

Kikiyo and the others had started their days. While Sango stayed close to the children and played with them to get her mind off of things, Miroku stayed close by Kikiyo hoping to improve his spiritual powers. Just as they had started their travels, Kikiyo had placed a barrier while Miroku ran up to protect Sango as well as Shippo and Rin.

"Rin, Shippo stand back!" Miroku was heard as Sango drew her sword. Although she had her regular weapon with her she was not willing to risk hurting the children with her weapon.

"Give me the jewel shards." The demons growled as they approached the barrier.

"We will do no such thing." Kohaku stated as he drew his weapon.

"Then you'll all die." They growled

"I want my Oka!" Shippo cried out in sadness as he turned to leave the group so that he would be able to go back to the western lands, back to his mother.

"Shippo!" Sango called out in worry.

Before Shippo could even get to far from them, Miroku caught him while Kikiyo and Sano ade quick work of the demons that had surrounded them. Once they were sure that there were no other demons that would come after them, Sango turned to Kikiyo and said, "We need to do something about this. We can't keep all the shards."

"What do you suggest we do then sister?" Kohaku was heard.

"I think we should take them to Kagome. She is protected and it's not like anyone is stupid enough to try to enter Sesshomaru's lands without his permission." Sango explained.

"I cannot do that, I gave my word to Inuyasha that I would not enter the western lands until I had the jewel to give to Kagome." Kikiyo stated in a sad voice. "I will not go back on my word."

"I'll go…I want to be with my Oka." Shippo was heard as he got out of Miroku's hold.

"You can't go alone." Sango stated.

"I'll take him to the board; he should be safe once he enters the western lands." Kohaku offered.

"I want to go back home also." Rin was heard.

"I'm sorry dear but it is not safe for you there." Kikiyo replied.

"I want to see Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Rin but you will just have to wait just a bit longer." Sango soothed as she pulled the girl into a small hug.

"Kohaku will you be alright taking Shippo back on your own?" Miroku asked in a worried voice. He had after all grown to care for the boy.

"I'll be alright; if you want I'll go and come back. I'll take Kirara with me." Kohaku answered.

"We will wait for you in the nearest village. I believe you know the one I am speaking of." Kikiyo was heard as she began to lead the way.

"What village?" Sango asked as she lifted the crying girl up and into her arms.

"It is a village where the people know what I am and do not fear me. We will be safe there no matter what demon tries to attack us." Kikiyo explained.

"Kohaku be careful." Sango stated.

"We will…come on Shippo." Kohaku stated as he got on Kirara and took his leave.

.com/maps?sourceid=navclient&rlz=1T4ADBF_enUS277US277&q=Canyon%2C%20TX%20zip%20code%20&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&hl=en&tab=wl


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been hours since Kagome had passed out and there was no sign of her ever waking. It was close to sun set and Inuyasha had been forced to leave her room due to the fact that his brother and his lands needed his attention. Not to mention the fact that he picked up on the scent of his brothers mother. Meanwhile, Kagome had just woken up from her deep sleep with tears in her eyes. She had remembered part of the dream but she just couldn't remember all of it. Just as she stood up to stretch she picked up on the scent and aura of the fox kit she had taken as her own. _'My Shippo….my son…god I'm so sorry my son.' _Kagome thought as she walked out of the room only to be stopped by the guards that had been left to watch her room.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome but we cannot let you pass." One of the guards spoke.

"I have no time for this, as the claimed of both Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha I demand that you move out of my way." Kagome growled. _'And if I see that lying bitch again I'll rip her arms off for the lies she fed me.' _

"We cannot."

"Move or be moved. I do not have time for this." Kagome growled as her eyes flashed between gold and red as her aura began to grow.

"No." they growled.

"Fine then, you will regret it." Kagome growled with a grin on her face before knocking the two out and making her way toward her coming son.

After knocking the two out, Kagome made her way down the halls and toward the court yard. Just as she had reached the end of the hall she had found two guards and a maid. With a grin on her face she hid herself from the world once more and made her way to meet her son. _'I know she's here and I will not allow him to enter the castle alone….I refuse to allow such a thing.' _She thought as she ran with all her speed toward her fox kit and the demon cat he was traveling with.

Just as Shippo thought that they would clear the forest and reach the end of the village, Kirara landed. Although Kohaku was suppose to be with him, the young demon slayer child had been forced to leave the kit to his travels so that he could fight off the demon that had sensed the jewel shards that Shippo carried. Just as he was about to ask the two tailed demon cat what was going on, Shippo looked up as he heard a familiar voice say, "The others better know what they were doing when they send you to me with just Kirara and five jewel shards to boot."

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he jumped off the demon cat and into her arms.

"Thank you for protecting him for me Kirara." Kagome growled as she easily caught her son.

"Oka…Kohaku is fight off demons…he's alone…we got to help him." Shippo stated.

"I see, well then Kirara lead the way. I would like to return the favor." Kagome added with a grin on her face.

"Do you really remember us now?" Shippo whispered.

"I'm sorry my son…I'm sorry I forgot you but I'm fine now…I have most of my memories back…and there is someone that I have to go and speak with before we go back to Kaede's." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"what about Otu?" Shippo asked in a worried voice. "Will he come with us?"

"I don't know, but I hope so…because I finally remember and I refuse to be used…but you will just have to play along when we get back alright? There is still something that I wish to do…and I cannot leave until I get the poison out of me." Kagome explained.

"Kikiyo is looking for the herbs you need." Shippo pointed out.

"We'll let just have to hope that she finds them soon…ne?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stormed down the halls in a pure rage. Not only had the guards he had been assigned were knocked out but it would seem that now not even him could pick up on her scent or aura. As he waited for his brother to arrive, Inuyasha tried to think of a raise as to why she would have felt out of a sudden. Just as he was about to storm out of the room to go after Kagome in whichever way direction, his brother, along with Lady Lilith, walked in. while Lilith glared at him, Sesshomaru met his glare and asked, "What is it that you wished for me to come to you little brother?"

"Kagome is missing and I need you to get me the best trackers you got." Inuyasha growled as he turned to glare at the inu demon before him.

"And you wish to be named this girls mate? How can you call yourself that if you cannot even protect her?" Lilith growled.

"Feh, you shouldn't be talking since your son did nothing with her, he won't even get near her." Inuyasha shot back with a low growl of his own.

"At least my son knows when to give her time to think and short her thoughts." Lilith growled back as she bared her fangs at the hanyou before her.

"Mother." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"I don't give a damn, if you won't help me find her then I will look for her myself." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"How, I bet you can't even find her scent. I know I couldn't pick up on it and I have far better senses then you hanyou." Lilith shot back with a grin on her face.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru roared in anger as his eyes flashed a blood red color.

"Feh, get her out of here." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"I'll go, but please do not keep me waiting son, you know what will happen if you do keep me waiting." Lilith growled.

Before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could say a word, the room was filled with a very powerful aura as they heard a family, yet very cold voice ask, "Oh, what will happen if he does not take me soon Lilith dear?"

"Kagome where have you been?" Inuyasha growled out only to stop when he noticed the half completed jewel hanging around her neck as she held Shippo in her arms.

"I'm glad that you are alright dear. I'm sure you were just stretching your legs." Lilith answered as she avoided the hanyou's question.

"Where were you and why did you bring jewel shards into my lands." Sesshomaru growled out as he approached Kagome to prove to his mother that he would not let her harm Rin.

"I picked up on the scent of my son and want for him. I didn't now want him to be attacked. Secondly I am the protector of the jewel so it is only fit that I have it with me. Don't you think Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome answered.

"Wait, so you remember everything?" Inuyasha asked in a hopeful voice.

"I only have memories, not the emotions to go with it if that is what you are asking Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "I know who everyone is and what I was doing as to how I felt about everyone I cannot recall as of yet."

"Everything?" Lilith asked in a calm but slightly nervous voice.

"Everything you bitch, now get out of my sight before I chose to kill you out of my own free will." Kagome growled out in anger as she set Shippo out of her sight.

"May, may, may, this isn't going to do…I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I'll just have to give you another chance with her." Lilith growled as she tried to use the herbs that she had placed inside of Kagome to knock her out and remove her memories again.

With a grin on her face, Kagome held the jewel in her hand and said, "Nice try but that is not going to work a second time. With the jewel I'm a lot strong and I can finally use my demon moves…do you want to see?"

"Sesshomaru control her." Lilith growled.

"Yes Sesshomaru, control me, the hanyou you promised to see as an equal but just ignored the moment we returned." Kagome growled. "Try and control me."

As she made her way toward Sesshomaru, Kagome subdued Inuyasha so that he would not try to stop her. Just as she had reached the demon lord, Kagome dug her claws into the sore spot where his arm was suppose to be as her claws began to glow. Before he could even throw her away from her, she used her miko powers to paralyze him and growled out, "You need to stop listening to your bitch of a mother. The cord was cut off a long ass time ago so deal with it."

"How dare you." Lilith tired to continue only to stop when she felt her strength leave her.

"To not tempt me to kill you this moment, not when I am trying to repay a favor that I did not know was done for me up until recently." Kagome growled in anger as her demonic aura began to surround the inu demon.

'_Kagome, why are you this strong? What is wrong with you?' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he stayed still and watched all of this.

As she watched her son fall to the floor in pain, she couldn't help but fear for her life as she realized what she had done. Not only had she chosen to mess with a miko that could and probably would harm her if given the chance, but she had given her the power of a demon as well. She was untouchable and knew that if she wanted to continue to breathe she would wait and hear what this girl had to say.

As they all watched in shock, Kagome removed her claws just as Sesshomaru's arm reappeared. Once she was done, she picked up her son and said, "I will be leaving tomorrow with or without your approval. I am no longer your claimed."

"You still have the mark." Lilith growled. "If you leave now you will only endanger yourself."

"You don't give a damn as to what I do or what happens to me. As for the mark." Kagome growled before she grinned. "What mark?"

"Why? Why does the mark of that hanyou remain and not of the Great Lord Sesshomaru!" Lilith yelled in rage.

"Oka." Shippo whispered.

"Inuyasha, hold Shippo." Kagome asked as she handed the boy to him.

"Feh, make it quick wench." Inuyasha growled.

"I won't need your help nor to do I wish for it. If you do not leave me and my family alone I will kill you and your son if he dares gets in my way. Now will you both please leave my room before I throw you out myself?" Kagome growled as her miko aura came forth in full power.

"Inuyasha, you three will be expected to eat a meal before you leave." Was all Sesshomaru had to say before he left the room.

"Mark my words girl; you will regret ever speaking to me in such a tone." Lilith hissed.

"And you will regret ever tricking me and making me lose my memories…if you do not leave then I will not forgive you and I will purify you where you stand." Kagome growled back as she took a step toward them.

"Oka is scary." Shippo whispered to Inuyasha.

"Feh, no kidding pup." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Is that a challenge girl?" Lilith growled as she took a step forward.

"Take it as you wish but if you do not leave this room I will go through with my promise and purify you." Kagome growled as she surrounded Lilith in nothing but her purifying miko energy.

Once the inu demon had left the room, Kagome turned around and smiled at her son and Inuyasha before saying, "Well now that that is done and over with, Inuyasha you got some explaining to do."

"Me? You're the one that turned into a hanyou behind my back." Inuyasha growled back.

"Oka?" Shippo called out.

"It was my choice, but what I want to know is why you let the others go hunting for the jewel shards on their own. Why didn't you go with them?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"Feh, like I was going to let my bastard of a brother's mother do anything else to you." Inuyasha growled.

"I figured you would have gone after Kikiyo since I didn't need your protection anymore." Kagome whispered as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Feh, that's not going to happen wench…by the looks of it you still need my help." Inuyasha growled back with a grin on his face.

"Oka…you and Otu aren't going to fight again are you?" Shippo asked.

"No honey, not now." Kagome answered with a smile on her face. "We'll wait till you're asleep."

Knowing that everything would be alright, Kagome kept her hold on her son as she took in a deep breath. She had tried to ignore the sudden emotions that had filled her when she taken hold of the jewel that was around her neck. _'I know what I lost…I know how to get them back…but I need to go home first…I need to say good bye to my family.' _Kagome thought sadly as she sat on her bed while just enjoying the company of Inuyasha and her son. After putting Shippo to sleep, Kagome laid him in bed as she heard Inuyasha ask, "Are we really going to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are. If you need to stay and finish some things up we can stay but I just want to go home. I need to go and talk to my mom." Kagome answered as she allowed Inuyasha to pull her into his arms.

"Feh, we'll leave after you've eaten something since you haven't been eating right." Inuyasha growled as he drove his noise into her hair to take in her scent.

"Umm….alright…I could use a nice meal." Kagome whispered as she took hold of his arms that held her.

Lilith had arrived at her castle only to go straight to her storage room. She knew which herbs she would need and knew that she would not have long before the demon hanyou left to go meet with the dead miko that would give her the cure to the herbs that stay lay dormant in her body. _'They will pay, they will pay for what they had done and for the words they spoke against me.' _She thought as she began to mix the herbs she would need to kill the hanyou that had left her son.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That morning, Kagome and Inuyasha, along with Shippo, joined Sesshomaru for the meal before taking their leave. While Shippo ate quietly so that the other could talk, Inuyasha looked at his brother with a grin on his face while Kagome just waited to be spoken to. Just as she had finished her meal, she placed her chop sticks down and said, "Well we've waited long enough but I really need to get going, we'll bring Rin back once we meet up with the others."

"If that is the case then I suggest that my brother goes and you wait here." Sesshomaru requested.

"Why do you wish to keep me here?" Kagome asked in a cold voice. "You best make it clear otherwise I'll just take that arm of yours back."

"I believe my mother will be going after you and I do believe that there is much worse than take your memories again." Sesshomaru answered.

"If that bitch gets to close I'll kill her." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"I need to get home and speak with my family. I need to tell them that I'll be closing the well soon." Kagome explained.

"What?" both Inuyasha and Shippo asked in a shocked voice?

"It would be best if you waited until I can speak to my mother so that she may let this go." Sesshomaru suggested.

"What do you mean closing the well?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to be staying here. I'm going to stay and raise my son. You can be happy with Kikiyo once the jewel is completed and I'll be able to protect the village." Kagome explained. "I'd figured it was something less you would have to worry about before going with Kikiyo to hell."

"If my mother can take your memories, what makes you think that she would not be able to do anything else. My mother as herbs that humans nor demons can grow. She has plants that she gets from hell its self. I do not trust her to just let things go." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Shippo with worried filled eyes before asking, "What makes you think that she won't come back here?"

"Because it'll take her time to get the herbs ready, she'll go straight to the village to look for us." Kagome answered as she took in a calming breath.

"What will you do now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Before Inuyasha or Kagome could say a word, the doors were opened and in walked in Sesshomaru's loyal servant with Totosai close behind her. After giving a low bow, she locked eyes with her lord and said, "I will create a sword that will reveal both the Tetsusiga and the Tenseiga for this girl."

"Feh, what the hell are you talking about you old man and what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled out.

"It would seem that he will have to since this hanyou now has miko powers. She is unlike any hanyou or demon alive." Sesshomaru added.

"That and she is able to wit stand the strongest of poisons." Shippo pointed out.

"Totosai, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"Myoga went to get me and it is a good thing that he did. I can make a sword that will keep the herbs that woman used on you trapped within your weapon. However I have no idea how it will react with the weapon that I have chosen to make you." Totosai answered.

"Feh, so how long is it going to take this time?" Inuyasha growled out.

"It is not as simple my lord." Myoga was heard.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I'd figure you'd be long gone with the danger that is bound to catch up to me."

"You wound me my Lady…I would not abandon my lord and lady." Myoga stated in anger as he jumped up and down on her shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Kagome growled as she threw him off of her and onto Inuyasha.

"How long are you going to take?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will need a two of her fangs and a tooth in her human form." Totosai answered.

"We don't even now the night of her human form." Shippo answered.

"That won't be needed." Sesshomaru was heard.

"It better not hurt old me." Kagome growled as she sounded more like Inuyasha.

"Starting to sound more like a hanyou I see." Totosai stated as he walked over to Kagome to pull out her teeth.

"Wait, how is she going to give him her human fang?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can use my miko powers to force myself to take my human form." Kagome answered as she opened her mouth so that she allow Totosai to take what he needed.

As they all watched Kagome, Inuyasha turned to Shippo and told him to said, "You are going to stay with her and make sure that bitch doesn't get near your mother. I'll go and get the others."

"No, I want to go, Rin…she needs me." Shippo whispered only to look away when Sesshomaru turned to growl at him.

"I shall have Jaken go with you so that he may bring Rin back to me." Sesshomaru growled.

Once Totosai had taken her two fangs, Kagome let out a long sigh before saying, "I never said that I would stay."

"What the hell are you talking about bitch? You're staying where it's safe." Inuyasha growled.

"No, I am not going to let her try to harm my pups again. I see Rin as my pup also and I'd be damn if the bitch gets it her way." Kagome growled out in anger as the jewel began to glow.

"Uh…Oka." Shippo tired.

"Feh, like hell, I'll bring the girl back if that's what you want but you're staying where it's safe and that's it." Inuyasha growled back.

"I will be leaving shortly. Whatever you deiced to do make sure to send word to me at my mother's castle." Sesshomaru growled.

"We won't have to…" Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she handed the jewel to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing Oka?" Shippo asked in a worried voice.

After taking in a calming breath, Kagome look at Inuyasha and said, "Hold that for me, I'm trusting you to keep it safe until I need it."

"What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha asked.

As she turned to her human form, Kagome locked eyes with Sesshomaru and said, "I'll be going to your mother's home on my own. I will speak with her. I have a feeling that all she wants of me is to bear you a strong son…just like your father used her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled out in rage. He loved her but if she was going to be talking bad about his father he wanted to know why and what the hell she was talking about.

"How did you find that out? Only my mother knew about this." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as Kagome appeared in her human form.

"I read about it in her castle, she left her books around all over the place. It's rather interesting. She only has all this power because of the power that she was given by your father." Kagome explained as she turned to face Totosai, "I read the whole deal she agreed to. If he were to have a second son, and if that son was to find a mate and have an heir before you, the first born and her son, she was to lose all power that was given to her."

"What do you think you can do? What will a human say to my demon mother to convince her to let this go?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

He hadn't wanted anyone to know about this. He had only been enraged when had been told after a he had been old enough to handle the truth. He didn't want his mother to be seen as the whore she had been just for the power she had always longed for. All was quiet as Kagome got her tooth pulled out. And just as she had returned to her hanyou form, Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome and said, "you are not going in alone."

"I won't, I'll be going in with your father." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"My Lady, you must not do this, this will only endanger your life…wait how do you know of this? How do you know such a dangers spell." Myoga growled as he began to jump up and down again.

"I know of it and I will, Totosai take my weapon to Kaede's village. Inuyasha I'm going to need you to wait here, I'll be coming back here before going back to the others." Kagome explained.

"I'm not going to be left behind like some pup." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey…" Shippo growled.

"Shippo you're to stay with Jaken here in the castle, unless you want to go back to Kaede." Kagome replied as she ignored Inuyasha's outburst.

"Inuyasha you can't be there, I won't give her the chance to distract me…besides, you're the only one that can protect the pack…you know how to find them the fastest." Kagome explained.

"Feh, if you're not at the village by the time I get back, I'll come after you wench." Inuyasha growled as he picked up Shippo.

"No! Oka!" Shippo cried.

"Sesshomaru, I trust that you will do as what you can to make sure that Rin will be alright while I go and speak with your mother." Kagome replied.

"This Sesshomaru has other matters to attend to; I shall send Jaken with my brother to make sure that Rin is safe."

"I'll go with you my lady, I cannot allow any harm to come to in while you are away from my lord." Myoga was heard.

"I must warm you girl." Totosai was heard in a serious voice. "Until your weapon if finished you have a higher chance of transforming and not coming back to your normal self."

"I know, but I also know that Inuyasha will be able to do what I did for him. Please Totosai, just make my weapon and wait for me at Kaede's village." Kagome stated as she turned to leave.

"How do you know how to get there?" Jaken asked.

"I know because I was in one of her castles already, I found lots of books, some of which that held the location of her other castles…I'll be there on my own…please just make sure that everyone is waiting for me at Kaede's village." Kagome answered.

Giving them no chance to go after her, Kagome took off to go and face the inu demon that threatened to take everything she cared for from her. After taking her leave, Kagome took in a deep breath and tired to sense any of the remaining jewel shards that were not with Kikiyo or any of her allies. Meanwhile, Kikiyo, Sango, and Miroku all waited for Kohaku to get back. Just as they were about to travel a bit further, Sango stopped when she heard Kirara roar and her brothers call. After landing and hugging his sister, Kohaku looked at her and said, "You don't have to worry any more sis, Lady Kagome is alright…she is fine…she remembered you…she remembers us all."

"I'm glad to hear that she remembers everything, I'm glad that she is alright." Kikiyo stated.

"I am also glad to hear, then shall we go to Kaede's so that we may meet her there?" Miroku suggested with a smile on her face.

"I don't know, I think we should continue to find more of the jewel shards. She is going to need them now more than ever to get to her own time. I don't think the well is going to let her going to her own time since she is not a inu hanyou." Sango was heard.

"It would be wise to do so, it will not recognize her at first so she will need more of the jewels help to help her get back to her time." Kikiyo added.

"Well while they finish whatever that needs to be done, why don't we just try to gather a bit more of the jewel." Miroku stated.

"I sense some jewel shards toward Kaede's village." Kikiyo was heard. "I sure they are about two or three, we should heading back either way. I don't want them to think that something has happened to us."

"I agree. I want to see my Oka and Otu soon." Shippo was heard.

"Alright than, to the village." Miroku agreed.

"Kirara, can you make it?" Sango asked her two tailed demon cat.

"I think we should let her rest, she helped me fight off some demon in the western lands." Kohaku answered.

"I see, well how about we set up camp further away from the western boarders and then we'll all get some rest." Miroku suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sango agreed.

"I'm sure if Inuyasha was here he would say we could make it." Kikiyo mumbled.

"Yeah, but Kagome would sit him and then we'd rest." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

With everyone on the same page, they began to make their way back to Kaede's village in hopes of seeing Kagome soon. They had no idea what was to come, they had no idea what they should expect. The only thing that they did know was that they would soon see their friend again. They would soon see her and know that she was alright, that she would be alright and nothing else.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome had made good timing. She knew that she would have picked up on her scent near her castle and knew that once that had been done she would not be going after her pups or her pack members. She didn't want Inuyasha here, she knew how it would hurt him, and she knew that he would only wish he had done something to stop her. _'I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry but there is no other way, I have to do this.' _Kagome thought as she finally reached the front of the castle. Not surprised to find the maid waiting for her to take her into the castle, Kagome grin as she took in a deep breath and said, "Well then I guess I am expected."

"The lady has informed me to tell you that she will hear what she had to say before killing you. It is the least she can do to show her respect." The maid stated.

"Respect is one thing, but to insult me is another?" Kagome growled out in slight anger.

"Take it as you wish Lady Kagome however my mistress Is waiting and I do not want to keep her waiting." The maid answered.

"Then go ahead and lead the way." Kagome answered as she turned into her human form. "but do go slow, I'm no longer that fast."

"As you wish Lady Kagome." She stated as she began to lead the way.

By the time they had reached the castle, the maid had been annoyed while Kagome was just smiling to herself. After being shown to the main room, where Lilith was waiting, Kagome took in a deep breath and surrounded herself in pure miko energy. After walking in and not being surprised by the poisonous gases that now filled the room, Kagome smiled as they were easily purify by the miko energy that protectively surrounded her. As she waited for all of the poisonous gases to be purified Kagome heard Lilith unmistakable voice ask, "Why did you come here? If you think this will safe you're intended and pup you have another thing coming to you my dear. I will kill them both."

"That's if you get the chance to…take a look around." Kagome replied as her proved to the demon before her that she was not going to die willingly or without a fight.

"So it seems, never the less, what is it that you wished to tell me before your death. I must tell you that I have the perfect thing for you miko." Lilith growled out in fury.

"First of all that you would not be losing anything since Inuyasha gave up his right as the second heir the moment I proved to remember him and everyone else I was around. Secondly that you did not have to try to use me when nothing was going to change." Kagome explained.

"My son, I'm sad to say, will not go back on his word, if was told by his father what his wishes were then he will stick to them without a second thought. As bad as that boy was treated by his father, he will follow through with his father's wishes and take everything from me." Lilith stated in a tired voice.

"Even if it is not what my intended wants? Even if it is not what I want?" Kagome asked.

"Why would my son listen to you? Why would he listen to the wish of a mere hanyou?" Lilith growled back as she turned to face Kagome with the poison filled needle.

With a grin on her face Kagome locked eyes with her and said, "Because I learned from the best. I gave him back his arm for a reason, he owes me one and I will make him pay up for it. Besides, I don't care what he or my intend think of you, I think that you are just trying to hang onto the something of the man you managed to fall in love with when you were not suppose to."

"What do you know? I used my son's father, I never loved him!" she yelled out in rage as she tried to keep herself from transforming so that she would not destroy a part of her castle.

"I don't believe that, you loved him, yet you lost him to a hanyou. A human that bore him a second son, a second heir that would ruin everything." Kagome went on as she kept her stand.

"Believe what you want but if that is all you had to tell me then you have wasted your time and your breath. Now it if time for you to die so that my son can keep me safe. I will not make him chose when there is something I can still do." Lilith growled as she approached Kagome with her weapon.

"Is this really what you wish to do?" Kagome asked as she took to her hanyou from once more.

"That form will not save you now." Lilith growled.

"Neither will killing me." Kagome shot back with a growl of her own as she began to get ready for the spell.

"It will not save me from my sins but at the very least it will allow me to keep what I have wanted and have had for so long." Lilith replied.

"You have a choice; trust me when I say that you will be able to keep what you have." Kagome growled.

"I've made my choice just as you have chosen to die here by my hand." Lilith growled out in anger.

"I did not come here to die…I came here to prove to you that we will take nothing from you." Kagome growled back before using her miko powers to keep the demon in place as she did her spell.

Sensing what she was about to do, Lilith threw her poison filled needle at Kagome she lost all of her ability to move. Just as the needle had hit her, Kagome had completed the spell. With a sad smile on her face, Kagome fell to the floor in tears as the poison began to overwhelm her while Inutaisho began to appear from the land of the dead. Just as he had fully appeared, Kagome locked eyes with her intendeds father and said, "Do not blame her, she was only scared, I don't blame her, I don't….so neither should you."

Inutaisho gave a small nod to the girl that fells to the floor filled with poison before locking eyes with Lilith and asking, "Do you have the cure she will need?"

"If I say no?" Lilith growled. She had power and knowledge but that did not mean that she was able to win a battle should she have one with the dead.

"Then you will only forsaken the bond between you and our son." Inutaisho answered.

"You have no right to call him your son when you have done nothing right by him." Lilith growled in rage. "The only way you ever treated him was like the heir you was…you never cared him the way I did!"

"Lilith I beg you, save this girl." Inutaisho stated.

"Why? Why a human, why did you chose to bear a hanyou child if you were going to die protecting the weakling." Lilith whispered. "Why could you not love me?"

"You came to be for power and glory and in return you give me a son to be an heir. I did not think you would want me to care for him the way you cared for him." Inutaisho answered.

"I will save her, so long as you allow me to keep what little I have left to remember you." Lilith whispered a she walked over to Kagome.

"You created her, she is like a daughter to you yet you do not think she can handle your poisons? You must have more filth in your work my dear Lilith." Inutaisho stated with a grin on his face.

Before she could ask what he talking about, Lilith looked at Kagome in pure shock. Not only was the poison not having any effect on her but it was only making her stronger. She had agreed to help this girl yet she had no idea that she would have given this girl the very powers she had. That she would be in a small way the daughter she never had or had the chance to have. After realizing that everything would be alright and that Kagome would be alright, Lilith locked eyes with her former lover and said, "You knew this would happen, you knew what I had done to her that is why you blessed her. So that she would have my gift with demon herbs and so that she would have a much stronger poison then our son. Why?"

With a grin on his face, much like Inuyasha's grin, Inutaisho smiled at Lilith and said, "Because this girl has the purest heart I have ever seen. She does not judge those by what they are but by who they are. She has the heart to wield the kind of power that can be trust in the hands of a pure heart."

"Are you not afraid that your hanyou son will taint her?" Lilith asked.

"It is because she loves my hanyou son that allows her to control such a power. Why do you think she has yet to use any of her demonic attacks? She has none, she will not have any until the jewel has been rid of."

"She's meant to be the vessel of the power that will be left behind when the jewel is destroyed." Lilith whispered.

With a grin on his face, Inutaisho turned to leave as he said, "I'm glad that you now understand. While you look after her, I will go and speak to our son. She will not weak up until I have finished what she has summoned me to do. I trust that you will keep her safe this time."

"You have nothing to fear now love…I'll watch over her as if she were my daughter." Lilith whispered.

Knowing that Izayoi would be understanding about the action he was about to do, Inutaisho turned back around, walked over to Lilith and gave her a gentle kiss before taking his leave. It was his only way of showing her that he really had cared for her while they were together for those short months; that he had seen her as something precious and that he had not shown it because of her feelings and thoughts of the matter in which they had come to be together. As she watched him walk away, Lilith took in a deep breath and let out along sigh. _'I've been a fool, this girl was right…I have been the fool...Kag…Lady Kagome of the western lands…you will be the omega of the Inutaisho clan from now on….I will willing give to you my power once you have started the family you rightfully deserve.' _Lilith thought as she lifted the sleeping girl and carried her to one of the empty bed rooms.

Meanwhile, the lord of the west had just finished with his meetings and getting some work done. Although he had wanted to go and get Rin he knew that he could not. Not when his father's people had already accepted his half brother. If he were to prove to be unfit they had the right to call upon Inuyasha to take some short of action either against him or to put him in his please. Just as he had entered his father's study to hide for those that would only want more of him, Sesshomaru froze when he picked up on his father's scent. Before he could say a word he was not surprised when he heard his father say, "I'm glad that you are not getting along with your brother."

"Half brother, how are you here?" Sesshomaru growled. He knew what Kagome was going to do to convince his mother. He knew the spell she was going to do he just hadn't thought she was capable of having this much energy to allow his father to travel far from her body.

"She is a strong girl, not even I could have for seen the power that she was grant when she was turned." Inutaisho answered.

"What are you doing here Otu?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have come to change that which I told you long ago. You are not to take your mothers power away. She is to keep what she has." Inutaisho answered his son.

"I understand, however what will you leave my brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will leave to him what you do not wish to have." Inutaisho answered. "I know that I could have raised you better, I could have done better."

"You have to say nothing father, I understand what you meant to do and what it is that you wish for me to do with your lands. I will not disappoint you as your heir nor will I blame you for the method you chose to raise me."

With a grin on his face, Inutaisho faced his son and said, "I'm glad that you do not blame me but at least try to show a bit more of emotions…especially to those that treasure you the most."

Before Sesshomaru could even ask what he was talking about or what it was that he meant to tell him, he watched as his father disappeared from sight. He knew that he would not see him any time soon. He also know that he would have to go and et his brothers mate from his mothers castle. He knew what it meant and he knew that he would not have to hold on to her for long just like before. The miko was a hanyou now and was able to take care of her. _'I did not lose an intended…I am simply waiting for the right one…my brother is lucky and he should be thankful that miko did not leave him.' _Sesshomaru thought with a grin on his face.

It had not take him long to find the others. While he had told them all what Kagome had planned on doing and what they had to do, Kikiyo glared at the hanyou she used to love. She had realized long ago that she had only loved him because he was a way out of a life she had never wanted. Just as he had finished telling the others where they were going and why, Kikiyo walked over to him and said, "I will be leaving your group now. I will go and make sure that my reincarnation is not in any danger. I have the cure if that is what she will need."

"I trust her; I know that she will be alright." Inuyasha growled.

"I have faith in Lady Kagome. I believe that she will be alright." Miroku added.

"I have faith; however I do not trust that all will go well." Kikiyo explained. "There are just some things that even my reincarnation and her big heart cannot heal or help."

"Lady Kikiyo maybe we should just wait for Lady Kagome." Kohaku was heard.

"I will not sit back and act as if she were just visiting her own time. She could be in a lot of danger and cannot be left alone." Kikiyo hissed. "Especially since she does not have a sealing sword as of yet."

"Do what you want, but I'm going to do what my intended asked of me. And if that means that I have to knock you out and make sure you don't go looking for her until she comes back." Inuyasha growled as he, for the first time since he had met the undead miko, bared his fangs at her.

"Are you sure you will be able to do such a thing Inuyasha?" Kikiyo asked.

"If he won't be able to such a thing then I will make sure you don't leave." Sango hissed out as she and Kirara made sure to prove their point.

"Do you all really have such faith in her?" Kikiyo asked in a confused voice.

"My Oka will come back…just you watch." Shippo was heard from Inuyasha's side.

With a smile on her face, Kikiyo met all of them and said, "Very well then, let's go back to visit my sister. I'm sure she will be waiting for us there."

With that said and everyone on the same page, the group of demons, miko, monk, demon slayer, and hanyou made their way back to the village they now called home. They all knew that Kagome would be safe; that she would later return to him but they would have to wait until she finished with whatever it was that she had to get done before meeting her friends and family at Kaede's village. If only they knew how long she would be taking.

**A/N: Well its getting close to the end. The last two chapters will be up as soon as I can get them done and ready for you all. I will be posting another story as soon as I post the last two chapters of this story and I hope you all will give it a shot. Please let me know what you think so far…REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!!! **

** Darkiceone**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was almost a month since Kagome had left and there was no word from her. Lilith had gone on a rage looking for the missing hanyou once she had found that the hanyou child that had helped her was no longer in the room she had placed her in. While her son had ordered for some search teams to be made none could find her. Not even her intended could find her. No one knew where she had gone or what she was doing. But they all waited for her yet at Kaede's village. while they still continued to look for jewel shards, they spent most of the their time at the village now that Sango had stated that she was with a child.

As she made her way home, she stopped by the human village to look for Inuyasha, her son's brother. Once she had reached the clearing where she would not be seen by humans but could be smelled by Inuyasha she knew that she would be alright. Just as she thought that he wasn't going to show, she turned to face the hanyou when she heard him ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Lilith answered.

"Feh, what do you care?" Inuyasha answered. He hadn't seen the woman since their last encounter and frankly speaking, he just didn't trust her.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do that will help you right now." Lilith answered in a calm voice.

"Feh, yeah, you can tell me why the hell you didn't keep a better eyes on my intended." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"If I would have known she was planning on leaving the moment she could, I would have stayed in that room with her." Lilith answered. "I have no idea that she was going to leave like that."

"Feh, so did my brother sent you?" Inuyasha asked as he changed the subject.

"No, I came on my own. I had heard from one of my servants, and a demon that owes me a favor that he noticed a girl that fit the descriptive of your intended. I simply am on my way home from looking in to it." Lilith explained.

"Feh, well we're all fine, I just want to know how my brother is doing…he hasn't sent for Rin and the girl is starting to feel hurt." Inuyasha growled.

"Jaken was supposed to come for her, I did not go and see him before leaving because I figured he would not trust me near that child just yet." Lilith answered.

"So you didn't see him?" Inuyasha asked not liking what he was hearing.

"No I did not, would you care to join me? I to wish to know what exactly is going on." Lilith offered.

"Feh, I can't go, one of my pack members is with a pup and its not safe for her to travel. I'll send Kikiyo with you; she can travel just as fast as any demon and could probably get back or to Kagome faster than any of us if she is found." Inuyasha growled.

"This Kikiyo, isn't she the dead miko?" Lilith asked.

Before Inuyasha could say a word, Kikiyo's cold words were heard say, "I may be dead but that still does not mean that I do not possess the same miko powers that I had while I was still alive."

"You're supposed to be with Sango." Inuyasha growled.

"She has fallen asleep and Miroku as well as Kohaku are watching over her." Kikiyo stated as if he hadn't growled at her.

"She won't have her true strength until she has all of her soul completed." Lilith stated as she locked eyes with Kikiyo.

"I know that, but I will be unable to truly rest in peace until I have seen the jewel disappear for good." Kikiyo answered.

"Feh, so are you going to go with her or not?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I won't have to." Kikiyo answered. "Your brother just arrived in the village awhile a go to get Rin. He also stated that he needed to speak with you about my reincarnation before he could take his leave."

"Would you mind if I entered your village?" Lilith asked Inuyasha and Kikiyo but mostly Inuyasha.

"Just don't scare the humans." Was all Inuyasha had to say on the matter before making his way to go and speak with his brother.

"If you don't mind me asking but are you aware of what my son had to tell his brother?" Lilith couldn't help but ask.

After eyeing the truly worried woman, Kikiyo began to make her way toward the village as she said, "It would seem that your son had been traveling with Kagome this whole time. Why she is not with him is something I cannot answer but I'm sure he has an answer for us."

Without another word, the two women made their way back to the village to speak with Sesshomaru. However what they weren't expecting to find was a human Kagome being held by Inuyasha as she let out all of her tears. Her aura was a bit different and the amount of jewel shards she had was far great then the jewels they currently had with them. After sensing that everyone was there, Kagome slightly pulled away from her intended to the point where she could see everyone around her while Inuyasha kept his hold on her. With a smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Kikiyo and said, "Thank you for looking after them while I was gone."

"You will have some explaining to do now that you are back." was Kikiyo's only reply.

"Feh, you have a lot of explaining to do wench." Inuyasha growled as he lightly bit her neck.

With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at them all and said, "I'll be more than happy to give an explanation but Inuyasha, I need to go and say good bye to my family. I only have a day more before I'm a hanyou again and when that happens, I won't be able to cross the well anymore."

"What are you talking about Kagome? You have most of the jewel to help you." Lilith was heard.

"It would seem that the spell she used to bring my father back briefly had an effect on her." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Kagome?" Sango's sleepy voice was heard.

"Hi, Sango, I'll be back, I just need to go and say good bye to my family. I can't risk not being able to get back here." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Then go, but you better have some answers for us." Sango warned.

"I will, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"It had been longer then she expected it to be and her daughter had yet to return. She had no idea if she was dead, alive, or even able to cross over if she had really turned herself into a hanyou. As she cleaned the house and tried not to grow upset, she heard her daughters yelling as well as Inuyasha's colorful words as he fell to the ground. Before she could even run out to greet her daughter, Kagome had ran in and hugged her mother as she said, "Hi mama…sorry it took me a while to come back."

"It's alright dear, although you have missed some major exams from what I hear." Her mother answered as she kept her arms around her daughter.

"Feh, Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sorry mama but I came to say good bye. I did turn into a hanyou but I could only cross over this one last time while I was still in human form." Kagome explained. "I'll see you in five centuries."

"Kagome…what about school? What about your friends?" her mother asked. "You haven't said good bye to Sota or your grandfather."

"She doesn't have time for any of that." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sorry mama but I don't want to stay here. I'll live to see you again. I promise so please don't be sad. You'll see me soon." Kagome stated as she kept her arms around her mother.

"Kagome Higurashi if you think I will allow this." Her mother said through tears, "then you better not have any children until it's almost time to see me. I want to be able to spoil my grandchildren after all."

"I promise mama." Kagome whispered as she couldn't help but giggle at the look at Inuyasha's face.

After pulling away from her daughter, Ms. Higurashi threw herself at the hanyou that had grown to be loved by her daughter before saying, "You better take care of yourself Inuyasha. I don't want to lose either one of you."

"Feh, I'll protect her don't you worry." Inuyasha growled.

"You better be here when she returns to this family." Ms. Higurashi whispered in a low voice as she thanked god that her daughter did not have the demon hearing that this boy did.

After making sure that her mother would be alright, and that she had gotten everything that would lead anyone to the truth behind her disappearance from home, Kagome hugged her mother one last time before jumping down the well with tears in her eyes. After standing in front of the well for what seemed like hours, Ms. Higurashi walked out of the well house and locked it from the house side knowing that she would no longer had to worry about her daughter trying to come back. She wasn't going to, at least not through the well. And just as she had reached the door to go back into the house, Ms. Higurashi stopped walking when she heard a woman's voice say, "So you're the mother of that miko hanyou girl that mated my son's half brother. If you have time, I would like to speak with you."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ms. Higurashi hissed as she kept her ground.

"I am Lilith; I would like to speak to you and thank you for raising such a pure hearted child."

"What are you talking about? I don't know you and you certainly don't know my daughter. She is at school right now so if you could kindly leave." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that, I have letter from your daughter. Now if you do not wish to accept it then I will take my leave." Lilith stated as she turned to leave.

"Wait…what do you mean a letter from my daughter? Is she alright? Is she safe?" Ms. Higurashi was heard.

With a grin on her face, Lilith turned to face the woman before her and said, "Oh, she is just fine, she and that mate of her are doing quite well I might add."

Once they were at the other side of the well, Kagome and the others all sat down in Kaede's hut. It was a small hut and looked as if it were about to break with the amount of people that were within it. While Shippo sat in Kagome's lap, who was in Inuyasha's lap, Sango sat with her husband, while her brother sat in a corner. Rin sat in Sesshomaru's lap with a happy smile on her face while Kikiyo and Lilith stood at the far end of the room where there was only space. Knowing that she would be told everything later, Kaede left her hut to the demons, and humans to speak so that they would not have to worry about her.

Having offered her hut as a replacement for the night, Sango smiled as Kirara led the way to the hut so that she could protect the elder miko that had looked after them and helped them all these past three years. Once they were all settled, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Well there are still some things that we have to worry about and I'm hoping that Totosai has left my weapons here."

"What are you talking about; he still has another few weeks to go." Inuyasha growled.

"I see, well then Inuyasha you are the only one that can be around to help me once I get rid of the jewel." Kagome stated in a worried voice.

"Kagome?" Miroku called.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Kikiyo added.

"Well once the demonic power that cannot be purified lets lose, I'm going to take it into myself so that I can finally get a hold of my demonic attacks." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"But what makes you think that you will lose control when you have more miko energy than anything else?" Miroku asked.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Because unlike Inuyasha, my heart was human before it became that of a hanyou. I know nothing of the hardships that lay before me and I would welcome them, but because I know nothing, I could easily be corrupted. The demon will want me to be strong, they will use Shippo and those I care about to convince me to change." Kagome explained. "If that happens I don't want any of you near me."

For the first time in a long time, Kikiyo locked eyes with Kagome and showed her true, inner emotions. She showered her sadness as she said, "this is because I still have your soul isn't?"

As soon as those words left her mouth all eyes were Kagome for an answer. They had no idea that that was the case and even if it was, would they really force Kikiyo to give up her second life just so that Kagome would not lose control of her now demon blood? Would Kagome even allow Kikiyo to do such a thing? No one knew but they sure as hell were about to find the answer. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome locked eyes with them all and said, "As true as that may be no one is laying one finger on her."

"How can you even say that? If she is the cause then we will get rid of it." Lilith growled.

"I said." Kagome growled as her miko energy came to life, "no one is going to touch her."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/n: Well this will be the last chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story. For the record, I am sorry that there have been some grammar as well as spelling problems but I am trying to do the best as I can. I like to correct my own work because only inspires me to do better. I hope you all can understand that. **

**Enough of that, well this last chapter will be the longest and I will hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you all think and I will try my best for my upcoming story. The next story that I will be posting is called, "The Bosses Daughter," I haven't come up with a good summary yet but please bear with me. Once again thank you for reading my work…I do try my best. Please don't forget to review. And now on with the story. **

"Then we're suppose to just watch as you completely lose yourself until Inuyasha is able to help you or until Totosai appears with your weapon?" Sango asked in slight anger.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you guys, I know I just got back and that leaving again will only hurt you but I don't want the village to be attack because of the jewel. I want to get rid of it." Kagome explained.

"I don't care, I missed you so much. Shippo asked for you, worried for his mother and all you have to say is your sorry and that if we are alright if you leave again?! It's not fair!" Sango roared out in tears.

"I know its not fair but I just hoped that you would be able to understand." Kagome whispered as she looked away from Sango's glare.

"No, you will wait, you have to wait." Sango hissed.

"Oka?" Shippo called.

"Shippo I'm sorry but I just want to protect you, I want to protect all of you." Kagome stated.

"What right do you have to demand such a thing from my sister." Sesshomaru's enraged growl was heard as he stood up. "And you, little brother, her intend, you allow her to be spoken to as if she was not yours as if she were the miko you do not care for?"

"Feh, shut up, I now that the bitch ain't right but that's because she is with a pup. I'm not going to put stress on her." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'll show you stress." Sango hissed.

"Sango, it is Kagome's choice, I'm sure that this hurts her as much as it pains us but she has a point, the village will only be attacked if the jewel stays here." Miroku stated as he tried to calm his wife.

"Fine then, do what you want." Sango stated before storming out of the hut.

"Don't listen to her dear, I'm sure she didn't mean any of it." Lilith growled out.

"I know, but she has a point…Inuyasha what do you think I should do?" Kagome asked.

"I think you should do what you think is right." Inuyasha answered.

"She will not have to make a choice…" Kikiyo's soft voice was head.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

After taking a deep breath, Kikiyo stood up and said, "If the jewel is completed then I too must do my part to ensure that it falls into the wrong hands again. Even if it means that I must give up this undead life so that you can full fill this wish of mine."

"Kikiyo that's not why I wanted to say this." Kagome stated.

"Feh, you shouldn't have to do that, its not like Kagome will lose herself. She's stronger than that." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Brother are you sure that she will be able to handle this? Will she be able to keep her senses when she is turned to the demon state you were in when Tetsusiga was broken?" Sesshomaru spoke up.

"She will." Inuyasha stated with a grin on her face. "IF she could accept me then she will have more sense and self control than what I did."

"Thank you." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Should Totosai arrive where shall we find you?" Kikiyo asked.

"May, may, how easily you went back on what you said." Lilith growled out in anger. "Well I for one do not like this."

"You don't have to like nor do I have to care what you want of me since you put me through hell the moment I became a hanyou." Kagome growled.

"Then when shall you do this." Sesshomaru asked.

"Today." Kagome answered. "We don't have the time to be waiting around."

"What about Kohaku's shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, I took care of it a while back." Kikiyo answered as she took in a calming breath.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I took the shard and made sure he did not die. He was still alive when he was given the shards so I was able to keep him from dying once I removed the shards from his shoulder." Kikiyo explained.

"So I just need whatever you guys have and I'll be able to get started." Kagome stated.

"If you're doing this then I want to be a part of it…you owe me that much Kagome." Sango's cold voice was heard as she appeared in her demon slayer out fit with Kirara at her side.

"Sango what the hell do you think you are doing? She could kill you woman." Inuyasha growled.

"I know that." Sango answered.

"Sango." Miroku tired only to be stopped.

"No, I am her friend; she is like a sister to me. I will not fear her when she needs me the most. You cannot ask me to stay here and wait to hear that she completely lost it…you cannot make me Miroku." Sango hissed as she took a step forward.

"And I say no?" Miroku stated in a challenging voice.

"Then I won't stand by and watch Kagome leave to lose herself." Sango hissed as she gripped both her sword and her weapon. "You can count on that."

Before anyone could say or do a thing, Kagome couldn't help but laugh before she said, "Fine, you can come too. I'm sure you'll be of some help to my intended."

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled out.

"If you even say that you don't think my best friend who is like the sister I never had should not come then you can forget about being there with me and I'll solely rely on Sango." Kagome growled out.

"Feh, do what you want wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Then I'm going to be there too." Miroku was heard.

"Feh, made as well just make the damn wish up at the temple." Inuyasha growled out I annoyance.

"I will be there as well." Sesshomaru added.

"Well then, I suggest we get moving before the sun goes down." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she retrieved the other half of the jewel that Kikiyo had.

With everything said and done, the group began to make their way to the temple where Kikiyo's remains, those that were not used by the witch that brought her back to life, were kept. Once they were all ready, Kagome combined both halves of the jewel so that it was whole again. Once that had been done, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha and smile as she heard him growl out, "You better not run from me again wench. Other wise we'll be going after you."

"We?" Kagome whispered in a low, and slightly husky voice. "Whose we?"

Before Inuyasha could even reply, Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru as she heard him say, "If you are unable to control yourself I'm sure my father sword will be able to knock you out, Inuyasha you will have to hand over the Tetsusiga over to her."

"I understand." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome…please don't do this." Sango whispered.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I want the village to be free of demon attacks while you are with a child. Please understand that this would be best for everyone." Kagome stated as she stepped in the middle of the large circle they had formed for her.

"You should know that will not hold back." Lilith was heard. "I will use my poisons to stop you, even if they will turn you back into a human."

"That's not going to happen." Kagome growled before she gripped the jewel.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

And before anyone else could say a word, Kagome gripped the jewel and made her wish. They watched as the jewel not only disappeared but as Kagome began to fall to her knees as the demons that were trapped within the jewel for so long were forced to give all of their demonic energy to that one hanyou girl that stood in the middle of the circle. They watched as she began to transform as if it were Inuyasha that had lost it. Once it seemed like she had completed taking in all of the energy from the demons within the jewel they watched as she stayed on one knee as her poison filled claws were stretched out and ready to cut down the first person she saw fit to die by her hand. Just as she had allowed her new demonic aura to be felt, Inuyasha took a step toward her and called out, "Kagome…Kagome?"

"Well this doesn't look good." Miroku was heard as he and Sango get ready to protect themselves.

"No it does not." Kikiyo added.

"I will handle this." Lilith was heard as she stepped forward with her herbs in hand.

"Get near me and die." Kagome's dangerous growl was heard as she opened her eyes only to reveal her blood thirsty eyes looking for a good kill.

"Kagome get a hold of yourself, you said that you could." Sango called out as she tried to get through to her friend.

"So many to kill…who do I kill first." Kagome mumbled as she tried to find the perfect victim to be killed by her claws first.

Just as she was about to attack Sango, Inuyasha charged at her and pushed her back and into the woods that surrounded the small temple where Kikiyo's remains were. Once he had her pinned to the floor, Inuyasha let out a low growl and tried to get her to stop struggling. When she wouldn't let go, Inuyasha growled out at her again and said, "Stop it wench, just relax."

"Let me go!" she roared in anger as she used both her miko and newly demonic aura to blast him off of her.

Once she was free, Kagome moved within a blink of an eye and was about to attack Sango, only to be pushed back by Miroku. Realizing why Miroku had stepped up to fight her, Kagome couldn't help but grin with excitement as she got ready to fight the monk. As she easily avoided and canceled out his scared sutras, Kagome also attacked and used her claws to slowly draw blood from the monk.

"Inuyasha we need to do something." Sango cried out in worry.

"Sesshomaru, can you protect my pack and the village?" Inuyasha asked in a serious voice as he realized what the only way to stop her was.

"What are you planning little brother?" Sesshomaru answered.

"You cannot do that," Lilith growled as she realized what Inuyasha was thinking. "We do not need two uncontrollable hanyou's here."

"She acknowledged me as her intended; if I can get her to submit to me then everything should be find. Just go and get her weapons and then come looking for us. Be sure to bring the Tetsusiga once you got her weapons from Totosai." Inuyasha explained.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out as she threw the Hiraikotsu so that she could protect her husband from Kagome's once again, poison filled claws.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated as he turned to face his brother, "Can you or can you not protect them?"

"I will." Sesshomaru answered as he accepted his brother should.

"Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha called. "Out of the way!"

Everyone watched in silence as a now demon Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the ground and pinned her down. They watched as he dug his claws into her wrist so that she would be unable to move, and they watched as she began to let out low and dangerous growls. Once it seemed as if it was starting to work, Lilith and Sesshomaru got the two humans out of the way while Kikiyo placed a barrier around a large area of the forest so that they would go and fight in the forest rather than in the village if they were to continue their little fight.

Once they were left alone, Inuyasha let out another dangerous growl and said, "Mate be still."

"Let go." Kagome growled as she began to struggle once more.

.:Be still.: Inuyasha barked as he lowered his lips so that he was hovering over hers.

.:Not Mate.: Kagome barked back.

The moment she had said that to him was the moment Inuyasha let out an enraged growl before he dug his claws deeper into her wrist before sinking his fangs into her neck as he claimed her. The moment that his fangs pierced her skin was the moment that Kagome felt an unusual balance of power, an unusual sense that she really was his just as he was hers. As he began to let out his own low and soothing growl, Kagome reached out and sank her fangs into his neck.

As the two of them slowly began to get a hold over their demon blood, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "Mate…my mate."

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha let out a low growl in approval before replying, "My mate…mine always wench."

Lilith locked eyes with her son with a grin on her face before turning to the dead miko and the two humans they had moved before saying, "Well, as interesting as this is, I will be taking my leave. I suggest you do not lover that barrier until it is lowered by Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"This is my brother's sword, I'm sure you will no longer have any problem. I will be returning to my lands with Rin at my side." Sesshomaru added as he handed his brother sword over to the ex-monk.

"Just what is going on here?" Sango asked in a worried voice. "Didn't you say that you would stay and wait for them."

With a grin on her face, as well as a slight blush, Kikiyo locked eyes with the two inu demons and said, "Very well then, I'll do as asked and I will take my leave once they have returned in the morning."

"Morning…why in the morning?" Sango asked.

Finally catching up to seed, Miroku nodded his head and said, "come on Sango let's get you some rest, I'll explain everything once we've told Kaede that she can have her hut back."

"Until we meet again." Lilith growled at the undead miko.

"Perhaps it will not be until the next life; I will merely watch over and stay to teach what my reincarnation still needs to learn before I can finally rest in peace." Kikiyo answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After looking after the letter that the mysterious woman had handed to her, Ms. Higurashi looked up to face the woman with angry eyes and said, "How dare you trick me. This is not a later from my daughter. This is merely a document that states the growth of the forest that behind our shrine. Who are you? How do you know my daughter?"

"I'm sorry that I tricked you however I just had to meet you before everyone else. You see there is something that I must say to you and I feel that it should be said before you are reunited with your daughter." Lilith answered.

"My daughter is in school overseas. Now kindly leave my house." Ms. Higurashi stated as she stood up with anger in her eyes.

"Do you really think you'll be able to throw me out," Lilith asked in a low demon like growl as she lowered her concealment spell so that the woman before her could see her true from.

"You're a demon…get out." Ms. Higurashi stated in a cold voice. _'If she has help my daughter so help me I will die trying to kill this woman.' _

After taking a calming breath, Lilith locked eyes with Ms. Higurashi and said, "I merely was here to express my apologies for what I did to your daughter in the past. Whether she had told you or not she lost her memories and I was the one that took them from her. It would also why you merely spoke with her for a few moments before she left this time for good."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ms. Higurashi stated as she turned to open the door. "Now kindly take your leave."

Before Lilith could say or do a thing, she froze in slight shock and a bit in fear when she saw who had been standing just outside the door. Before Ms. Higurashi could repeat herself, she froze with tears in her eyes and as she heard a familiar yet different voice say, "Oh, but I just got back mama."

"Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi whispered as she slowly turned to face her daughter.

"Feh, what the hell are you doing here woman. Didn't you promise not to do a thing?" Inuyasha's pissed off growl was heard.

"Forgive me my boy but I felt that I owed her an apology." Lilith explained as she walked passed Kagome and her mother. "Besides shouldn't you be watching those great grandchildren of yours?"

"Great grandchildren? Kagome…" Ms. Higurashi's shocked voice was heard.

"It's alright mama…they are my adopted son's grandchildren." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Are we going to stand around all day outside or are we going in?" Inuyasha teased Kagome's mother with a smile on her face.

"Oh my…please, come in, come in." Ms. Higurashi stated as she opened the door for her daughter and her family.

"Well then I'll be taking my leave…I'm sorry to have upset you." Lilith stated to Ms. Higurashi before she disappeared from sight.

"Papa…mama!" the small fox kits could be heard as they began to run into the house.

As she walked back into the house she had not seen in more than a century, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She home, back in her own time, back where she had lived for the beginning of her life. _'The first surprise that this place give me was when I traveled to Inuyasha time…after that…my life was just full of surprised…that led me to more than a life time of happiness.' _Kagome thought help but think as she made her way to the kitchen to sit down so that she could explain everything to her mother, so that she could tell her mother that she had waited for so long until she reached her own time before having her own children, besides, Shippo and the two hanyou they had adopted, so that her mother would be there for her to help raise them.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I know it might not be that great of an ending but I usually have a hard time figuring out the endings to all my stories. Please let me know what you all think. REIVEW! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW! I will also be posting up my next story as soon as I can. Here is the summary and please tell me if you would like to read it so that I can get it up as soon as I can. **

_**Title: The Bosses Daughter**_

Summary: she ran away from home knowing that it was her only way out of a bloody life. After three years of being gone, she is forced back to that life, back to her family, back to the yakuza life in other to be with the one she loves and to save the friends that had helped her live alone when she had left that life. 

**Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think of the summary. Thanks for reading and I hope you all let me know what you thought of the ending…until next time…**

** Darkiceone**


End file.
